Warriors: Trans-Siberian
by Joseph Ida
Summary: Molewhisker embarks on the longest trip he has ever taken, from Vladivostok to St. Petersburg, he rides the train of luxury. However a series of events unfolding on the train will lead the trip in disaster. Can Molewhisker find out before it all collapses? Warriors belongs to their owners. Train Journey AU.
1. The station of Vladivostok

"Hello, my name is Molewhisker, you might have known me for going around trying to sneak messages to people on the internet, but what if I told you a story that would blow your mind, forget the High School AU's that your so used to, this story will be a trip, 7 days, on the longest train route in the world. The Trans-Siberian." Molewhisker began. A whistle of a train was heard as the train would boom past. Moderately sized for the week long journey, front and rear baggage cars and 8 passenger cars to accommodate the reader on the longest route in the world. "Our story begins here."

**Vladivostok station, 13:52, 6:52 Moscow time.**

Snow was steadily falling as Molewhisker was getting to the Train station, he was carrying his essential items with him, some soap to wash himself, a tooth brush and a small canister of toothpaste, some books to read, his laptop, phone and several chargers as it was going to be a week long journey. He soon entered the station as he was wheeling the suitcase along with him. He soon approached the booth as he wanted a ticket. Fortunately there was no line as the winter meant tickets were more frequent and cheaper to buy. He soon approached the booth. Stopping then sighing, he ran the bell. A tom, old and ragged turned in his swivel chair as he soon spoke.

"Good afternoon sir, how can I help you today?" The tom asked him as he was looking at a schedule book.

"Yeah good afternoon, any tickets for the Trans-Siberian?" Molewhisker asked the tom who was reading the schedule. The tom soon turned to him.

"Yeah barely, there are no more second class tickets since this is a special train but I got one last first class ticket for you for about 150 bucks." The tom told him as he was riding on a packed train today and Molewhisker was wondering about it. He soon thought about it but he soon decided he didn't want to keep the tom waiting for too long.

"Deal." Molewhisker responded. He soon slid the bills to the tom as the Tom handed him the first class ticket. Molewhisker grabbed the ticket as well as his luggage as he continued walking. He began reading the ticket out loud to himself. "Train No. 1, The Trans-Siberian, From Vladivostok station to St. Petersburg. Thunderclan berth No. 10 1st, class. Departure time 14:30. Platform No. 5." Molewhisker soon decided to hide the ticket where he kept his phone as he soon approached some security guards armed with Mosin Nagant rifles.

"Sir, we would like to see your luggage to make sure you aren't carrying anything illegal. Self-defense weapons are okay if you are a guard." One of the guards told him. Molewhisker sighed as he puts his suitcase, laptop bag and phone case on a detected as the guards searched him for anything illegal, soon they felt a lump as they pulled out a Nagant Revolver as well as several bullets from him. "Sir we would like to tell you that weapons aren't permitted on the train, I hope you aren't using it to terrorize the passengers." The guard told him holding the black revolver in his hands. The guards looked at him as Molewhisker soon spoke.

"Not as weapon to go after people but as a self-defense weapon, I don't want to get robbed on this trip, strange things happen on this trip that I myself am aware of." Molewhisker explained, it was good to carry a self-defense weapon. The guard looked at him as he knew that he needed one thing.

"Okay, wise decision my friend; we'll tell the guards on the train you have a weapon, papers please to make sure that it's legal." The guard told him. Molewhisker looked at his watch knowing that boarding the train wouldn't be for another 35 minutes so he had time. He soon handed the guard the papers as he began to read them over.

Weapon: Nagant M1895 Revolver

Date of Purchase: 4/16/18

Purchaser: Molewhisker

Felonies committed: None

Reason of purchase: Self-defense

"Clean bill I see, yeah I guess you can keep it because strange things do happen on this train I don't want to talk about." The guard soon handed him back the papers as Molewhisker folded them up as the guard gave him the revolver back as he neatly puts it away. The guard got him the luggage as they began to walk along with him.

"What sort of strange things?" Molewhisker asked curiously wondering what he was talking about. The guard soon spoke.

"Murder, robbery, monsters, yes monsters roam on this train sometimes as the entire passenger train will be haunted because of it. We'll tell the guards on this train that you have a gun and you want to use it for self-defense, I sense you must be paranoid." The guard walked along with him as he was speaking. They soon walked along as they went to the platform as the guard soon went to one of the guard that would be riding along with them, a big golden tom holding a Mosin Nagant rifle himself, bayonet and everything.

"Mister Lionblaze, I would like to let you know that one of the passengers has a self-defense gun, I hope you don't mind about it." The guard told him. Lionblaze looked at the station guards as he turned to him.

"Ah making my job a bit easier, if I run into him, I would like to chat with him, I don't want to have paranoid passengers on this trip, much like the rest of the trips I went on as the passengers are more than frightened about traveling on a trip like this. Stations far few in between, someone would try to steal the goods, food and clean water can run out, anything could go wrong on this trip. We can even have a derailment." Lionblaze explained on how a slight variable can ruin the train for the passengers, he knew he wanted the trip to go smoothly but he was just as paranoid as the guards. The guard looked at him.

"You must learn to relax to make sure the trip would go smoothly, getting worked up over something like this would lead to disaster." The guard told him. Lionblaze and the other guard that would be riding along with them, Ashfur looked up as they soon boarded the train.

"You must learn that it isn't good to go on a trip like this if you know something would go wrong or we'll have to stop at a village to call in the local guards to sort out the train until we reach the next village." Ashfur explained to Lionblaze about this. Lionblaze wasn't so sure about it.

"Well you don't know how smoothly a railroad can run." Lionblaze made a snarky remark to Ashfur as they closed the door behind them.

Molewhisker walked to the front of the platform there stood a beautiful engine, black, red and gold, 2 wheels at the front and 8 wheels to drive it. He soon decided to walk down to the platform to examine the train, all the cars had wooden frames, and a black tom was getting a huge crate along as several of the cats were carrying it.

"Come on, we got 30 minutes to departure, that Yeti statue in the crate is heading for London." The tom ordered the porters; he was helping it as the first baggage car was open. Molewhisker walked along to one of the porters who was handling some of the luggage.

"Excuse me sir." Molewhisker mewed to the porter as he was asking for some assistance.

"Oh what is it that you need sir?" The golden brown tom asked him as he was completely free.

"I need help getting my baggage on." Molewhisker replied. "And to have a tour of the train." The tom looked at him as he was certain on his demands. He soon looked at his watch as there was still 25 minutes to departure.

"Where you like to have the baggage taken to." The tom asked him wondering where he would like the supplies taken.

"My cabin please if you would like it." Molewhisker replied. The tom soon grabbed the suitcase that he had as he got onto the train. He soon held out his paw as he helped Molewhisker on.

"Names Brackenfur, been a porter for a good amount of time and you're on a special train today. This is one of the more regal trains you will travel on." Brackenfur introduced himself as he pulled Molewhisker onto the train and into the baggage car.

"I'm Molewhisker by the way, nice to meet you." Molewhisker introduced himself; one of the traveling porters was busy helping getting the crate onto the train as he soon turned to him, Mosin Nagant on the wall.

"Ahh Thornclaw, you need a hand?" Brackenfur asked him as he soon grabbed the crate as he pulled it on. The guards were slowly pushing the crate in.

"Yes loading time is hectic, everyone's baggage is being loaded on and we're hoping we shoot for 7 to 8 days on this trip, 40 kilometers per hour we need to travel to keep a schedule. Breezepelt told us to be careful with the yeti statue since it will mean a lot to out paycheck." Thornclaw explained. He soon got the crate upright as Breezepelt was loaded onto the train as he pushed the crate to the corner.

"Now be careful with the yeti statue since it costed me a lot of money I don't want it to get damaged." Breezepelt soon got the rest of his baggage on as he went off to his cabin. Brackenfur turned to Thornclaw as he gave him Molewhisker's luggage.

"Thornclaw, I would like you to deliver this fine tom's luggage to his room while take him a tour of the train." Brackenfur told him. Thornclaw groaned as he knew he didn't want to do more work. Brackenfur soon nodded as he began the tour of the train.

"Well we begin here since this is the baggage car, nothing too special about it, baggage, crates, and a safe to store valuables. I'll show you around the rest of the train." Brackenfur soon grabbed Molewhisker as he pulled him along ready to show him the rest of the train.

They soon made their way out of the baggage car as they were beginning to tour the rest of the train; passengers were exploring the train as they were looking around. Brackenfur nodded as he opened up one of the berths to the first car.

"This is the private leader car, sleeps two cats per berth. Four berths on this car one for each leader, two beds, two fine leather seats, a piano, book case full of books. Spacious huh but it's off limits since it's the leader's berth. You'll only be allowed here if the leader decided to invite you in, or you're a guard or doctor and need to speak to them. We also got some with roll ups if we're sleeping three leaders in, special case with the Thunderclan and Riverclan berths. At the end of each car would be a bathroom, complete with toilet, shower and sink. However you can't take long showers since we are on limited water per car. We cycle out dirty water for clean water every few stops. Plus take on water and coal every few stops too since the engine is coal fired." Brackenfur explained to Molewhisker the purpose of the cars. He soon pulled him along as he brought him into the next car.

"Wow, the leaders got it good." Molewhisker told him as he was pulled into the next car as it was clear it was the next car as there were several cats busy. This was one of the cars that didn't have a bathroom.

"Over here is the dining car, can seat up to 30 cats. Along a side of self-servers for one cat to eat as well as some tables to seat two cats. The other side seats four cats as we serve three meals a day. Daisy and Millie are the cooks on this train so if you want something to eat, you come to them. Also don't expect Floss to be taking your orders." Brackenfur soon pulled Molewhisker along a Millie was preparing the glasses. On this car in particular was a stove, grill, sink for cleaning plates and cup and an oven as they were going to be preparing food ahead of time, there was also an ice box to store drinks on there as well as fresh food. It was clear that stops to resupply the train were going to be frequent. Brackenfur soon pulled Molewhisker along as he showed him the next 5 cars of the train. "These next 5 cars have the same layout as they are the same, 2 first class cabins and the rest are 2nd class, 10 cabins in all plus the bathrooms on there. They go in the order of Riverclan, Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Skyclan and Windclan. We keep the cabins in standard condition to make sure they are in tip top shape." Brackenfur pulled Molewhisker through the cabins one by one as the cats were settling into their berths. Soon he came to the 2nd to last car of the train. "This is the lounge car as we have books and games on there, also a small bar with drinks and snacks being served, the car consisted of plush lounge seats with some small tables for drinks as well as fine leather seats with tables if you wanted to play a game or read a book It also had 1 television if you wanted to watch something. Molewhisker was surprised as he spoke.

"Probably going to spend the most amount of time here since the car would be the hub for relaxing on a long trip like this." Brackenfur nodded as he pulled him to the rear baggage car.

"This is where all the mail will be sorted as well as the train guards being stationed here. We also have a doctor named Jayfeather so if you have any problems on this trip, he can check you up and see what is wrong with you treat you." Brackenfur soon told him about the last car. Jayfeather was busy getting the place cleaned as mail was being loaded on. Lionblaze and Ashfur were busy helping get mail onto the train. "Well that concludes the tour, any questions?" Molewhisher nodded no but he wanted to be polite.

"Thank you for the tour." Molewhisker told Brackenfur. Brackenfur nodded as he soon got to sitting at his desk to sort out the mail. He soon walked along back to his berth as he noticed that Skyclan didn't have a leader berth and was forced to sleep with the other passengers. Molewhisker looked at his watch as he knew departure was only a few minutes away. He soon opened the door to reveal his berth. A decently sized berth as it was sleeping two cats, two fine leather seats which can be arranged into beds. Molewhisker saw his stuff was there as he looked up spotting the storage that he would put his bags in. He decided to put the bags in one by one until they were put away He soon saw a manual as he decided to open it. It had the listing of the car if you didn't want the full tour as each page was labeled as well as what you wanted, snacks, coffee, tea Molewhisker also noticed the beige colored curtains on his car as it would be used to deflect away any light. He soon also pulled something up that was down revealing a small table where something to drink could be served. He knew it could come in handy but he soon began to wonder, who was going to ride with him?

Outside the final box was being loaded which had two holes on it as a pair of green eyes blinked, it was clear they were bringing a stowaway on this trip. She was in there ready to strike. Thornclaw looked down to the porters. The porters grabbed the box as they soon began to pull it onto the train. Thornclaw soon got the crate on as he shifted it next to the yeti crate. Thornclaw was exhausted.

"That's all of them, let's get this door closed and we can get this train rolling." Thornclaw told the porters, the Porters soon took the wooden door of the car as the slowly closed it, once it was closed, he soon sent to his chair with his rifle as his job was to direct the cats that would supply the locomotive with coal to come on and off. Of course it was very hazardous but heading at 25 miles an hour wasn't going to be a stretch.

Molewhisker had already pulled one of the books from his cabin down as he wanted to read them. Inside as a good luck remind was a plush velvet soft Siamese cat toy he brought along for good luck. Soon another of the wooden doors opened as a grey green eyed she cat came in with three suitcases worth of stuff. Molewhisker looked at her as she had lots of beauty items and her electronics. She soon sat down as Molewhisker knew he wasn't alone.

"Oh hello there." She greeted him. Molewhisker looked up as he saw that she was friendly enough to hop on for a ride.

"Yes hello. I guess you're my berth mate?" Molewhisker asked her. The gray she-cat smiled. As she was putting her stuff away, it looked like she had packed a lot on this trip.

"Yes I am actually. My name's Dovewing and you are?" Dovewing introduced herself. Molewhisker soon gulped as he responded.

"Molewhisker." Molewhisker soon stuck out his paw as Dovewing shook it.

"Nice to meet you, and I'm excited I would be traveling in a berth like this." Dovewing responded as she wanted to boot up her laptop as she wanted to get onto the train's internet.

"Uh Dovewing, according to the train there will be no internet for the next 7 to 8 days from what I heard and we're heading to St. Petersburg, you've been to Russia before." Molewhisker tried to speak to her. Dovewing looked at him as she was frustrated that there will be no internet to check her social media but there was internet at the station so she decided to do that. Once done she decided to turn to him.

"No I haven't I'm traveling with my sister Ivypool as we are here to see the sights, She's traveling on the same train as me but in the second class berth. Have you?" Dovewing explained on what her plan was to traveling. Molewhisker looked at her.

"A couple times before, I'm here to make a business interaction with the kremlin and the government as I want to repay the loan I borrowed from them a year ago. They told me to meet them at St. Petersburg." Molewhisker replied. Dovewing was interested about this.

"Also Ivypool when I told her about this told me she was riding along with three other guests, Alderheart, Poppyfrost and Cherryfall. They're on this train too." Dovewing told him as she was finished with her social media interaction. Molewhisker was surprised to hear that.

"My mother and sister are on the same train as me?" Molewhisker asked her. Dovewing nodded yes. Molewhisker sat down surprised about this as he knew he wasn't alone.

Meanwhile up front, the driver of the train soon blew the whistle as Harespring was shoveling in coal to build up steam. Soon the brakes were released as the porters finished prepping the train up. The driver soon blew the whistle twice before pulling on the throttle; the train began to slowly move. A hiss of steam erupted from the cylinders as the wheels began moving, all the cats opened their windows to wave the cats goodbye as they were embarking on the longest journey of their lives. The Trans-Siberian odyssey had begun.

**[A/N]: You've heard of Warrior cats High School AU's I might as well be bringing something original to this, a train ride through Siberia. All the characters I mentioned or will be mentioning will be involved with this as this will be the longest trip they are undertaking. 7 to 8 days going 8k kilometers across Siberia at 25 miles an hour, how long will it take in days for that trip to complete, let me know as I will see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Beginning of the journey

A hiss of steam came from the whistle as the train was pulling out from the indoor station; snow was still falling as several trains were organized as they were preparing to take alternate routes to China and Manchuria. Molewhisker looked out the window as he saw the station platform slowly vanish as the train was picking up speed. He soon opened his berth door to see the nearby rail yard with passenger cars, baggage cars and freight cars to be used along the route. Molewhisker soon closed the door as Dovewing was looking out the window.

"Snow is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Dovewing admitted. Molewhisker looked out as he saw the snow as well. Molewhisker had read on the train guide that no passenger was to leave their cabins until their tickets were checked. Once the tickets were checked, they would be free to roam around the train. Molewhisker decided to pull up a book as he knew now would be a good time to relax until they reached St. Petersburg where the business transaction would take place. He had filled out all the spread sheets and completed all the paper work the night before and he had it all stored away in his laptop case. Dovewing was still chatting on social media as the train continued on through the snowy white landscape. The station of Vladivostok was slowly vanishing as the train was going a smooth 10 miles an hour and slowly picking up speed. Another whistle was blown as it was now entering the single main line. Dovewing turned to Molewhisker. "So what's the first thing you're going to do when our tickets are checked? I want to head to the lounge car." Dovewing asked him. Molewhisker peeked his head from his book as he was reading.

"Maybe I would hang out with you, relax a bit, we do have a long trip ahead so might as well make use of it, maybe I should keep my head out of the books and enjoy myself for this trip." Molewhisker mewed to her. Dovewing was wondering about it as she decided to take her head up as they soon lost the internet signal from the Vladivostok station, they knew there will be no more internet for a while as Dovewing was bummed about not having internet but happy at least she wasn't going to be completely lonely.

"Yeah but I must be wondering what you are reading there sir." Dovewing's curiosity was getting the better of her as she was wondering what the tom was reading.

"It's a geography book. It outlies everything about this section of land and Manchuria. That's the second base of operations; the first base is in America." Molewhisker told Dovewing. Dovewing was listening in on this as Molewhisker continued to explain. "I just got this book in English a couple days ago and I've been invested in it. Some may treat me like I'm a student studying abroad but I'll let you know I have a history degree I got earlier this year." Soon a knocking was heard as Molewhisker decided to lay the book down. He soon got up as he opened the door, just outside was an elderly she-cat frail and still able to walk. She still sounded like she was moons younger but it was clear that she had confused some cats. The cat turned out to be Mousefur.

"Tickets please." Mousefur mewed as Molewhisker got out the ticket from his phone case. Dovewing got her ticket out as she was next to be checked over. Mousefur inspected Molewhisker's ticket as she saw the ticket was in good order, she soon checked Dovewing's ticket as she was making sure the tickets were in good order. "You got some good tickets. Feel free to roam the train if you please." Mousefur mewed to the two of them. Molewhisker smiled as he and Dovewing got up. He soon went to go pick up the book as he knew he wanted something to read for the trip. Mousefur soon moved on to the next carriage as Molewhisker and Dovewing began to explore the train.

"Wooden carriages, it turns out whoever designed these cars has some style, I like the paintings on them." Dovewing mewed as she was amazed about the interior of the wooden cars. Molewhisker decided to let Dovewing ahead as he decided to take a peek out the window. Outside was the white countryside as the snow was still falling, thankfully the train was heated but even the fuel keeping heat to the train wasn't going to last forever. Molewhisker continued down the carriages as he made his way to the lounge car.

Molewhisker soon arrived in the lounge car as he knew that they were going to spend the most amount of time there. Dovewing was in one of the plush couches as she was busy chatting away with her sister Ivypool. Dovewing looked up as she saw Molewhisker.

"Oh Molewhisker come here." Dovewing told him. Molewhisker walked forward as Ivypool was there to greet him.

"Oh Molewhisker, it's a pleasure to be here on this train." Ivypool mewed as Molewhisker shook her paw with his. She soon turned to Dovewing. "It is clear you're riding along with a business cat of some sort." Dovewing nodded as she soon wanted to make them comfortable. "Can I get you all something to drink like a soda or something?" Ivypool asked. Dovewing nodded yes as she was thirsty. Molewhisker soon turned to her as he was feeling parched himself.

"Yes but get me some water." Molewhisker replied. Ivypool nodded as she got up and went to the local bar for drinks. Three cats were sitting away as one of them was sneaking up on Molewhisker. Molewhisker jumped in surprise but to his relief it was Cherryfall who just wanted to prank her brother.

"Cherryfall you scared me." Molewhisker almost jumped with fright. Cherryfall just laughed it off as it was clear she was traveling on this journey too. Poppyfrost soon came up to them as she was their mother. She soon went over to speak to Molewhisker.

"Molewhisker, where were you, we were looking all over for you, we checked all the cars and we even checked with Jayfeather to see where you were." Poppyfrost mewed to Molewhisker. She soon rubbed his cheek with her paw.

"I was busy getting myself together, printing out a few things, making a few last minute decisions, hopefully the loan will be paid off when we reach St. Petersburg. We were setting up a second base of operations in Manchuria." Molewhisker explained where he was. He soon continued: "There were no more tickets for second class so I got a first class ticket and I am now bunked up with Dovewing." Poppyfrost looked at him as she soon smiled to her kit.

"I feel so proud for you; you were able to wipe out the loan for the business within a year. You feel obligated to completing your goals, no wonder why you got a 3.71 GPA in that university, you have a drive. I can respect that." Poppyfrost responded as she wanted to make this trip dedicated. She soon pulled up a chair for him. "Relax a bit, enjoy yourself." She told him. Ivypool soon came back with the drinks as Molewhisker took the water, he turned his head looking out the window as he saw the snow covered plains lay for miles in every direction. They were heading along some hills by the terrain but they knew that there were more things to spot when the landscape changes. Soon two more cats entered the area as they wanted to make themselves a home. One of them was carrying a thin box as he soon sat himself down at a table. The other one wandered up to get herself a drink. Dovewing walked over to him as the Shadowclan cat was opening the box.

"Hello there Tigerstar." Dovewing greeted him. Tigerstar's head lifted up as he was used to having Dovewing's presences around him. His mother Tawnypelt was off getting something to drink.

"Hey there Dovewing, nice trip we're having." Tigerstar responded, he soon looked out the window as the snow was still falling and getting encrusted onto the windows of the passenger cars. The car rattled a bit but it was still stable. Dovewing looked at him as he was getting set up. White pieces and black pieces what could it mean.

"Oh if we're going to play something, what would it be?" Dovewing asked Tigerstar. Tigerstar lifted his head to her.

"Chess." Tigerstar responded. Dovewing's expression went blank, she hated chess. She soon walked away since she found chess boring. Molewhisker soon sat down across form Tigerstar.

"Chess, I haven't played a while but I'm sure I can beat you fair and square." Molewhisker mewed as he stepped up to the plate, he soon puts his water down as he takes another peak out the window as he saw the snow was still falling. It looked like they were barely going anywhere.

"If you can challenge me then I will try my hardest to get your king from the defenses. I call white." Tigerstar politely challenged the warrior. Dovewing sat down on the sofa as the television in the car came on. One of the cats working on the car was deciding on what they can watch.

Meanwhile in the rear baggage car, Brackenfur was typing up messages through the telegram as the car had own computer for putting out and receiving messages. Brackenfur was busy tapping away as his machine was like a keyboard but you could only type in morse. Lionblaze and Ashfur were sitting on a couple of chairs as Jayfeather was sitting on the patient's bed.

"So when will we be arriving at our first stop?" Jayfeather asked as he decided to take a peek out, he saw nothing but endless plains stretching for miles blanketed with snow.

"First stop will be at Khabarovsk in 16 hours from now; we probably will need to take on water on route as we are only doing 25 miles an hour max." Brackenfur responded as he soon finished sorting out the mail. He soon began typing away at the telegram. "The passengers will have 15 minutes to explore their surroundings while we get more supplies to continue, the snow has lowered our speed so it will take longer to get from place to place." Jayfeather looked at him unsurprised.

"Tell Harespring to open the spare water container in the tender to melt some snow." Jayfeather responded. It was clear they would be traveling all night as washing the sheets wasn't the answer, they packed spare sheets along with them but they knew it wouldn't be worth it to stop and wash sheets when they would only stop for a few minutes. All the spare supplies was packed in the front baggage car. Brackenfur turned to Jayfeather.

"Yeah but you don't want the tender water to freeze right? Then we'll fall short of our destination and have nowhere to go." Brackenfur mewed his concern typing away at the telegram.

"Yeah but it's better than taking on water and making us even more late." Jayfeather muttered as he soon finished cleaning the medical supplies. He soon got up as he walked away leaving the room.

Molewhisker and Tigerstar were busy in the middle of a chess game as it looked like Molewhisker was winning as his plans were to lure Tigerstar into the open and destroy him with the knights. Molewhisker lost a bishop and two pawns while Tigerstar lost three pawns, both of his knights, a bishop and a rook. Molewhisker knew he had a chance to get him into the open. He soon pulled his knight back as he was giving Tigerstar a chance to pursue him. Tigerstar soon moved his pawn up to pursue his knight when Molewhisker had baited him into another trap. He soon moved the rook as he took out the pawn.

"You seem to be the master of baits sir." Tigerstar mewed with surprise. He was soon thinking of a move when Jayfeather walked in.

"I seem parched, can I have some beer?" Jayfeather asked the cat working behind the counter.

"Sure. You must need a break." The cat responded. She soon poured Jayfeather a mug worth off beer as he soon went off and sat down. Dovewing turned to Ivypool.

"Looks like this journey is going to take weeks to get from one place to another with all of that snow." Dovewing mewed to Ivypool. Ivypool didn't seem to care.

"Well it means more time for us." Ivypool muttered to Dovewing, Cherryfall was asleep on Ivypool as Alderheart and Poppyfrost were chatting. Molewhisker decided to take a look at his mother chatting with Alderheart before looking out the window again spotting a tree covered in snow, the snow was making the train look white as they were slowly moving along.

Harespring and the engineer cat were in charge of the locomotive as he blew the whistle. Even though it was hot inside the cab, it was frigid outside. Harespring took another shovel load of coal as he dumped it onto the fire. The tom driving the train was happy for Harespring as he was being a good cat to stoke the engine with steam.

"How come we're only allowed to go 25 miles an hour?" Harespring asked the driver. The grizzly driver soon turned as he responded to the tom.

"It's for safety especially on a single track line. We don't want to crash into any other trains heading in the opposite direction; we should be able to get into siding when we reach the next station tomorrow morning." The driver responded. He soon took a reading as he knew the engine was stable. Harespring soon poked his head out as the snowflakes were hitting his face. The sun was setting early as the glow of the orange light lit up the dark grey clouds. Soon the door to the first baggage car opened, as it was Thornclaw.

"Harepspring, someone else wants to operate the engine, your shift is done." Thornclaw called out to him. Harepsring nodded as he puts the shovel down as he began to climb out of the cab.

Harespring shivered as the snow was hitting his face, a hiss of steam coming from the engine soon came as Harespring crawled along the tender. Another car was already climbing the metal grips on the ladder to get into position to take his place. He soon climbed up the ladder to the tender as Harespring, shivering from the cold decided to take his turn. He climbed down the ladder as he grips his paws on the icy cold metal railings, swinging his paws, he soon gripped the sides as he slid himself to the door. Thornclaw was inspected everything that Harespring did to make sure he was safe. Soon Harepsring pulled himself into the gray baggage car as Thornclaw closed it trying to get some heat into the car. Harespring shook the snow off as Thornclaw grabbed the Mosin Nagant that was next to him.

"Cold huh?" Thornclaw asked him as Harespring was somewhat drenched in water.

"Yeah the snow is falling pretty hard as I feel like we're rolling through a storm." Haresspring responded as Thornclaw got a towel for him. He soon began dry Harepspring as another cat came in to take his place.

"Yeah we're getting close to dinner time; I'll seat you in the dining car." Thornclaw told him as he walked Harespring off. The door soon closed as the crate with the two holes in it soon came to life. It soon began to chip away from the holes trying its best not to be noticed, the green eyes blinked as it continued to chip away at the hole slowly opening the gap in the box. Soon the eye holes became bigger until they merged together, a black paw slowly crept from the box as it grabbed the chains; it was clear whatever was keeping the box closed as wrapped up in these chains. The paw soon began to fumble around as it was looking for the lock holding the chains together. Soon the paw touched a large metal object as it grabbed it and shook it, it was the lock. The replacement for Thornclaw was checking the luggage as he swung the lantern around, the paw fell silent and waited for him to pass, once he passed the paw came to life again as it began to look a suitable pick. It soon grabbed a nail as it bent it down just to it liking, remembering where the lock was, it slowly moved the pick to it as it puts it into the lock and began tapping around. Soon she found the combination she was looking for as the lock was soon picked open, dropping the pick, she soon removed the lock.

The tom in the baggage car heard a rustling sound as he noticed the lock was off of the crate. The paw fell limp waiting for him to pass. He soon continued walking around as he puts down the lantern to go expect something, the crate soon opened as it shuts the flame off in the lantern and as a result, the room went dark. The baggage cat fumbled around looking for a match as he soon grabbed one from the box as he decided to light it up. He soon went back for the lantern as he lights the lantern up to see what had happened. He saw that one of the crates was open and whatever was inside got out. The Atrocities on the train were going to be begin.

**[A/N]: How about it for a second chapter. We've left Vladivostok and we're on our way. Also what do you think was inside that crate that got out and is now roaming freely on the train, let me know about it and I'll continue this story onwards. Cheers.**


	3. First night of the train

The dining car had come to life four hours into the journey as it was clear that supper was being served. Molewhisker walked along with Dovewing, Ivypool and Tigerstar as they were all sitting at one of the four seater tables. Dovewing was trying to get an internet signal out in the middle of nowhere, Ivypool was feeling very smug about it and Tigerstar was playing chess against himself. Tigerstar spoke to Molewhisker.

"You know I am impressed that you beat me in chess earlier, I rarely get beaten." Tigerstar congratulated Molewhisker. Molewhisker smiled a bit as Floss came over with the menus.

"May I get the four of you something to drink?" Floss asked them if they would be interested in a drink. Molewhisker looked at her as he was very sharp minded.

"Four waters please." Molewhisker responded. Dovewing wasn't too thrilled about having water, she soon tuned to her.

"Some Champagne to go along with that please." Dovewing also requested. Floss was writing all of this down as she soon went off to get them the drinks; they began reading the menu as they were deciding on what they should eat.

"So what would you want to start off with?" Ivypool asked as the menus were huge, it was clear they stocked up on everything and this journey was going to be a long one. Tigerstar puts away the chess game to make room for the menus.

"I think seared duck would make a good dish for tonight? I mean we had great duck when we went to Beijing sometime before this trip." Dovewing responded. Molewhisker soon looked at them as they knew they wanted to try some duck. Molewhisker thought duck was a little chewy but he knew he wanted to make the most of dinner; he looked out the window on the darkening landscape as night was settling over the snow covered plains.

"I guess I can go for the Manchurian spiced Crab cakes and would you like some potatoes to go with that?" Molewhisker mewed to himself before turning to Dovewing and Ivypool.

"Sure." Ivypool responded. Tigerstar looked at it before putting the menu down.

"Trout for me since my mother makes very good fish and I enjoy it." Tigerstar told them as the fish was going to be steamed and served up with some mixed vegetables. Floss came back.

"So what is it that you would like to order up?" Floss asked them. Molewhisker soon puts the menu down as the water and Champagne was being given to them. For a start, four orders of fried potatoes, I would like the Manchurian crab. Two orders of duck and the trout." Floss was writing them down as she took the menus.

"Food will be out shortly." With that Floss was off Molewhisker turned to Tigerstar.

"Well tell me about Russian trains like this?" Molewhisker began. Tigerstar soon spoke.

"When I was just a kit my mother took me, Flametail and Dawnpelt on these crazy train trips, I really enjoyed it as it was a way to get out of the house and get to see some new places. It allowed me to also socialize when back in school you couldn't. Some of my fondest memories were meeting the lovely babushkas you stop at each station, they would either sell you some homemade potatoes, pies or these cute toys they made, in fact I still have this little stuffed deer I had when I was just a kit when I rode the route for the first time. I hang on to it as it was a traveling charm. Plus it was the first thing I bought with my own money." Tigerstar explained how this route worked. Molewhisker looked at him surprised as he never knew that he would be meeting people on this trip. Dovewing was helping herself to some Champagne as Ivypool turned to them.

"Yeah I just can't wait to try some of their pie they make from homemade wheat and apples. That is one of the highlights off this trip." Ivypool told them. Molewhisker nodded feeling a bit of jealously hit him like a stone in the water.

"You know being a business cat and all, I don't have the luxury of traveling often and meeting others. I'm always working even if I'm not the boss of the company. The company I work for specializes in making tractors as we see that these machines can plow a field better than a horse can. We got to modernize the word in one way or another." Molewhisker responded admitting that he hadn't done lots of traveling; the only purpose of this trip was that he needed to see the kremlin, if the weather was nicer, they would have booked a plane but with the snow falling, many flights were grounded. He knew he wanted to keep the conversation rolling so he decided to change the subject. "Favorite country to travel in and why?" Molewhisker brought the prompt of a new idea up. Dovewing heard it as she was the first to respond.

"Denmark, beautiful country as we are able to handle ourselves appropriately, train there is gorgeous." Dovewing told them what her favorite country was. Ivypool knew she had to disagree with her.

"The only reason why you like Denmark so much so you can watch the royal family get killed by poison, England is much better." Ivypool protested. Dovewing knew her sister was ready to challenge her so she knew she needed to retaliate.

"You only like England since that's where Shakespeare was made and you drink tea and eat pastries everyday while there." Dovewing bickered to Ivypool knowing that Denmark was better. Tigerstar looked at Molewhisker as he soon knew he had to break up the girls.

"You're both wrong, traveling in Japan is more picture perfect than those European countries, I mean we got high speed trains there plus Japan's interesting history." Tigerstar told them. He soon turned to Molewhisker waiting for him to contribute. "Favorite country to travel in?"

"I really don't have a favorite country to travel in since I travel very little, this is my first real trip I've done." Molewhisker responded. He soon remembered something as he soon spoke. "Also congrats on becoming leader status." Tigerstar looked at him.

"Oh thanks, I've been waiting for someone to tell us that. I was tired of keeping the name Tigerheart especially when you have a terrible reputation of leaders that came before you." Tigerstar responded. Just in time, Floss came over as she was beginning to serve the food to them.

"Anyways, here's the food I was talking about, and I heard you talking about travel, I wish I could stay but I got more tables to serve." Floss soon left as she went to get more food. They soon began cutting up their food for it to cool off faster. Dovewing soon tore the duck into pieces as she decided to eat it; she was surprised about the taste.

"It's got kick." Dovewing told them as she was beginning to eat it. Molewhisker and Tigerstar soon began eating away at their fish dinners while they were just as pleasant at their dinners as well as Dovewing's.

"At least it's better than instant potatoes and noodles. Something many of us would bring along on long trips like this back when the engines only went 10 miles an hour. We would only eat once a day and just stock up on those supplies between villages and travel at abysmally slow speed. This speed is slow but not like before. It will still take a significant amount of time to get from place to place but there are more stops along the way and the rail quality has improved." Molewhisker spoke while eating. Tigerstar had the best dinner out of them all, Trout with mixed vegetables. As it was seared just perfectly, the main food was good as they moved on to the fried potatoes which were mixed with onions and mushrooms. Dovewing took the first bite followed by everyone else.

"Not bad but it's lacking flavor." Dovewing commented. Luckily there were salt and pepper shakers at the table so they decided to take some and put it over the food and mixed it in. "Okay now that's much better."

"Hey you must be right." Molewhisker admitted. He continued eating away, they soon cleaned their plates as Dovewing, Ivypool and Tigerstar split up the Champagne, Floss came over as she took the plates away as she was more than busy on her paws.

"Enjoyed dinner right?" Floss asked them if they ate it. Judging the fact that their plates were licked clean. Molewhisker looked out the window to the snow covered plains as he turned back to Floss.

"We certainly did." Molewhisker responded. Floss laughed as she began collecting the plates.

"Well good since we don't want an eater like Heathertail who has been complaining about there being No internet as well as there being no avocadoes." Floss replied as she cleaned the plates up. Tigerstar had no hard feelings as he just laughed.

"If you are a specialist, you can't adapt on a long trip like this." Tigerstar joked with Floss. Floss handed out the menu if they wanted something to go along with that. "Hey want to split dessert?" The three of them looked at Tigerstar as they were interested.

"Sure." Ivypool mewed as she was more than interested in splitting it four ways even with the dinner they just had. Tigerstar knew what he wanted as he puts the menu down Molewhisker decided to take a look around as he spotted Heathertail as well as Whitetail and Breezepelt busy with their food. Molewhisker gave a look back to his friends.

"Excuse me Floss we made up or mind." Molewhisker spoke as they wanted to order straight away. He soon gave a glance to Tigerstar who had decided on what they should get.

"Sure what can I get for the four of you?" Floss spoke to them. Tigerstar was the one who was ordering.

"One vanilla Peanut butter cake; split it between the four of us." Tigerstar spoke. Floss looked at them as it was clear that they were going to share.

"Okay what size?" Floss asked them. Tigerstar was taking a minute to decide as he spoke.

"Medium should be fine." Tigerstar responded. Floss nodded as she was off again giving the four of them more time to speak.

"Do you have to pay meals with the train or they come with the train?" Molewhisker asked as he was wondering if he had to pay or it all came with the trip. Tigerstar spoke to them.

"It all comes with the train, but make sure you carry lots of ones and fives to tip them, they would appreciate it if you did. Some of the stuff you need to by with cash like the drinks and snacks in the Lounge car and the souvenir coffee mugs that they sell to you in case you lose your cup, they are generous to you." Tigerstar explained to them how this trip was going to work. Molewhisker nodded as he soon spoke.

"What do you plan on doing after this meal?" Molewhisker asked Tigerstar. Tigerstar soon spoke.

"I'm going to hit the showers then make my way back to the Lounge car as I want to play a different game at night time. I think we should clean ourselves before heading back to the lounge car." Tigerstar explained what his plans were before he recommended that they go ahead and wash themselves before they do anything else. He wanted to stay up the entire night if he needed to if he was going to enjoy himself.

"Yeah showers, I wonder how they would work on a train like this?" Molewhisker asked as he had never seen the showers on the train. Tigerstar spoke.

"The showers are quite easy to use; they come with their own soap and shampoo as well as cloths to clean yourselves with." Tigerstar explained how the showers worked and what their purpose was. Molewhisker nodded as Ivypool chipped in.

"Remember there's only one shower per car and you need to be fast if you want to shower. So I'll race you." Ivypool chipped in as she wanted to give some insight on it. Molewhisker, Ivypool and Dovewing knew that it was on.

"Okay, we should be cleaned if we all get in line and wait patiently." Dovewing suggested. Molewhisker nodded as Floss came over.

"We got delayed a bit, the bulk of tonight's guests are coming in." Floss soon puts the plate down with the spoons. Ivypool soon grabbed a spoon digging in, trying it out for herself. Dovewing did the same thing, Molewhisker and Tigerstar hung back letting the she-cats try the cake for themselves.

"This is good." Dovewing admitted, Tigerstar and Molewhisker grabbed the spoons as they dug into the cave themselves, it was creamy but light as the cats worked really hard to make this good. Once they were finished, Floss came over as they soon got ready to leave.

"I hope you had a good dinner as much as I did serving you, I'll see you in the morning." Floss told them. Dovewing, Ivypool and Molewhisker nodded goodbye for now to Tigerstar as they all began racing their way back to the cabins to hop in the shower.

Ashfur, Lionblaze and Brackenfur were riding along in the rear baggage car as Brackenfur was still keeping up to date with orders. They were eating instant noodles as their job as guards were hard as they didn't have time to eat good meals. Jayfeather soon walked in.

"So anything interesting going on?" Jayfeather asked Lionblaze. Lionblaze was still keeping to time as he was relatively bored on this trip.

"No." Lionblaze bluntly responded. Ashfur soon took a forkful of noodles as he slurped them up.

"Let's hope we shoot for 7 to 8 days at best, the snow is slowing us down." Brackenfur prayed as he wanted this trip to last a week. Due to the length of the trip and the amount of stops they would be making, it was going to take longer to complete. He soon kept tapping away as he was getting another message sent, it was clear they were going to be passing another train soon.

"Well we got another train heading the opposite direction, a freight train to be exact." Brackenfur told them as he continued. Suddenly Thornclaw pushed into the car followed behind was Leopardstar. Lionblaze and Ashfur got up as Thornclaw wanted to address something.

"Excuse me is there something wrong?" Ashfur asked Thornclaw wondering if there way, Thornclaw clutched his Mosin Nagant closed to his chest.

"Yes there is, Leopardstar has been robbed!" Thornclaw shouted. Lionblaze got up as he knew something interesting was doing on.

"How? What happened?" Lionblaze asked as he was wondering what was going on. Leopardstar soon spoke.

"I was taking care of my fur as I was going to put the sparkly diamond earrings on me as I decided to turn my back on them for a moment to make sure that my fur was smooth and shiny and when I turned back around, they were gone!" Leopardstar spoke. Lionblaze got up as they knew on what they were looking for but he needed to ask another question.

"What did these earrings look like?" Lionblaze asked Leopardstar wondering what appearance they had. Leopardstar spoke.

"They were large, golden with many diamonds studded along the outside." Leopardstar explained the appearance of the said items. Lionblaze was writing down what they looked like as he knew that was what he was looking for.

"Okay Leopardstar, we'll be off to look for the items that you requested for us, if you got any more problems, try to find us on the train." Lionblaze instructed her, they had a job to do. Ashfur was wondering if they had plans on finishing their noodles.

"Lionblaze, our noodles, they will get cold if we don't eat them." Ashfur tried to tell him that they needed to finish eating before going on a little adventure like this. Lionblaze turned back to Ashfur.

"No Ashfur we got something important to do so there is no time to eat, we are given a task and we need to complete it now come on." Lionblaze explained to Ashfur as he, Ashfur and Thornclaw soon left the room. Leopardstar followed them as Brackenfur and Jayfeather were the only ones still there.

"What you want to do when we get to St. Petersburg?" Brackenfur asked him. Jayfeather didn't know about it.

"Dunno, most likely be fed up with everyone. Now say someone got robbed, things are getting spicy, might as well wait." Jayfeather responded as he was sure that things would change. Lionblaze was right; something did go wrong as no trip on the Trans-Siberian was going to be free of trouble.

**[A/N]: Things are now getting interesting as we explain a bit more about the train and the trip and someone ended up getting robbed. Getting these chapters done before uploading them is the reason of waiting. Letting people update their work first before starting something new, letting them get a bit done before I start bombarding everyone with more stories to read. Will see everyone next chapter while the cat are looking for the said thief.**


	4. The night

Molewhisker, Dovewing and Ivypool were waiting on line for the showers as someone had already beaten them to it. Molewhisker was tapping his paw impatiently since you were only allowed 10 minutes in the shower to conserve water. Soon the cat exited the bathroom as Molewhisker prepared to get in.

"My fur is nice and puffy." Cherryfall mewed as she had showered first. She looked at her brother who went into the bathroom next as he wanted to wash himself off. He had removed his supplies in the cabin but he knew he wanted to go get them as soon as he was done. Dovewing and Ivypool were waiting on the showers for Molewhisker to get done when Lionblaze pushed his way through the waiting passengers.

"Excuse me." Lionblaze told them holding his Mosin Nagant complete with a steel sharp bayonet. The two she-cats moved out of his way as he kept walking. Soon Ashfur came through and so did Thornclaw.

Molewhisker was busy washing himself keeping track of the timer as he made sure to get himself cleaned before the timer ran out. He was finished with the cleaning in time as he soon wrapped a towel around him. He exited and ran to his cabin which was close by hoping nothing was missing, he soon grabbed the Nagant M1895 Revolver glad that it wasn't taken. He decided to take the bullet pack at attach them to where he had the weapon stored. He soon finalized everything as he made his way to the lounge. He passed Ivypool upon which Dovewing was already in the shower. He soon arrived as he went to sit on one of the chairs; the train was going slower than usual as they were pulling into a siding. He looked out the window to see a freight train parked on the other track. Once the engine was stopped, the train on the other track soon departed as the path was clear.

The cats on the engine were refilling the engine with water as they were waiting for the second train on the single track to pull into the siding and get out of their way, the night time crew soon came as they wanted to relieve the daytime workers. Once they got on, the detached continued to monitor how much water they had. Once the first train was out of the way, the second train soon began to roll onto the siding as it was carrying vital supplies to Vladivostok.

"We should be good on water." The driver called out to the She-cat who was filling the engine up with water. She soon spotted as the second train was on the siding leaving the path open. She decided to swing the water hose away as she closed the lid. She hopped down into the cab. The signal soon turned green as the tom in the cab blew the whistle as it lets them know they were ready to get rolling again. Steam hissed from the cylinders as they began rolling again back onto the single main track. Molewhisker was watching as they needed to get back up to speed if they were going to make good timing.

Meanwhile, Lionblaze, Ashfur and Thornclaw were busy sweeping the train looking for any sign of the lost earrings. So far they found nothing as they were starting to get anxious.

"What if she threw them off the train?" Lionblaze asked them as they were empty pawed as they didn't find anything. Ashfur growled at him.

"We haven't checked the entire train yet, she might have taken them to the baggage car who knows." Ashfur replied. He soon opened the door as he led them into the last train car which was the first baggage car. The baggage tom was at the other end of the wooden car as he motioned them to come here. Ashfur and Lionblaze walked forth as Thornclaw checked to see if his rifle was loaded. He pushed the bolt shut as he knew he was correct. A pair of green eyes watched from the baggage as they soon approached.

"Excuse me mister Lionblaze, I wondered if these belonged to someone." The tom mewed as he held out the pair of Earrings. Lionblaze knew that those were the ones. He soon pointed the Mosin Nagant at the tom.

"So you were the one who stole Leopardstar's earrings." Lionblaze hissed thinking he had the culprit the tom gulped as Ashfur came forth.

"Calm down Lionblaze. We would like to speak to him first." Ashfur tried to calm him down saying there was no need to solve this problem with violence. Lionblaze soon calmed as Ashfur turned to the tom. "Where did you find the earrings?" Ashfur began. The tom gulped as he wanted to be honest and not excused of stealing. He soon explained.

"On the floor in this car." He stuttered nervously, Ashfur looked down as he knew he could be lying but he wasn't so sure.

"Explain what you were doing before you found them." Ashfur wanted to hear what he was doing before he found the earrings. The baggage tom spoke.

"I was ordered by Mousefur to clear the windows of the train since the snow and ice is encrusting the train, I soon heard paw steps as if a cat was thundering past me. I soon dropped what I was doing and followed the cat behind, it lead me to the baggage car and then as soon as got into the room I heard a loud bang, several suitcases fell as I looked to see a pair of earrings on the ground and a black tail snaking its way into the luggage. I held onto the earrings wondering if they belonged to someone." Lionblaze wasn't sure if he was lying now. Ashfur soon checked the baggage as he noticed some of them were arranged differently, it was clear something did fall with a bang. The tom spoke some more. "You see this crate? The one with the two holes in it, something must have picked its way free and managed to get out, now it's roaming around on this train." He showed him the crate with the two holes but the holes merged into one becoming a bigger hole, it was clear the crate was pushed open as something was hiding in there must have got out and is free to roam around. Leopardstar entered the room as she was looking for the earrings. She soon spotted the toms as well as the earrings as they weren't damaged in any way.

"My earrings are safe!" Leopardstar shouted. She soon turned to the toms as she was wondering where he found them. "Where did you find them?" Lionblaze soon turned as he spoke.

"The baggage tom found them and decided to hold onto them, he found them on the floor when he heard a loud bang come from the room and he checked it out to see them on the floor as well as some luggage, then he saw a black tail snake its way into a corner of the car." Lionblaze explained what had happened, the pair of green eyes were watching as she knew now wasn't a good time to strike; she needed to do something when no one was around.

"Well if you want to store your valuables, I suggest you put them in the safe. No cat should be able to get into the safe as it's made of metal and there is a code to getting in it." The baggage tom suggested. Leopardstar wasn't too sure about leaving the valuables in the safe. She soon turned and walked away.

"I can handle my own valuables, thank you." Leopardstar told them as she walked off. Ashfur, Lionblaze and Thornclaw nodded as they all walked away. The green eyes watching them as they walked out.

Molewhisker was waiting as Poppyfrost was helping set the area up for a movie to be played. Cherryfall and Alderheart were helping her as Molewhisker was waiting on Dovewing. Dovewing came out as she wanted to get herself beautiful.

"Took 15 minutes to getting myself fluffed out and beautiful for tonight." Dovewing told them as she pulled up some chairs as she was sitting down next to Tigerstar and Ivypool. Tigerstar soon brought a case up.

"I brought along a few games to pass the time since there is no internet for a good chunk of the trip, at least we have communication to the outside world though." Tigerstar told them as this trip was going to be a long one. Poppyfrost walked over to Molewhisker.

"Hey we're going to watch a movie, want to join us?" Poppyfrost asked Molewhisker. Molewhisker nodded no as it was a signal that he was good. Lionblaze and Ashfur soon walked past them as Tigerstar was shuffling a couple decks of cards around, he soon got out the chips that he brought along as they were many colors. He soon laid them out as he was ready to tell them about the game they were playing.

"Now the objective is just to get 21 and beat me out and then you'll win." Tigerstar explained, he started dealing the cards to everyone as Alderheart sat next to Poppyfrost with Cherryfall.

"Did he say he wanted to watch the movie?" Alderheart asked Poppyfrost. Poppyfrost turned his head to face Alderheart.

"He said he's good. He's playing Black Jack with a couple of friends." Poppyfrost responded. Breezepelt entered the lounge car as he soon went up to the stand with Heathertail.

"Two things of popcorn please?" Breezepelt told the cat at the stand. The cats soon pulled the buckets up as Breezepelt decided to pay it up. Molewhisker had won the first match as he got the winnings. While no money was involved, it was just for fun. Mistystar soon got a fire in the fireplace going for when there was no heat to make the atmosphere more relaxing as the cats decided to put in a movie to get the cats minds off of being bored on this long trip.

Jayfeather was sitting around bored as Brackenfur was getting more information in through the telegram on what trains will be coming ahead of them as they were trying to make time.

"So anything interesting going on?" Jayfeather asked Brackenfur. Brackenfur soon caught a break as he turned his head and spoke.

"Nope, just another train on the main heading down. We're heading up." Brackenfur responded. Jayfeather soon grabbed another presto log as he puts it in the fire to keep the place warm.

"What type of train?" Jayfeather asked. Brackenfur looked over the logs again as he was looking for the message when he pulled it up.

"Freight again. It's going to pull into the siding and wait for us to pass on the other track, we might as well tell the engineers to take on more water." Brackenfur told them. Jayfeather laughed at his corny joke. Soon Ashfur and Lionblaze entered in as they soon sat down to finish their cold dinner.

"So found the thief?" Jayfeather asked on why they were gone for so long. Lionblaze turned to face his sibling.

"We found the earrings but not the cat who stole them. We thought it was that tom in the baggage car but it turned out he only found them not steal them." Lionblaze told Jayfeather as he wanted to finish his noodles. Jayfeather turned to him.

"It's pretty obvious that we must stay up all night to make sure we're up to schedule. Remember the hot bed technique? We each get a couple hours of rest until 06:00 that is when we pull into Khabarovsk a half an hour later, we'll be there until 7:10 when we got everything prepared, refueled, ash pan cleaned out and restocked on supplies as well as having fresh water and waste cleaned. The cats should have 40 minutes to stretch their legs and visit the station markets." Jayfeather explained their plan. The others nodded as they continued to rattle on for the night keeping the time with the traffic on the tracks.

Meanwhile in the front baggage car, Thornclaw was speaking with the replacement baggage cat for the night, Mosspelt as she was making sure everything was in order.

"I heard that Leopardstar got robbed earlier today and I think we should make the safe universal to all cats on the train." Mosspelt began. Thornclaw was cleaning the bolt to his Mosin Nagant as Mosspelt was chatting.

"Yes I know; we now think there might be a thief on this train, I don't know what it might steal next. All we know is that it came from a box and that had two holes in it and it picked its way free from the crate, shuts the lights off for a moment than took off, we need to be on high alert because of it. We don't know what other valuables it might try to steal." Thornclaw explained the situation as if they were going to be in some hot water in the meantime. He soon reinserted the bolt into the rifle as Firestar and Bluestar walked in. "Can I help you?" Thornclaw spoke.

"Yes we would like to put something in the safe if you don't mind." Firestar mewed as he wanted to make the presentation clear. Thornclaw nodded as he was curious about what their demand was.

"What is it that you want to put in?" Thornclaw told them. Firestar soon handed him a large rectangular object in a red bag. Thornclaw opened the bag up as he let the object slide out into his paws.

"That piece of steel is worth more than this train alone." Bluestar told him. "Plus we heard the news so we decided now would be a good opportunity to store our valuables. That steel holds the key on how we can build machines that can fly into the beyond, something Cloudtail seems curious about what lies beyond this world." Bluestar knew that the steel block would be in safe paws as Thornclaw opened the safe using the combination. He soon placed the steel back in the bag as he puts the object in the safe which was filling up with a lot of valuables that were in danger of getting stolen, he soon turned back to Mosspelt as he wanted to make one thing clear.

"We stay in here until 22:00 then we go to our cabins and brush our teeth, it is a good way to ensure a goodnight's rest for tomorrow as we will be picking up supplies and more crates. However we aren't picking up any more passengers since this is a one way journey, no cat can get on or off after Vladivostok." Thornclaw explained to Mosspelt about what their plan was. Soon a pair of green eyes was watching as she knew she would have the entire place to herself but she still didn't want to be discovered so it would be best to stay hidden.

It was soon after 22:00 as the lounge was returned back to normal and the cats were asked to pack up for the night to get some rest. Molewhisker yawned as he knew that tonight's journey would go undisturbed. Dovewing followed him as they went to their cabins to see that the chairs were set up to be beds for the night. Molewhisker soon grabbed the toothbrush and toothpaste to clean his mouth out for the night. Dovewing did the same thing as they soon went to their berth knowing that they had a good first day on the rails. There were still many more days on the journey though. Molewhisker soon closed up all of the curtains as he locked the door to the berth as all the curtains were out.

"Goodnight Dovewing, see you in the morning." Molewhisker whispered to her. He soon shuts off the lamp in the berth as he soon drifted to sleep with the slow rocking of the train putting him to sleep.

**[A/N]: Interesting first day on this trip, will calculate the distance between stops and stations to see how long it will last and would they be able to catch the mysterious black she cat roaming around on the train? Let me know who the black she-cat with the green eyes should be as we're waking up in Khabarovsk tomorrow.**


	5. Khabarovsk: The first stop

**Trans-Siberian Express, Day 2, Khabarovsk station: 7 miles, 06:10, 23:10 Moscow time**

Molewhisker woke up as he had slept well the night before. He knew from Tigerstar that the first stop on this train was at 6:30, looking at his watch, he knew it must was morning but at the same time it was still dark out as the sun wasn't going to rise for another hour or so. Groggy as ever, Molewhisker grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste as he decided to head for the bathroom. He soon slipped inside knowing that Dovewing needed to be awake too since they were approaching the first stop on their journey. Using the toothbrush he had and some hot water, he began brushing his teeth as he looked into the mirror to make sure every single tooth was scrubbed, spitting out the toothpaste, he soon washed himself with some hot water to wake himself up. He soon cleaned the bathroom up as he headed back into the car. The snow had stopped falling but it was clear that the snow was going to stay. He looked around seeing the thermometers at the end of the end of the car as it was taking temperatures of the inside and outside of the train, on the inside it said it was a cozy 65 degrees as he looked at the other one, it was about 9 degrees below zero. It was frigid outside. He soon decided to head into his cabin as he brought along some supplies to keep him warm as he knew they were only going to be outside for a few minutes. He soon decided to head to the dining car.

Tigerstar was already up as he was helping himself to some early morning coffee. He stirred the ground up beans in some hot water as he knew that he needed an early morning pick upper for when they stop at the station. Millie was up as she was busy getting the car ready for breakfast. Molewhisker entered the car. He soon decided to take a seat next to Tigerstar who was surprised that he got up early today.

"You're up early; you must be ready to meet the babushkas." Tigerstar greeted Molewhisker. Molewhisker shivered as it was clear he was struggling to warm up.

"Yeah, we said we're going to be there for how long?" Molewhisker asked him thinking Tigerstar had a definite answer but someone else was in the car helping himself to some early morning coffee.

"40 minutes." Ashfur called to them. Molewhisker and Tigerstar turned their seats to Ashfur who had his Mosin Nagant nearby; he was busy polishing the rifle Bayonet as he soon spoke. "They need to refuel the engine as well as dump yesterday's fire out and light up a new one so they don't melt the grates keeping the fire up, they've been dumping the ashes every hour or so to make sure we don't have a buildup in the engine, plus the joints need to be greased up so it will take a while, just be happy you will be getting off for a bit and take a look around or buy a couple of things. I heard Siberia is rich in gemstones." The cats looked at Ashfur as he explained. It was clear the say was beginning to light up a bit but it was still dark out.

"Also how cold is it? I can feel a chill crawling along my fur." Molewhisker asked as he was still trying to warm up.

"Cold enough to have icicles form on your tail that's for sure." Ashfur told Molewhisker if he didn't come prepared, he would easily freeze to death in the wilderness. Breezepelt came as he was cranky. He barely got any sleep as he was paranoid about the Yeti Statue.

"Also did anyone bother to check the baggage car about the Yeti Statue?" Breezepelt asked them as he wanted to see how his prized possession was doing. Ashfur soon scooted the Bayonet onto the rifle as he turned to him.

"I checked it about nearly 30 minutes ago and the crate is still in the same position as it was the following night, I guess the thief has more to do with robbing jewelry than damaging a statue. Also Firestar told us that he needed to store something in the safe to make sure it isn't stolen. I checked everything in the safe and opened up the crate partially as the yeti statue didn't even move an inch." Ashfur told him as he knew he needed the Windclan passenger to relax. Molewhisker soon looked out the window as he saw the train was pulling into a siding but more importantly the station. They knew they were at their first stop. The brakes squealed as the train soon came to a standstill. Soon Ashfur got up as he went to see the door, he opened the door to the car as they realized they were at the first stop. He soon hurried to the rear baggage car.

"Looks like we're here." Tigerstar mewed to Molewhisker, Soon they felt a lurch as they wanted to take a look outside to see what was going on.

Ashfur soon went inside as the Jayfeather was asleep. He soon headed to Brackenfur who was buzzing away telling them they had arrived at the first station.

"We're here." Ashfur told them. Lionblaze nodded as he soon got up as he went with Ashfur to help the passengers off. Brackenfur soon made an announcement.

"Toms and She-cat's, we have arrived at Khabarovsk. You have 40 minutes to get off and get some shopping done; we leave at 7:10. Be back before then." Brackenfur soon hung up as he soon scooted open the door to toss some mail out to load fresh mail on. The porters at the station soon caught the sack as they began loading mail on.

Tigerstar and Molewhisker got off as the baggage doors were being opened to load supplies on, the locomotive had decoupled to have everything done to it, refueling, dumping the fire, checking it over, greasing it up and getting a new fire roaring. Poppyfrost shivered as Molewhisker walked up to his mother.

"Cold isn't it?" Molewhisker asked her. Poppyfrost looked at the two of them as her paws crunched in the snow.

"Freezing." Poppyfrost shivered. Molewhisker was in a similar condition his mother was in as Tigerstar knew he needed something to draw their attention away from the cold.

"We have 40 minutes to take a look around, there might be a coat store upon which I can get you both some fresh coats to wear." Tigerstar told them. He came prepared for this trip in particular.

"If it's something to keep us warm, then go ahead." Molewhisker shivered. Tigerstar nodded as he lead the two cats away from the platform to the nearby strip mall that laid less than 100 feet from the station, Tigerstar soon pulled them into the coat store as it was a lot warmer than it was outside. He soon began to speak.

"This station doesn't have the babushka I was talking about last night but this store specializes in winter essentials like coats, hats and gloves, since I brought along a ton of money, I might as well get some gifts for you two as well as your cabin mate Molewhisker." Tigerstar told him as he soon began going through the coats, he soon picked out three upon which he knew that would look good on them. He soon gave the fur jackets to Molewhisker and Poppyfrost to wear? They each tried them on as they found themselves feeling warmer than expected. They were surprised.

"Wow, this is comfortable, not going to lie." Poppyfrost admitted as she pulled the hood up in her coat. Molewhisker felt the same thing as his mother.

"You were right on the money." Molewhisker smiled to Tigerstar. Soon Tigerstar puts a fur trapper's hat on Molewhisker. Molewhisker was surprised as is ears were warm too. "Thanks Tigerstar," Tigerstar soon grabbed out some fur gloves that he found as he soon turned to them.

"Now we pay." He soon took everything as he walked up to the register. An elderly she-cat turned to him as Tigerstar puts down the clothing to be rung up. She soon took the clothes as she began ringing them up as the total was big for all of them.

"That will be 1,384 rubles sir." Her voice rasped as Tigerstar took out the money.

"You also accept American cash. Right?" Tigerstar asked her. Her voice rasped as she soon spoke.

"I do actually; travelers come to me during this time of year for fine winter clothing that my business pumps out on a daily basis." She responded. Tigerstar soon got out 30 dollars as she soon began to convert everything to cash from another country. She soon counted out the change to being 8 dollars and 69 cents. Tigerstar took the change as she soon turned to him. "Need a bag with that?" Tigerstar turned to take Poppyfrost's and Molewhisker's gear.

"For someone special; I need to get my friends warm." Tigerstar told her. She soon puts the 3rd set of coats and gloves into the bag as Poppyfrost and Molewhisker got their coats on with the gloves for their paws and the trapper's hat on Molewhisker. Tigerstar took the bag as he led them out the door. "Thank you." He mewed to her as he led the two of them outside.

"Come again." She rasped. The three of them were now walking outside as the sun's rays were starting to appear. Poppyfrost and Molewhisker weren't shivering now with their new warm gear on.

"Tigerstar how much time do we have?" Molewhisker asked him as they walked along the strip mall. Tigerstar soon looked at the watch that he had on him.

"29 minutes, we still got time." He responded. He soon opened the door to the book store as he wanted to get something for Molewhisker. Poppyfrost went back to the station as she wanted to stock up on snacks and drinks.

"Since we're here, I figured to let you around the public for a little bit. And I know how you like to read so I'm getting a couple of novels for you to keep your mind on something so you don't get cabin fever." Tigerstar soon pulled to the book attendant who was sorting books out. "Excuse me sir, got any books in the English language?" The attendant soon slid down from the ladder.

"I do actually but I know you don't want to be here for very long." The tom responded. He soon lead them to the book section labeled English as Tigerstar began looking through the books. He soon pulled out one from the informative section as well as two novels. He soon led Molewhisker to the register as he spoke.

"I know how much your cabin mate likes to read fantasies and you like war stories so I got you the novel called Mukden, since it looks interesting and I got you the guide titled how to speak Russkiy for beginners. This will come in handy for when you decide to speak the language when you meet the kremlin to pay off the loan." Tigerstar told him as he puts the books onto the register as a She-cat soon began ringing up the books. She soon totaled them as the cost came out to be cheap.

"That will be 278 rubles for all of those books." She told them uninterested. Tigerstar soon pulled out American cash as it had more value than 1 standard ruble.

"American cash should cut it." He mewed giving her a 5 dollar bill. She smiled as she soon picked up the bill as she puts it in, she knew she was keeping the change; she bagged the books up as Molewhisker took the bag. The tom waved goodbye to them as they exited the store.

"Although we have 19 minutes to spare, I say we head back to the station, I want to get a seat for breakfast as well as your little cabin mate getting something from the stop." Tigerstar told him as they walked back to the station. Cats were busy stocking up as one of the babushka's walked along pushing a cart full of freshly baked goods. An assortment of pastries, Molewhisker began to water as he wanted a few to take on the trip. He soon took out a couple of 1's from Tigerstar as he didn't mind. He gave the gesture as he was going to buy something.

"Excuse me sonny, what are you looking to buy?" The babushka cat asked him as she was wondering what treats he wanted to purchase.

"Maybe a few fruit pastries if you don't mind." Molewhisker responded. The Babushka nodded to him as Molewhisker picked out a few, they would be filled with Apples, cherries, apricots and berries. He soon gave her the bills as she bagged the goods up.

"I'll see you around Sonny." She gave a warm smile out of the cold weather. Ashfur, Thornclaw and Lionblaze were standing outside of the train with their Mosin Nagant's against their bodies as they were to stand guard for the train to make sure no one came to take it over. Tigerstar and Molewhisker were waiting as Poppyfrost came back with a bag loaded with snacks and drinks.

"We got a few things while we were out. We want to gift them to a certain someone when she decides to come for breakfast." Tigerstar told her as Ashfur looks at the watch that he had, it read 07:00. He soon shouted.

"Okay you cats have 10 minutes left; I suggest you begin boarding so we don't leave you behind." Ashfur made the announcement. He soon let the three of them board first as they were comfortable in their new coats. They soon made their way to the lounge car as they wanted to drop take off the goods to see what they look like.

"That was a nice time." Poppyfrost admitted. Molewhisker nodded as he taken the coat and hat off as he wanted to store this somewhere safe. He wanted to keep the trapper's hat on as it made him look like he belonged to this part of the word. He soon looked out as he saw the Khabarovsk sign it said on the station before he began looking out the window. He saw Heathertail running through the snow as she was carrying bags of avocadoes and almond milk. It was clear she was used to eating like a newcomer. She soon boarded the train as Ashfur looked at the watch. They still had 5 minutes. He soon checked to make sure all the passengers were on the train as he soon began picking up the stools as he boarded. Fresh water as finished being loaded as old water and waste was taken away. Brackenfur closed the door to the rear baggage car as the porters closed the front, the locomotive used was refueled and checked over and a fresh crew was assigned. It soon got to the train as the porters rushed over as they began coupling it together. Another train was pulling into the yard next to the station as it was getting out of the way for the passenger train. The signal turned green as the cats were soon settled into the train. Everything was stocked and ready.

Steam hissed from the cylinders as the wheels began moving again. The engine soon pulled hard as it was getting the train underway again. Brackenfur was still keeping in touch with the control as he wanted to monitor traffic on the line. Molewhisker looked out the window as they were rolling away from the station. It would be some time before they were going the 25 miles an hour again but they were beginning the next leg of the journey. They were back on the single track leaving for the next stop.

Brackenfur was still tapping away as he was beginning to get the distance between the last stop and the next stop. The next stop was the town of Chita. Jayfeather was still sitting around like usual. Ashfur and Lionblaze entered the rear baggage car as they were cold. They wanted a break.

"How far until our next stop?" Lionblaze asked Brackenfur as he was finished with the calculations, the message printed out on a small sheet of paper as Brackenfur soon took it out.

"We will be arriving in Chita in 15 hours from now." Brackenfur turned as he told them. Jayfeather needed some excitement. Lionblaze and Ashfur were riding along as Lionblaze was helping Brackenfur sort out the mail. Breakfast was coming.

**[A/N]: A neat little stop at a station there for you. The characters got out did a couple of things and got back on without a hitch. What else you think lies on the train? Let me know who the black cat with the green eyes should be since I feel like I want to go further than just robbery. Also tell me what she should do next to make the passengers even more paranoid since I kind of want something to happen for the guards and Jayfeather.**


	6. It can't be her

The dining car was once again alive as the cats were settling down for breakfast after getting back on the train, the early morning stop created a rush as the cats were scrambling around looking for seats. Molewhisker was sitting alone as he got his seat right near the cooks. He was reading the guide that Tigerstar gave him earlier this morning as he wanted to learn the language. Two Skyclan cats soon came into the car as they soon plopped themselves down next to him. Molewhisker knew his as he decided to hide the book as he opened up the menu to try to confuse the cats as he was just ordering. The two cats looked at him; one of them was a gray She-cat while the other was a black and white She-cat. Floss was cleaning the counters as she turned to Molewhisker as he puts the menu down.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Floss asked him. Molewhisker soon thought about it as he wanted to keep his suspicion low. He wanted to be vague as he didn't want to keep her waiting.

"Some juice would be fine." Molewhisker responded. He soon decided to take off the trapper's hat as he puts it under him to make sure it wasn't snatched.

"What kind? Apple? Orange? Cranberry?" Floss asked him wondering what he wanted to drink. Molewhisker didn't want to be noticed by the two Skyclan sitting next to him as he quickly made up his mind.

"Apple, just water it down if you please, I don't want it to be too sweet." Molewhisker responded. Floss nodded as she went to get him the drink. He continued looking at the menu seeing what he wanted. Daisy soon puts the plates of freshly prepared food onto the outbound as Floss came running to retrieve the plates as Daisy turned as she wanted to take his order.

"Excuse me sir, what would you like to order?" Daisy asked him as he wanted. Molewhisker thought about it for a moment before he spoke.

"Two eggs easy up firm yolk." Molewhisker spoke on what he ordered. Daisy soon wrote it down as she soon asked him.

"Anything else you want with your eggs?" Daisy asked him on what he wanted. Molewhisker looked at the menu as he decided on what he wanted as he kept looking.

"Some toast, bacon and hash browns." Molewhisker spoke. Daisy wrote it down as she soon turned to him as she was wondering what kind of things he wanted.

"What kind of toast you want?" Daisy asked him wondering if he would be more specific.

"Whole wheat with a little bit of butter on it and as for bacon, make it turkey bacon." Molewhisker spoke. Daisy wrote down everything as she soon went to the stove as she wanted to begin cooking, Molewhisker sighed as he knew he was going to relax. Soon he felt something tap on him as he turned to see the Skyclan cat sitting next to him.

"Oh hello sir, I never knew you were traveling on this train too." The black and white she-cat mewed to him. Molewhisker turned to face the she-cat as she was warming up to him.

"Oh nice to make an acquaintance." Molewhisker told her as he nervously shook her paw. The cat was looking to see what she wanted for breakfast as it was clear there were many options for her to pick.

"My name is Violetshine and this is my sister Twigbranch. I was wondering what I wanted to get." Violetshine introduced herself as Molewhisker didn't know what to say.

"Pick whatever you please. I'm getting breakfast myself." Molewhisker responded. He soon decided to take a sip of his juice as Daisy soon puts down the plate of hot food.

"It's still sizzling so wait a minute or risk burning your mouth." Daisy warned him about this. Molewhisker nodded as he was fully aware of hot food. Violetshine and Twigbranch decided to order as Daisy brought to him ketchup for him to use with his food. He soon decided to begin eating up before the chill of outside scared away the heat of the food. Violetshine turned to Molewhisker.

"Excuse me sir, but Leafstar is missing 100 dollars in cash as she had it in her cabin but then she came back and it was gone." Violetshine wanted to make that clear. Soon Leafstar came in with Ashfur, Lionblaze and Thornclaw. Molewhisker stopped eating as Ashfur wanted to make this clear.

"Whoever is going around and stealing stuff, we would want to let you know that it is not tolerated to any extent. We need to figure out what is going on and who is causing us such great dismay." Ashfur made the announcement. They soon walked along the car as none of them wanted to give an eye to the three of them as they knew an angry guard meant something bad would happen. Molewhisker soon turned as he continued eating breakfast.

"Do you know who has been stealing on this train?" Violetshine asked Molewhisker. Molewhisker soon turned to her as he was eating some turkey bacon.

"That I really do not know of. Why don't you go ahead and talk to Leafstar about what this cat looked like. Then report back to me about it as I will go looking for the cat with that description." Molewhisker responded. He knew he needed to leave the two she-cats on their own as he knew he needed to settle down with Tigerstar and his cabin mate. A faint rattling was heard as it was coming a couple cars ahead of them as it looked like they were causing a ruckus. He soon decided to finish breakfast by eating the rest of everything and finishing the juice. He soon got up as he walked away putting the trappers hat back on him.

Molewhisker was back in the lounge car with Tigerstar and Dovewing. They were discussing what was going on.

"I heard Leafstar was robbed this morning." Tigerstar began as he began setting up the chess board.

"It turned out the rumors I predicted with the guards back at Vladivostok are true." Molewhisker responded. Dovewing looked at him.

"We can't just sit there and let the incidents roll up to the door in a red carpet; we need to do something about it." Dovewing told them that sitting down and accepting it wasn't the best idea. Molewhisker began to think, was there a solution to all of this.

"You know back at the station I told the guards I was carrying a weapon of self-defense of some sort, now it is only a matter of time before it will come in handy." Molewhisker decided to let them in on a little secret. Soon the door swung open as Ashfur guided Lionblaze through while Thornclaw was keeping their rear. Soon they vanished behind the door as they were soon in the rear baggage car.

"A weapon? What kind of weapon?" Tigerstar asked him if he had any idea on what he was armed with. Molewhisker soon took out the Nagant M1895 Revolver he had on him as the cars stared at him with astonishment.

"I'm kind of surprised you managed to smuggle it on board with you." Dovewing mewed as she didn't know that her cabin mate was carrying a weapon.

"I told the guards I didn't want to get robbed so I'm carrying it as my shield." Molewhisker responded. Dovewing knew that it was their ticket to finding out who it was. Tigerstar remembered something.

"Oh yes, Dovewing you completely missed this morning. We were at the station upon which I decided to pick something up for you." Tigerstar told her. Dovewing nodded wondering what it was. Tigerstar soon gave Dovewing the items in the bag, inside was the book and the winter clothing they picked up earlier that day. Dovewing decided to try the stuff on for herself. Tigerstar soon finished setting up the chess board as Dovewing came to him. "How does it look on you?" Dovewing was looking around as the coat was a dark gray with a black interior as well as white gloves for her paws.

"It's a little hot to put this on but I do feel comfortable in it though." Dovewing told them. Tigerstar soon got up as he wanted to go put on his prized winter coat that he had on him.

"Wait here." Tigerstar soon went off as he went ahead to get his stuff. Dovewing and Molewhisker waited as Molewhisker decided to put his stuff on so he could be in the same condition as Dovewing.

"These coats are meant to block out the cold and the gloves on the paws are meant to not pick up any snow. It was frigid when we got off this morning. Thankfully there was a coat store not too far from the station." Molewhisker explained to her on what happened. Dovewing felt bummed out about what happened.

"You clearly had fun but I was fast asleep so I missed out on the entire thing. I got up at 7:45 this morning. Must have overslept." Dovewing sighed as she missed out on this morning's events. Molewhisker puts a paw on her as he knew that it was only one event she missed out on.

"Don't worry there will be plenty more of where this morning will come from." Molewhisker told her. Tigerstar came back as he was in his winter attire, black gloves with a coat that matched his name. The coat was red with black fur over on the ends and the hood. The coat was patterned with golden spots along the back and front. Molewhisker and Dovewing smiled.

"Look at you Tigerstar; you seem to be like the captain of the Cossacks." Molewhisker commented on Tigerstar's attire. Tigerstar smirked as he soon sat down.

"Well you look like bear trapper in Siberia." Tigerstar commented to him back. Molewhisker laughed. Dovewing kept a smile on her muzzle as she was enjoying the trips as much as the two of them. Soon a mysterious tom came in, he seemed suspicious as he soon walked over to Dovewing. Dovewing gave him a wide eyed stare telling him to back off. Tigerstar and Molewhisker didn't know who this stranger was but Dovewing made it clear that he wasn't welcome. The stranger tom soon backed off as he slowly inched his way to the stand. Dovewing turned her head back.

"Who was that?" Molewhisker asked who the suspicious looking tom was. It was clear he was ordering something from the stand.

"That's Bumblestripe, he's that one annoying selfish stalker who is taking every waking moment to follow me around and spy on me, I swear this happened to me while I was still in school. I came on this train to get away from and somehow, he's on the same train as me. Luckily I have Molewhisker for a cabin mate instead of him. And he's a coward." Dovewing explained who Bumblestripe as he was busy getting vodka from the stand. Molewhisker soon turned to him.

"Based on his looks, I want to figure out what's he's up to so we'll counter stalk him to try to figure out who's been robbing the passengers so far." Molewhisker whispered to them as he had a plan. Maybe they could crack the mystery before it gets out of hand. Dovewing and Tigerstar scooted in as they wanted in on this plan.

Brackenfur was busy buzzing away trying to figure out where the Local traffic was coming and going. Ashfur and Thornclaw were sitting on the chairs as Jayfeather had put an ice pack on Lionblaze's head. He soon turned to them.

"So what exactly did happen while you were in the first baggage car?" Jayfeather asked them as he was tending to Lionblaze. Ashfur got up as he spoke.

"We thought we had the cat cornered so we ditched the rifles and only used the Bayonets. We tried charging out to her but she knocked over some of the luggage with a bang. One of the suitcases had hit Lionblaze in the head as he fell over, the black she-cat dropped everything and went to hide ditching Leafstar's money, Leafstar was glad to have her money back but Lionblaze had been hit in the head pretty hard. We decided to come back here so you can reduce the swelling." Ashfur explained to Jayfeather what went down in the first baggage car. Jayfeather nodded as he soon takes the ice pack off of Lionblaze as he instructed the tom to lie down and rest up a bit.

"We need to double down our efforts to make sure we catch the thief and find out whoever she is." Jayfeather wanted to make that clear as he knew he didn't want anyone getting robbed on the train. He soon turned to them wondering if they had found anything. "Did you find anything from this thief so far?" Jayfeather wanted clues thinking if they found something, it could lead them to whoever was robbing the passengers in the train. Ashfur stuttered as he soon got up, he went in as he grabbed something that he found from Brackenfur's desk.

"Well we did manage to find this card that came from the She-cat. It says her name and identity on it, I was shocked about it myself." Ashfur responded as he was telling Jayfeather about the clue they found from the She-cat that could lead to her identity on who it really was. Jayfeather soon took the card as he began to read it over; he decided to check it out on who it really said. What he saw made Jayfeather jump out from his fur. Lionblaze got up after feeling a bit better now that the pain was gone. He soon turned to speak to Jayfeather.

"Well who is it?" Lionblaze asked him wondering who it was that was stealing the passenger's valuables. Jayfeather couldn't respond to this as Lionbaze soon read it over himself. He was just as surprised as Jayfeather was as Jayfeather soon muttered to the others.

"It can't be her…" Jayfeather was having trouble finding the appropriate words for the situation that he was in. In fact the cat that was going around and robbing the passengers was no other than Hollyleaf.

**[A/N]: So we have the identity on who it is that is going around and robbing the valuables, now the cats need to come up with a plan on catching this cat red handed, is she working for anyone? We don't know for sure. If they really wanted to start going after her, they need to do so when they are on the move, if they stop at a station to do what they need, she could easily get away.**

**Also, what should Hollyleaf do next to make the passengers even more suspicious of the fact that she is now riding on the train? Your answers will not go unmentioned. Cheers.**


	7. Who are those two cats

Molewhisker, Dovewing and Tigerstar were soon joined with Poppyfrost as she had come into the car. The three of them were discussing on how they can try to catch the thief red handed.

"So how you expect on how we can do this, there are only 10 cars on the train and only 4 of us, we will be spread thin and unable to catch the thief and report it to the guards." Poppyfrost asked them if they knew how to catch this thief. Molewhisker soon took off his hat and scratched behind his ear as he had no idea either. He soon looked out the window as they were rolling through a forest. He soon needed to ask more questions.

"What about Ivypool and those two Skyclan cats I met earlier this morning, would they want to assist us on catching the thief?" Molewhisker asked them. Dovewing looked at him as he wanted to get more cats into the pile on how to catch the thief.

"Ivypool might be keen I mean she's willing to fight, the two Skyclan cat's I'm not sure of, you might need to pay them a visit." Dovewing mewed to them. Molewhisker and Tigerstar nodded as they were preparing to round up the cats when Ashfur, Lionblaze and Thornclaw came from the rear baggage car. Thornclaw went ahead as he was going to take position in the front baggage car to take up watch. Ashfur soon went to the table.

"Planning to catch the thief?" Ashfur asked them. Molewhisker turned his head.

"Yes we are. We're rounding up everyone who might be willing to help us on this endeavor." Molewhisker responded. He turned his head back outside as the weather was starting to get ugly again.

"Mind if we help you?" Ashfur asked them. Tigerstar turned surprised as he wasn't expecting this to work out.

"Uhh sure, but are there any extra weapons you might have stored?" Tigerstar asked as he knew they needed all the help they could get. Ashfur gave it a thought as he remembered what they packed along on this journey if they wanted to be effective at keeping the passengers safe.

"We only have bullets, not weapons. But we could spread you along the cars." Ashfur soon replied, the others were bummed out as they had no way of defending themselves from the thief in case the thief attacked. "We can always call the guards at the next station to sweep the train to look for the thief." Tigerstar knew that they didn't need any extra help but when worse came to worse, they had that to fall back on.

"We don't need it now but if things sour, then we need it." Tigerstar soon got up with Molewhisker as they went to go find Ivypool and the two Skyclan cats that were traveling along. However, they didn't need to go very far. Twigbranch and Violetshine soon came on the train as Molewhisker looked at them.

"We came looking for you." Violetshine explained. Molewhisker was surprised by that as he soon began to speak to them.

"Weird, we were going to look for you when you decided to show up. Anyways we're preparing to track down the thief, did you see her or anything?" Molewhisker spoke to them as he was wondering if they ran into the thief on the train. Twigbranch wasn't so sure but Violetshine soon nudged her.

"We did, we were looking around in the baggage car as we heard a rattle in the car when we finished breakfast. We decided to go and investigate as we soon spotted three cats walking about; one of them was a black she-cat, another she-cat colored lithe, dark cream and a very pale gray tom with black stripes." Violetshine spoke. Dovewing sook recognized the cat of the third description.

"I know him, he's Bumblestripe." Dovewing spoke out. She began to wonder, was Bumblestripe working with her and the third cat in the description. She knew there were more cats in on this. Lionblaze soon pulled a chair as he pulled up to the table. He soon spoke to them.

"You might have to take a gander at this." He spoke laying the card out on the table. In the corner of the card had a picture of the black She-cat that matched the description to the picture that was there. The others were surprised about this.

"So according to the description of this, the cat that is going around causing all the fuss is Hollyleaf?" Molewhisker asked them. Lionblaze nodded as they had the identities of two of the cats that were going around the third cat that Violetshine spotted was still up for debate as Dovewing got up.

"Where is Ivypool? I want to go get her." Dovewing asked Poppyfrost who was Ivypool's berth mate. Poppyfrost soon turned to respond to her.

"She's back in the cabin, she told me she was going back there when she had breakfast as she wanted to visit with a close friend of hers." Poppyfrost responded. Dovewing nodded as she got up to go find Ivypool.

Ivypool was sitting in her car with Cherryfall and their friend Cinderheart as Cinderheart had some yarn and knitting utensils. The three she-cats were riding along as they chatted.

"With the robberies on the train, I feel scared to turn my back on something valuable like money or gold. I don't know if they will let up with these incidents." Cinderheart responded as she was busy knitting away at the yarn. Ivypool was looking at her while Cherryfall was reading a book.

"I wonder if Alderheart would notice me for my merits?" Cherryfall sighed. Cinderheart turned to her as she spoke.

"You know you certainly got the hots for that tom, is there a reason why?" Cinderheart soon paused to ask Cherryfall about that. Cherryfall soon spoke.

"Because he's doing his best to be a good tom, even though he doesn't have a lot of money, has a disability and has a bit of a drinking problem, he's always motivated on doing what's right. And he doesn't need medicine to control it." Cherryfall gave her reasoning. She soon felt something but she clears it up as she kept speaking. "Give anyone someone who they could look up to and they'll be bound to come to you." Ivypool nodded as Cinderheart continued knitting.

"Good words for you girl." Ivypool replied. Soon there was a knocking on the door as Ivypool turned her head to see who it was. "Come in its open." Ivypool gave the invitation for whoever was outside. The door opened to reveal Dovewing as she soon turned to Ivypool.

"Sister, it's urgent." Dovewing began. Ivypool got up wondering what was going on. Cherryfall and Cinderheart were looking at them as she was wondering what was going on between the she-cats. Dovewing soon turned as she left. Ivypool turned her head.

"I need to get going, I'll be back, I promise." Ivypool soon left as she followed Dovewing. She was taking her to the lounge car upon which they were planning something.

Molewhisker and the others were busy discussing on how to tackle this down went they heard the door open with Dovewing and Ivypool. He turned his head as the car was rattling a bit as they traveled along the tracks.

"So we'll take up different positions on the car, Thornclaw will cover the first baggage car, Tigerstar will take up position on the leader's car, Violetshine in the dining car, Molewhisker for the Riverclan, Ashfur for the Thunderclan, Dovewing for the Shadowclan, Twigbranch for the Skyclan, Ivypool for the Windclan, Poppyfrost will stay where she is and I, Lionblaze will be in the rear baggage car." Lionblaze soon explained what their plan was. The others nodded as they had nothing to ask. Nodding with agreement, they soon got up as they went to their respected cars to patrol and take surveillance.

Lionblaze soon entered the rear baggage car as Jayfeather and Brackenfur were stationed, he knew the car wasn't as big as a normal passenger car and it was gray on the outside but he knew he was riding along in it.

"Plan is in motion, looks like we are going to wait until one of them is caught and we run to them." Lionblaze sighed; he soon sat down as he knew he would wait for the signal. Jayfeather was curious about this while Brackenfur was still keeping in touch with the outside world.

"What plan?" Jayfeather asked him as he was busy inspecting the needles to the medical equipment he had.

"We have plans to catch this thief red handed and we were positioned on different parts of the train to raise the alarm for any suspicious activity." Lionblaze answered him back. He soon began to relax as the train rattled along.

Violetshine was in the dining car as she was keeping her eyes peeled as she was looking for the thief, lunch hadn't roll around yet but breakfast was over as she was looking for anyone who was suspicious. Lunch wouldn't be for another hour or so, she had to keep her eyes peeled. Tigerstar was busy wandering around the car peeking into the windows to see what was going on. He soon peaked into the Shadowclan berth of the car as Blackstar was busy reading a book, he knew better than to disturb him. He soon went to the Windclan berth which Onestar and Tallstar were chatting about what was going on. He decided to put his ear to it.

"I wonder what was going on with that she-cat that was walking along with that tabby." Onestar spoke to Tallstar. Tallstar turned to him.

"Dunno, when we spoke to Mousefur about it, she said she checked their tickets but it remains unclear on what their purpose is." Tallstar responded as he was counting up some of the money that they had with them. Tigerstar was watching this as he knew that they were no help at all. He soon decided to peek his head into the Thunderclan car upon which he saw Bluestar, Bramblestar and Firestar were busy discussing something upon which Bluestar was keeping her valuables safe. Tigerstar turned away as he went to find the Riverclan cabin as it was just Crookedstar reading a newspaper. He soon turned as he spotted Mistystar walking down the hall. He soon turned to Mistystar.

"Excuse me miss." Tigerstar began. Mistystar turned to him.

"What is it Tigerstar?" Mistystar responded as she was a little annoyed. Tigerstar stood there nervously before finding the confidence to speak.

"Did you see Mousefur anywhere?" Tigerstar asked her wondering if Mousefur was there. Mistystar soon turned to him as she soon spoke.

"And your request to find her is?" Mistystar asked him wondering what he had in mind.

"I heard talks in the Windclan leader cabin about Mousefur checking their tickets yet they don't know who they are, I want to figure out what was going on." Tigerstar responded as he wanted to know where the elderly she-cat was. Mistystar thought about it for a moment before she spoke.

"She's at the dining car; everybody will start making their way there for lunch since it's that time of day." Mistystar responded as she told him where she saw him last. Tigerstar nodded as he soon began to walk away. He turned to Mistystar as he was very grateful for her help.

"Thank you." Tigerstar smiled as he walked to the dining car. Mistystar nodded in response as she opened up the cabin and walked in.

Tigerstar entered the dining car as the cats from their posts were coming here to enjoy some lunch. Mousefur was looking out the window as she was watching the first few flakes of snow fall as they were rolling through another snowstorm.

"Excuse me Mousefur, sorry if I'm bothering you but when you checked the tickets the day before, did you check the tickets of a pale gray tabby tom and a dark cream She-cat?" Tigerstar asked her. Mousefur soon thought about it for a moment as she was thinking about when was the last time she had encountered those two in a situation like that. She soon turned and remembered.

"Oh yes, I do remember, I ended up checking their tickets as they are in Thunderclan Berth #2 along with two other cats named Berrynose and Foxleap." Mousefur explained. Tigerstar knew he had his first clue but he needed more.

"Okay but who are these cats?" Tigerstar asked her wondering who they actually were. Mousefur soon pondered for a moment before she remembered who they were as she turned and spoke to Tigerstar.

"Their names are Bumblestripe and Rosepetal." Mousefur responded as she soon remembered who they were, Molewhisker and the others soon entered the car as they were hungry and bored from keeping up guard. He soon saw Tigerstar as he walked over to him.

"Tigerstar, is there a reason why you are here?" Molewhisker was wondering why he was in this car and not in his assigned car taking up guard. Tigerstar turned to him.

"I came here to ask Mousefur about the two cats that were riding along. Dovewing mentioned Bumblestripe so I wanted to confirm this was true with Mousefur, the cat who checked out tickets. And we just got a clue from her on who the third cat is." Tigerstar spoke to Molewhisker. When he heard that the third cat was identified, he was curious to see who it was.

"Well then who is it that is riding along on this train?" Molewhisker asked him as he was wondering who it was. Tigerstar soon looked outside as the weather had rapidly turned into a blizzard.

"Her name is Rosepetal." Tigerstar responded as he turned back to Molewhisker. Molewhisker was shocked; the she-cat he had deeply despised was riding along in the same train as he was. He knew that he needed to keep his anger to the side as he wanted to figure out more.

"What cabin have they checked in?" Molewhisker still needed more answers though as he wanted to figure out what was going on.

"According to Mousefur, they are in cabin #2 with Foxleap and Berrynose." Tigerstar responded. Molewhisker knew that is where they needed to go after lunch but for now they needed a bite as he soon sat down on one of those chairs he sat that morning as Millie came to him.

"Oh hello sir, you're in time for the 2nd meal of the day, can I start you with something to drink?" Millie began the requests. Molehwhisker thought about it for a moment as he just wanted something simple.

"Water should be fine." He responded. Millie soon handed him the lunch menu as she went to get him some water. Molewhisker soon turned to the window as he saw the snow was falling; he needed to not get side tracked with lunch so he could be able to visit the cats that Tigerstar brought up. Millie soon puts down his glass of water as Molewhisker soon abruptly asked her. "Excuse me got a paper and pen? I would like to write something down." Millie turned to him as she soon gave him a post-it as well as a blue inked pen. Molewhisker puts down the menu for just a moment as he got the pen out. He scribbled in a corner of the post-it to make sure the pen had ink in it as he got results, the pen had ink. He soon began writing down this: Thunderclan Berth No.2. He soon folded up the note as he puts it on his head as he puts the trapper's hat on. He soon picked up the menu as he decided on what to get. Millie took the pen away as she went off to begin cooking. Molewhisker decided on what he should get for lunch as he puts the menu down as he wanted to make his lunch. Millie soon walked over to him as she was wondering what he had in mind.

"So what you want to eat for the afternoon?" Millie was wondering on he was going to order.

"So Bacon club." Molewhisker began. Millie began writing it down as she was wondering if he could be more specific.

"What kind of bacon you want with that?" Millie asked him wondering what he wanted to start with.

"Turkey bacon." Molewhisker spoke. Millie nodded as she was wondering about what else he wanted on that club.

"What other things you want on that club?" Millie asked him as Molewhisker took a sip of his water.

"I would like some tomato, lettuce, butter chip pickles and mayo." Molewhisker spoke. Millie wrote it down as she was wondering what kind he needed.

"What kind of bread you want it on?" Millie asked him as she was wondering what he wanted.

"Wheat. I don't like white bread." Molewhisker responded. Millie wrote it down as she knew that was something she needed to cook up.

"And that will come with kettle chips and your food will be out shortly." Millie responded as she turned away to go cook. Molewhisker nodded as Dovewing soon came in and sat next to him.

"Molewhisker you seem like you're on to something." Dovewing began as Daisy walked over to her and handed her a menu so she could get something.

"I am, I got the news from Tigerstar that we need to go to Thunderclan berth No.2 as we figured out who the third cat is in on this. Her name is Rosepetal and we're going to speak to her cabin mates if they saw anything suspicious about those two." Molewhisker spoke to her as Dovewing nodded. They were getting somewhere with this as they needed to figure out who it was and how to hunt them down.

"That's good, the more clues we get the easier it will be to find them and track them to where they will strike next." Dovewing smiled as she knew they were getting somewhere. Daisy soon came over to her as she began to speak to her. Molewhisker looked around as he knew that something could go wrong at any time like Lionblaze's words back at Vladivostok. He spotted the two cats that were Rosepetal and Bumblestripe as they were busy chatting with a few cats as if they wanted to hide their suspicion. He knew it was better not to get involved. He soon turned back as Dovewing finished ordering her food. "After this we need to figure out who it really is. Ivypool is a good spy, maybe she could track their every move without getting noticed." Molewhisker nodded as Millie came forth serving the tom his food.

"Thank you Millie." Molewhisker responded as he soon picked up one of the halves as he bit into it. He wanted to enjoy the break before something bad was to happen. He kept eating keeping his eyes and ears open for any sense of crime to happen but strangely enough, nothing happened. He soon finished his lunch as Dovewing was being served hers. Molewhisker turned to Dovewing as he got from his seat. "Remember where we go after this." Molewhisker soon took off as he left the car; he was now going to wait for them in the car they needed to meet in. They were on the trail of something.

**[A/N]: Giving everyone this as we're at 4 reviews. Our goal now is to get more reviews as I really like the support. Keep this support rolling as I will make more chapters like this in the future.**

**Also the purpose of this fanfic is made to compete with the overused High School AU's that are so numerous in this genre. So might as well try to flip it on the head and come up with something original. So if you're writing a HSAU, you have a new competitor.**

**Also these cats are normal cats but I've taken creative liberties since I do want to make certain things of this trip make sense. Even with the train since you won't be finding a shower on any of these trains, I tried.**

**I'll see you next time as we figure out more about Bumblestripe and Rosepetal and what their plans are. Cheers.**


	8. What the travelers have to say

Molewhisker and Tigerstar were waiting in the Thunderclan car for Dovewing as they were going to figure out on what to do to spring the trap. But they needed some information first if they want to track them down.

"At this rate, the day will be over before Dovewing would get back." Molewhisker exaggerated on how long Dovewing would take before she got something done. Tigerstar didn't speak a word as Dovewing soon arrived.

"Got into a little mishap with Ivypool as she said she's going to check on Thornclaw. It's clear she is going to hide in his place when he goes for lunch." Dovewing told them where she was. Molewhisker nodded before giving a look at the whirling snowflakes as the train continued on through the storm. Right now he had more important things to focus on. Molewhisker and Tigerstar got up as they went to go knock on the door. Soon the door opened as the three cats came in. It was clear it was just Foxleap in this berth.

"Oh good afternoon toms and she-cat, how can I help you today?" Foxleap asked them on why they were here. Molewhisker soon coughed before he began to speak.

"I myself, Tigerstar and Dovewing are on a quest to track down a thief. Tigerstar would like to ask you a few questions in the meantime." Molewhisker responded. He soon sat down as Tigerstar sat next to him while Dovewing was keeping her face to the door as a lookout. Tigerstar spoke.

"So Foxleap, we were told by Mousefur you had three berth mates, am I correct?" Tigerstar began. Foxleap thought about it for a moment before turning his head back up to Tigerstar.

"Being a second class passenger, that is correct." Foxleap responded. Tigerstar knew that he was getting somewhere so he decided to ask him for more.

"So what are the berth mate's names? We want to confirm that Mousefur checked in the right cats from yesterday's tickets." Tigerstar asked him on who he was traveling with. Foxleap thought about it for a moment before he spoke.

"I'm traveling with, Berrynose, Bumblestripe and Rosepetal." Foxleap explained as he told Tigerstar on who he was traveling with. Tigerstar nodded as he wanted to ask more questions.

"Okay so where were you on the first night when Leopardstar got robbed?" Tigerstar asked him taking him to that exact moment wondering where he was in that situation. Foxleap looked at him.

"I came out of my berth to wander the train and to get away from a smelly drunk Bumblestripe who drank himself drunk on some spirits. He followed me so I kept going down the train and into the leader car. I hid myself away in the Thunderclan leader berth as I found Bluestar playing the piano. Firestar asked me if that I assist him with getting some papers organized upon which I did to hopefully kill some time. Once I was finished, I decided to head back to my cabin. Once I opened the door and stepped out into the corridor, the lights in the car went out for a few moments, and then I felt something hit me across the side as it ran past me. The lights soon came on as Leoparstar soon ran out of the berth as she screamed where her earrings were." Foxleap explained in detail what happened that moment. Tigerstar and Molewhisker looked at each other as they knew he was a witness to all of this.

"So let me get this straight, whoever it was that decided to rob Leopardstar that moment decided to cut the power in that car for that time as Hollyleaf went to get the earrings. The power came back on in time for her to make a getaway. And Leopardstar ran out screaming that she was robbed." Molewhisker wanted to make that clear as he knew that making the car dark for that moment upon which the thief can use the darkness to slip away from them. Molewhisker turned to Tigerstar before he continued. "As Foxleap reported to us that he felt something hit him in the side, we presume Hollyleaf ran into him as she was trying to carry out her escape." He soon got up as they knew they had something to question off of but the other question remained. Who stole Leafstar's money earlier this morning and how were they able to make off the heist. He soon spoke: "I heard Leafstar got robbed this morning as she lost her money for a moment, it was clear she got it back but how did that unfold? It's best we pay the Skyclan leader a visit and whoever else was present in the time of the robbery." Molewhisker got up as Dovewing left the room. Tigerstar was the last to leave as he turned his head to Foxleap.

"Thank you a lot." Tigerstar soon closed the door behind him as they walked out. They knew they needed to go to visit Leafstar know as they wanted to find out if the rumors of the cats getting robbed were true.

Ivypool was soon all alone in the baggage car as Thornclaw left his spot for lunch. Ivypool soon heard some paw steps as she had her suspicion run high. She soon found a spot upon which she could hide in. She hid in the spot that Hollyleaf was able to hide in so far as two cats came in as the third cat. The black she-cat with the green eyes came in.

"So who are we hitting up next?" Rosepetal asked as their heists so far had been unsuccessful. Hollyleaf slapped her.

"Who? It's not a matter of who we do next, you two better get me something from those leaders or that pesky Heathertail. For me, I will be destroying whatever is inside this crate." Hollyleaf spoke. She soon tapped the huge crate right near. Ivypool looked around as she soon recognized something; it was the crate that Breezepelt's yeti statue was in. She knew she needed to do something to warn him that his prized possession was in danger. She knew she had to stay until they left. Bumblestripe held a bottle of vodka in his paws as he was wondering.

"How are you going to get that crate open with chains on it? You are going to try to pick the lock?" Bumblestripe slurred his words as he was somewhat intoxicated. Hollyleaf soon slapped him too.

"With this." Hollyleaf responded. She soon took out an Axe she managed to steal from when she took Leafstar's money earlier, it was an emergency axe with a metal head and a wooden grip for chopping wood, she knew it was going to come in handy for a situation like this. Ivypool was still watching from a safe distance as she knew there needed to be a way to warn Breezepelt. "Also if you plan on stealing something really valuable, steal the code to the safe; we can take all the valuables in there." Hollyleaf suggested. Rosepetal and Bumblestripe nodded as they soon walked out of the car. Hollyleaf soon went to her corner as Ivypool began to tip toe her way out. She didn't want to get noticed. She soon rushed out of the car as she slammed the door behind her as she rushed into the Thunderclan berth. Bluestar was looking around as she was wondering what to do. She turned to see Ivypool panting in their berth.

"Is there something wrong miss?" Bluestar asked her as she got up. Ivypool turned to her.

"Yes there is, I had to get out of there as fast as possible without getting noticed. I am going to hide here for a moment or two before heading back." Ivypool told her as she soon waited for her to calm down; she opened the door as she soon walked out. She needed to find Dovewing.

Dovewing, Tigerstar and Molewhisker were in the Skyclan car as they wanted to question Leafstar about some suspicious activity that was going around the train. Molewhisker knocked on the door.

"Leafstar are you there?" Molewhisker asked as he knocked on the wooden door again softly. He soon decided to wait as the door opened. Leafstar was still applying her foundation on her skin.

"What is it that you want?" Leafstar asked them as she was annoyed with this morning's events. Molewhisker walked in with Dovewing as Tigerstar decided to take up guard.

"We're here to ask you a few questions since Violetshine told me that you were robbed this morning. Is that correct?" Molewhisker began as he sat down on the leather seat as Leafstar was still applying her make up.

"Yes I was robbed; I reported it to Lionblaze as soon as it happened. Leafstar responded. Molewhisker knew he was getting somewhere as he knew he needed to ask more questions about it.

"So what exactly did happen?" Molewhisker asked her about what exactly happened. Leafstar sighed as she spoke.

"I decided to step out of my first class cabin as Sharpclaw was traveling with me. He told me to go meet me in the dining car as he got up early when we at the Khabarovsk station. I decided to head for the bathroom to apply my eye liner when I decided to keep in touch with the emergency axe that we had on this train. So I closed the door as began applying the eyeliner to myself. Soon I heard something going on outside as I thought maybe it was other passengers as they were making their way to the dining car. Soon the power went out as I became terrified. I froze in my tracks. I was praying to Starclan thinking it wouldn't be permanent. Moments later, the lights turned back on as I decided to poke my head out as I was wondering what was going on, I turned to my left to see the emergency axe was no longer there and then I noticed my berth door was open so I rushed in wondering how they got into my berth and I looked around to see I lost my money, I decided to run to Lionblaze about this." Leafstar explained what happened. Molewhisker scratched his head as he figured out what was going on. It was similar to Leopardstar's incident as he knew he was connecting the dots together. He soon turned to Tigerstar.

"It looks like they are pulling their tricks in the dark. They will only turn the power back on when they done their work. We don't know when they will strike next." Molewhisker spoke. Tigerstar nodded as Ivypool thundered by.

"Where is she going?" Tigerstar asked as he was curious about the She-cat. He soon decided to follow Ivypool. Dovewing got up as she trailed behind. Molewhisker got up as he wanted to follow her too.

"Thanks for the information Leafstar; we'll tell Lionblaze about it." Molewhisker got up as he ran off. Leafstar sighed as she continued doing her makeup.

Breezepelt was riding along with Heathertail as they were bunked up with Crowfeather and Nightcloud. Crowfeather was busy reading as Nightcloud was asleep. Heathertail was trying to find an internet signal out on the train. Breezepelt turned to her as he sighed.

"Listen Heathertail there is no way you will try to get a signal out here. We're going to have to wait until we reach the next station." Breezepelt tried to tell her that it was hopeless. He reached over to try to take her phone away as Heathertail slapped it away from him.

"I can try to get a signal out here! I can." Heathertail hissed as she was going crazy. It was clear she wasn't going to mentally survive on the train. Soon Breezepelt heard loud banging coming from his door as he got up. He soon opened the door to see Ivypool freaked out as he was wondering what was going on.

"Is there anything I can help you with you she-cat?" Breezepelt grumbled a bit annoyed with his berth mate's antics.

"Yes, yes you can, your yeti statue is in peril." Ivypool was freaking out. Breezepelt heard the statue as he knew he needed to check on it. He soon bolted out of the berth as he went to the front of the train. Ivypool followed him.

Molewhisker, Tigerstar and Dovewing were on their way to finding Ivypool when Breezepelt and Ivypool ran past them. It was clear they were heading for the first baggage car of the train. The three of them soon decided to follow them as they knew the cargo could be in trouble.

"Wait! Ivypool!" Dovewing called out. It was clear that there was nothing stopping Breezepelt from his prized yeti statue.

The baggage tom, Thornclaw and Harespring were there as Harespring was preparing to take over the role of shoveling coal for the locomotive. Thornclaw sat back in his chair, his Mosin Nagant across his legs.

"So how long until we arrive at Chita?" The baggage tom asked Thornclaw as he was curious about it. Thornclaw scratched his head as he wasn't too sure about this.

"I really don't know must check in with Brackenfur." Thornclaw responded. Soon the door slammed open as Breezepelt and Ivypool entered the car. Thornclaw sprang to his paws as he held the rifle out at Ivypool who froze in her tracks. Breezepelt was checking the crate as he was looking for any signs of damage. He soon collapsed and sighed.

"Thank goodness the yeti statue is okay." Breezepelt was relieved. Thornclaw was holding Ivypool at gun point as Molewhisker, Dovewing and Tigerstar entered the car.

"What is your purpose on running in here like a bunch of kits running down the train cars over sugar?" Thornclaw hissed cocking the bolt to the rifle. Ivypool gulped as she soon spoke.

"I saw three cats in here earlier today as one of them had an axe on them and they said they wanted to destroy the yeti statue." Ivypool gulped. The pair of green eyes watched from the baggage cover. Thornclaw soon lowered the rifle as Ivypool continued to speak. "I ran to Breezepelt to tell him that his statue is in danger. We both soon ran as we wanted to make it before the statue was destroyed." Thornclaw looked at her for a moment, it was clear that paranoia was slowly strangling the passengers with prized possessions in tow.

"Look you can just relax; we will take care of your baggage. There is no reason to fuss over the fact that your things are going to get you know." Thornclaw knew that he wasn't playing around as it was clear he wanted everyone out. He soon scooted the rifle along as he wanted to signal to the cats. "Get out, all of you." Ivypool soon sighed as she soon left along with Breezepelt, Dovewing, Tigerstar and Molewhisker. Harespring scooted the door open as it was clear he was ready.

"I am going to try to cross in this storm since I need to do my job." Harespring responded. Thornclaw nodded as he gave him a look to be careful. Harespring began to pull himself along the rails of the gray baggage car. He shivered as it was cold and he needed to get there. He continued scooting along trying to not lose his balance. Soon he swung his paw out as he began climbing to the side of the car as he soon reached for the tender ladder as another cat was ready to cross. Harespring soon grabbed hold as he climbed up as the cat soon took his place and got ready to climb back. Harespring soon went down to the cab as he the engineer was driving the train. Thornclaw soon closed the door as the She-cat was shivering as they were rolling blind through the storm. He soon threw the blanket over her to try to warm her up as well as get the heat pumping in the room.

"You know when worse comes to worse, we can tell Brackenfur to call in the local guards to sort everything out, we're just merely passengers ourselves with no sense of leadership." The baggage tom told him. Thornclaw looked at him annoyed as it was clear that they didn't want any incidents on this trip, there were two already and they didn't need more.

In the rear baggage car, Brackenfur was having trouble with the signal as it was clear that the snow was messing up with the code he was getting resulting in breaks in the messages. It was clear he was still trying to keep it in shape. Ashfur and Lionblaze were sitting around as it was clear that something wasn't right.

"Yeah looks like the storm isn't letting up." Brackenfur told them. Ashfur and Lionblaze looked at him as they knew they were going to be even more delayed.

"Is the storm going to slow us down or anything?" Ashfur asked him as he was wondering about what was going on. Jayfeather was taking a break as Brackenfur soon spoke to him.

"We're not going to slow with this storm as we're holding at 25 miles an hour. I just told the engineers to keep an eye out for the signals and report to the dispatch if there was anything funny." Brackenfur spoke as he heard a knocking.

"Come in." Lionblaze told them whoever was at the door. Molewhisker and Dovewing walked in. Lionblaze was surprised as they were wondering why they came to them. "Is there a reason why you're here?" Lionblaze asked. Molewhisker spoke to him.

"It turns out things are a lot more complicated than you think." Molewhisker began. Lionblaze got up as he was confused by this.

"What is it that you mean by complicated?" Lionblaze asked him as he wanted the definition. Molewhisker soon sat down on Jayfeather's bed as he began to speak.

"When you spread us along the cars of the train, earlier today, Tigerstar was able to find the first clues on who the other two passengers are that are working with Hollyleaf. He told us that their names are Bumblestripe and Rosepetal. Berth mates of Foxleap and Berrynose. Foxleap told us he was being chased by a drunk Bumblestripe as he headed into Thunderclan Berth to escape him, he soon came out as the lights on the car went out for a moment, he soon felt something hit him as the lights soon went back on. Leopardstar was robbed that incident. And Leafstar reported the emergency axe to be missing along with her cash when the lights went out and the incident of robbery happened to her. It's clear to whoever it was that is robbing the others on this train is messing with the electricity." Molewhisker spoke to Lionblaze about the evidence they have gathered so far. Lionblaze was thinking about it.

"Messing with the electricity we might need to anticipate for black outs in sections of the train when the incidents would happen, it is clear that she has more than one cat working for her because how would she shut the lights off and take the stuff just by herself?" Lionblaze soon got up as Molewhisker was looking on.

"Tell the others to be on their guard when they move throughout the train because we're not sure about what Hollyleaf might do." Molewhisker warned him. He and Dovewing soon left the car as it was clear they had a few more hours before the next stop. Lionblaze knew he had to prepare for the worse.

**[A/N]: We're getting somewhere now if you might look at it. What you think Hollyleaf should do next in terms of her crimes? Let me know in the reviews so I can make this much more interesting.**

**Also we need more reviews. We got 4 so far but we need to keep the ball rolling if we want to get on top and compete. So go to the bottom of the chapter and type away if you have your opinion on this. I'll see you all in the next chapter where the hunt begins. Cheers.**


	9. Our plans start now

Poppyfrost and Cherryfall were sitting with Tigerstar in the lounge car as they were enjoying some spirits together.

"So you think of what is going on is true?" Poppyfrost asked him. Tigerstar was sitting himself down for some Chess as he was playing against Cherryfall.

"For what I have gathered, yes that it is. Tigerstar responded. Cherryfall soon took out his rook in a silly move with her bishop.

"Well at least we're getting somewhere now that we found out that the lights go out on this train whenever a crime is taking place." Cherryfall made the assumption that she was listening from Tigerstar. Poppyfrost nodded with agreement. Tigerstar soon move the queen as it took out the bishop. Poppyfrost soon spoke.

"I wonder who we will meet at the next station as it is starting to get dark out." Poppyfrost asked as she was curious. She was wondering who they were going to meet. Tigerstar spoke to her.

"Curious about the babushkas as well?" Tigerstar asked her. Poppyfrost nodded that she didn't get the time to meet one since she was getting snacks and drinks for the trip. "Well we should remain curious but at the same time alert, we don't want any more of these incidents to happen otherwise we need to speak to the cats on what happened.

"At least we wouldn't have white eyes on this train paired with red eyes." Cherryfall made the assumption. Cinderheart entered the car followed by Tawnypelt.

"Well as you can see, we are encountering some bumps in the road but it is clear that we need to make the most of it." Tawnypelt sat Cinderheart down. Cinderheart looked at Tawnypelt as she spoke.

"Well this journey is going to be a rough one so far. Drunks, robbery, what's next, Papa Brackenfur calls in the guards? I don't think I will have that peaceful trip that I wanted." Cinderheart soon tried to relax as she knew that this trip will remain rough and they wouldn't be going anywhere if she didn't calm down. Tigerstar turned to Cinderheart.

"Well me, Molewhisker and Dovewing are trying to sort this all out, hopefully we don't need the guards for this trip." Tigerstar tried to give her some hope about it but Cinderheart knew that it wasn't certain.

"How do you know for certain?" Cinderheart asked him wondering if he had any answer to all of this. Tigerstar soon spoke.

"Well the reason we're doing this is so we can bring the thief and her followers to any consensus and hold them for questioning on why they're doing that and then we'll dump them off at the next station to be locked away in prison." Tigerstar explained his methods as Cinderheart leaned down to get out her knitting utensils.

"Well I'm glad something is being done about it." Cinderheart told him as she was relieved that someone was trying to sort this all out. Cherryfall soon spoke.

"Tigerstar it's your move." Cherryfall called to him. Tigerstar got up as he headed back to where the two she-cats sat as he wanted to keep playing with the she-cat. Tawnypelt soon turned to Cinderheart.

"It's clear my son really likes adventures and is willing to keep the case from going cold." Tawnypelt told her. Cinderheart was knitting away as she heard her words. Cinderheart snickered a bit as she didn't know what the tom had got himself into.

Back in the rear baggage car, the cats were discussing on how they would take this plan. Lionblaze was talking to Molewhisker about how they would take the thief down.

"So I was told by one of the guards that you have a self-defense gun, is that correct?" Lionblaze asked Molewhisker about his armory.

"That is correct sir." Molewhisker spoke. Lionblaze soon fixed himself in the chair as he wanted to keep himself sat up.

"May I see it?" Lionblaze asked politely. Molewhisker soon got out the Nagant Revolver as he soon handed it to Lionblaze. Lionblaze soon looked it over as he knew they would have an extra cat by their side to help fight the thief.

"A 7 shot Nagant Revolver I see." Lionblaze soon gave it back to Molewhisker who soon puts it away in a safe spot. "Based on the condition it is in, you take very good care of it."

"Thank you Lionblaze. I really don't use it unless some cat was to take my possessions or harm another cat. I never had an instance where I needed to pull the trigger." Molewhisker spoke as Lionblaze looked at him.

"Well that instance will come soon." Lionblaze responded. Ashfur soon looked at him as he got up. "I must also ask; how did you get it on the train?" Molewhisker thought about it for a moment before turning to speak to him.

"I bribed the guards to telling them I was only going to use it for self-defense when I told him strange things happened on this train and I was right." Molewhisker spoke out. Lionblaze was surprised. He soon remembered back at Vladivostok before they began the journey.

"Well that said guard told me that you were carrying the gun of yours. I guess you paid him in order for you to keep it." Lionblaze spoke out the words about what he had remembered. Molewhisker soon spoke.

"I didn't pay nor bribe the guards but they were right about strange things happening on this train. They said robbery, murder, monsters, we're British you know." Molewhisker spoke. Ashfur didn't like the conversation dragging so he got up and spoke.

"Well we need to prepare for dinner soon and you should too. It's coming around that time of day again." Ashfur was in a hurry to get them out but Lionblaze turned to Ashfur.

"Dinner isn't going to be in for another 2 or 3 hours. You seem so eager to kick them out." Lionblaze remained him. Molewhisker and Dovewing soon left the car as Ashfur turned to him.

"Well I didn't want the conversation to drag but I would like a nap for the time being." Ashfur responded. Lionblaze got up as he went to go prepare himself some coffee. Ashfur went over to Jayfeather's bed to catch himself a nap.

Molewhisker and Dovewing soon entered the next car as Tigerstar was explaining chess plans and moves with Cherryfall. He soon turned his head to them as he was wondering what they had in mind.

"Did you find out anything about the guards?" Tigerstar asked them. Molewhisker nodded as he knew that they had the answers to most of the questions.

"Yes we did, they told us that the thieves are acting under Hollyleaf and will mess with the electricity. So when the lights go off, we know an incident will occur so pay attention to details like that." Molewhisker responded. He soon got out the Mukden book he received earlier that day as he continued reading.

"So how are we going to be able to track them down?" Poppyfrost asked as she was curious about their strategy was.

"Maybe we should hang around at the first three cars of the train, that's where they are the most often." Dovewing told them as they were there taking stuff from the leaders the first three cars consisted of the first baggage car, the leader's berths and the dining car. The cats nodded as they knew that was where they needed to go. They soon decided to take off one by one as they knew that they needed to be stationed there but they first needed authorization by the cats. Thornclaw was walking to the back of the train as he passed them. They now knew they had to wait on Thornclaw.

Meanwhile at the front of the train, the baggage tom was all alone as he was riding along the tracks. He was looking around as he had several lanterns on with the flame burning away. He inspected the yeti crate as he knew it was in good order. However this was a trap. Rosepetal emerged from the crates as she had the intention on getting the lights of the lanterns out. She walked up to one of the lanterns as she slipped in and blowing on the flame putting it out. She went ahead to the next lantern as she opened the thing up and blew on the flame as the light went out. The baggage tom was getting nervous about this as he swung the lantern around looking for a way to get the lamps back on; soon the only light in the entire baggage car was coming from his lantern. Hollyleaf soon came out with Bumblestripe as she was carrying the Axe from earlier. She saw the large crate as she knew that it meant a lot to try to destroy Breezepelt's pride. She tested by hitting the metal head of the axe to the crate a couple of times as she took a swing. The chain to the crate completely snapped as she prepared to take another swing. Rosepetal and Bumblestripe were getting ready to catch the baggage tom off guard as Bumblestripe moved to the side of the crate. Holly leaf hacked the lock off the crate as the chains exploded. Bumblestripe began snaking the chains away as the Baggage tom walked around. Hollyleaf vanished behind some luggage as the tom soon puts down the lantern and raced over to grab the chains Bumblestripe tried to pull harder as he wanted to fight the tom with the chains. Rosepetal sneaked around as she opened the lantern and snuffed out the light with her breath. Soon the room became pitch black as the baggage tom was fighting against Bumblestripe to keep the chains from vanishing completely. Soon Hollyleaf sprang from the corner as the baggage tom felt a horrible pain in his head. He screamed out from it as Hollyleaf took another swing as he screamed more. Bumblestripe and Rosepetal were enjoying this as he continued to scream. Soon the screams became no more as the tom collapsed to the wooden floor of the baggage car. The chains slipped away completely as Hollyleaf took the tarp covering the crate to cover the floor. She soon turned to the others.

"Now we need the key to the safe, go rob Firestar." Hollyleaf gave her objective. Bumblestripe and Rosepetal nodded as Hollyleaf began to hack open the crate. Soon the front of the crate became undone as she pushed the wooden door to crate away. She soon went inside as she pushed the statue over. The statue being made of porcelain fell to the ground but didn't break into pieces. Hollyleaf soon began hacking away at the statue with her axe as she wanted to do this quickly and sneak away without getting noticed. Hollyleaf began to whistle as the whistling felt eerie it was clear she was at work.

Bumblestripe and Rosepetal made their way to the leader's car as they saw all the berths were completely empty. Bumblestripe soon opened the door to the Thunderclan berth as he noticed the key that was Firestar's. He smiled.

"Bingo, this is what Hollyleaf wanted." Bumblestripe soon slipped the key from the holdings as Rosepetal began robbing up anything valuable she could find. Money, jewelry, gold and other valuables that would be worth something. Bumblestripe even got in on this as they knew with the leaders gone; they can steal absolutely everything in sight. They grabbed a sack as they soon began going from berth to berth taking anything that was worth its weight in cash. They soon came from the baggage car as their sack was filled; they soon decided to head for the baggage car as they knew they needed to hide it. They knew exactly where to hide it. They soon stuffed it in the corner where Hollyleaf crate was as they soon closed it and locked it up. They soon picked up the crate as they moved it to the corner of the car. Hollyleaf was done with destroying the yeti as the porcelain was in thousands of pieces. She snickered happily at the dirty work she did as she decided to hide back in her corner. Rosepetal and Bumblestripe ran back to their berths.

The others were still chatting as the leaders soon came through the car. It was clear they needed to speak to the guards for some funny business. Molewhisker got up as he went to check out what was going on.

Jayfeather was sitting on his bed as Brackenfur was finally able to get a signal in the storm. Ashfur, Thornclaw and Lionblaze were doing nothing as the door opened. Thornclaw sprang to her paws but it was just the leaders.

"Mister Thornclaw, we heard something coming from the baggage car." Blackstar began. Thornclaw was soon joined by Ashfur and Lionblaze who got up as well.

"What sort of sound?" Thornclaw asked as he was curious about what he had heard. Blackstar turned to look at the others as they knew that something was going on. Molewhisker looked into the car as he wanted to spy on them to figure out was there a problem.

"It sounded like whoever was in the baggage car was screaming as we heard something getting cut it almost sounded like he was getting his skull split open." Blackstar spoke. This got Thornclaw's attention.

"Was he attacked?" Thornclaw asked them if they had any clue on what happened back there. Blackstar nodded no. This soon got his attention as he was curious about what happened. He soon turned to Ashfur and Lionblaze. "On your feet you two, we go out to investigate what happened in the first baggage car." Ashfur and Lionblaze got up as Molehwhisker turned to the others.

"Yeah they're going to investigate the baggage car at the front end of the train." Molewhisker spoke to them. Dovewing, Ivypool and Tigerstar got up as they waited for the leaders to get out. Soon the three guards along with the leaders walked out as Ivypool raced ahead to get Breezepelt. The others soon followed behind the leaders as they headed for the baggage car.

Ivypool soon ran to find Breezepelt who was heading for the baggage car himself. Ivypool skidded to a stop bumping into Breezepelt.

"Ivypool watch where you're going." Breezepelt growled as he felt her on his tail. Ivypool panted hard as she was relieved to find him.

"I was looking for you; the leaders were heading to the baggage car as they heard something." Ivypool mewed to him. Breezepelt finally got her attention as she turned to him.

"Yeah I heard a screaming sound followed by hacking away at something; I fear it might be my Yeti statue." Breezepelt responded as something must have got into it. Soon the door opened as the guards were making their way to the back. The others came to him.

"Is it true that the statue is at large?" Molewhisker asked them. Breezepelt turned to Molewhisker.

"Must be. We should follow the leaders." Ivypool told him. Soon they got up as they raced after the leaders. When they would get to the first baggage car, they would be horrified for their lives.

**[A/N]: Two chapters for one day, it might be shorter but I'm leaving it on a cliff hanger as Hollyleaf might be at fault here. Looks like the hunt is on my friends and we need more reviews so get on with that. I'll see you when the dust of the carnage is lifted.**


	10. We found a body

The pounding of paws rattled along on the train as they were all scrambling to the first baggage car. Ashfur, Thronclaw and Lionblaze got to the car first as Lionblaze cocked the bolt to his Mosin Nagant. Ashfur nudged the door open as Lionblaze rushed inside. He soon puts the rifle around him as he soon takes out a match as he decided to go ahead and light the match. The match was lit as he went over to light one of the lanterns. He soon lit all the lanterns one by one as it was enough to keep the light on. The others looked in to see the baggage car was a mess. Baggage was everywhere, broken pieces of porcelain laid scattered around. One spot of the car was red. Breezepelt shoved everyone to the side as he raced to find the prized yeti statue in pieces. Breezepelt began to weep with sadness and anger as he knew he didn't want this go unavenged.

"That baggage tom must have sabotaged entire thing so he can get his paws on it and destroy it!" Breezepelt hissed as his tears was running down his eyes. He had the pieces of the statue in his paws as he knew he was the first to direct the blame. Molewhisker soon came to Breezepelt.

"Breezepelt, it wasn't the baggage tom that did this." Molewhisker told Breezepelt. Breezepelt soon turned on a dime as he slammed Molewhisker to the ground.

"Of course it had to be, he was in the car the entire time!" Breezepelt shouted. Molewhisker knew it wasn't him.

"Breezepelt, Molewhisker's right you know. Look." Tigerstar told him as he wanted to direct the angry cat's attention. He soon pulled up the tarp as it was clear that underneath the tarp lay the body of the baggage tom. His eyes were dull, his body was limp and motionless and he had what appeared his head hacked open by a sharp edged weapon of some sorts, and the red spot, was his blood that seeped into the tarp. Breezepelt soon lifted himself from Molewhisker as he knew one thing. He must have been telling the truth. Breezepelt looked at the baggage tom's corpse with horror. It was clear that something else that happened all together. The leaders soon left their berths as they knew they had to get prepared for dinner. Breezepelt soon turned to Molewhisker.

"Who do you think is behind all of this?" Breezepelt hissed as a combination of things happened. The baggage tom was killed, the yeti statue was in pieces, soon a scream was heard as Blackstar came running back the baggage car as he soon turned to the others.

"We've been robbed, all of us." Blackstar announced. Molewhisker soon knew that he had something to work on, he began to think. He soon left the baggage car as he made his way to the dining car, Dovewing, Tigerstar and Ivypool followed behind him. Breezepelt was still sobbing over his destroyed possession. The guards were putting the luggage back on. Blackstar was wondering who would do such a thing and they needed answers.

In the dining car, the four of them sat down as they wanted to order dinner again. Molewhisker settled on Borscht as Dovewing and Ivypool settled more with Solyanka and Tigerstar with Shchi, they all decided to settle with the potatoes they had last night as they had ordered soup during the roughest part of the trip. Molewhisker was determined to keep his soup from spilling all over the place.

"My Borscht. It's sliding" Molewhisker mewed as he wanted to keep it in place, the others laughed as the rough part of the journey was over. Molewhisker knew he could settle down and enjoy something to eat. He soon took a spoonful of the soup as he soon ate it. Dovewing knew the stuff looked gross and she didn't get it.

"How is it?" Dovewing asked him as he was trying it out. Molewhisker soon took the spoon out as he was enjoying with the taste.

"A lot better than it looks." Molewhisker responded as it tasted better than it appeared. He soon spoke as he found out what was in it. "It's beets, pork, cabbage, potatoes, onions, carrots, tomato paste and spices." Molewhisker continued to eat it up as he wanted another taste of the soup. "Very heavy on dill but still makes it good and cabbage. And some beet root which I can't taste but gives it an earthy red color." Ivypool was already eating as she didn't have much to eat at lunch time but she knew her food tasted good. They followed the trick with the potatoes that they got last night by mixing salt and pepper in them. Dovewing was sharing champagne with her friends again but Tigerstar soon turned to them.

"No one order dessert tonight since Molewhisker got some pastries this morning at Khabarovsk from the babushka. I want to split them up between us." The others nodded as they soon got up as they decided to head to the lounge car as they wanted to share the pastries and try to determine what was going on. Bumblestripe and Rosepetal looked on as they knew Molewhisker could be a threat to the heist operation along with the guards. They soon spotted Heathertail as they knew they needed to rob her next and put her valuables somewhere. But Rosepetal had a trick up her sleeve.

"You think we should take her electronics and call it a day?" Bumblestripe asked as they were spying on her. Rosepetal turned to Bumblestripe.

"Yes but I have a better idea." Rosepetal whispered to him. Bumblestripe's head turned as he was wondering by what better idea she had in mind. "Okay so the plan is we'll go into Heathertail's berth and steal her electronics, avocadoes and almond milk, we'll do our best to store them in the safe since you have the key to the safe earlier, we'll store the electronics in there and eat up the perishables. And when Heathertail comes looking, we'll leave her the key and we'll swoop in and bust her head open." Bumblestripe smiled as they wanted to create more victims on the train but they weren't aware that the guards found the first body already and had plans to dump him at the station for examination.

"We need to tell Hollyleaf about this." Bumblestripe whispered back to her. Rosepetal nodded but they knew they needed snacks to keep themselves satisfied from going hungry.

The train stopped in a siding as it was taking on water as well as waiting for three trains to pass them. The crew was swapped out as they were cycling crews on and off to keep them fresh. The third train was pulling into the siding as the four cats were discussing something among themselves.

"We got the instance that someone was killed on this train." Ivypool began. Molewhisker was cutting the pastry up with a plastic knife into five pieces because he promised a certain someone he would share some.

"Yeah I know but how were all of those leaders robbed at the same time as the murder was happening?" Tigerstar asked as they had a million questions running through their heads. Molewhisker decided to give it some thought as he began to think things over. He soon paused as he came to the realization of something.

"What if this was all linked together?" Molewhisker asked them as he brought up a theory. The others turned their heads with curiosity as they were wondering how the events could be all linked together. Dovewing was curious as she took a piece of the apricot pastry. She bit into it as it was moist and tasty. She soon spoke.

"Explain." Molewhisker soon turned his head down as he decided to give himself a moment to think. He soon turned back up as he wanted to figure out what it was that he had to say.

"Well when we spoke to Leafstar earlier today, she mentioned there being an emergency axe in the car right by the bathroom where she went in to apply her eye liner, when the lights went out, it was revealed that the emergency axe was snatched away and taken along with her money. Revealing the baggage tom was murdered, we can confirm that the emergency axe was most likely the weapon of choice. It's clear that Hollyleaf and her friends were snatching stuff up when we weren't paying attention and they decide to cut the power or fire in the baggage car and most likely split his head open like a piece of wood." Molewhisker explained. Tigerstar nodded as he took a piece of apple pastry as he decided to eat it.

"That could be possible." Tigerstar responded with a full mouth. Ivypool wasn't too sure of this as she had doubts that a wood cutting axe was the weapon of choice.

"It's best we sweep the baggage car to see if that is the weapon of choice so we can confirm that it is the only weapon that they have on them. We don't know what other things they have brought with them." Ivypool suggested. Molewhisker leaned over to correct her.

"The first baggage car is full of crates and suitcases that weren't able to fit in the berths. We should tell the guards to relocate all the baggage to the mostly empty rear baggage car to prevent future robberies, plus we should be able to track down any signs of the thief which will be easier." Molewhisker spoke. Poppyfrost was busy setting up for another movie night when she wandered over to the group.

"I hope I'm not intruding on anyone." Poppyfrost politely spoke. She soon took one of every piece of the pastry.

"Yeah we saved some for you." Molewhisker responded. He soon leaned over as he licked Poppyfrost's cheek. She soon hugged him.

"I love you my kit." She soon walked back as she went to go finish setting up the car as they were getting ready to play tonight's movie. "Anyways we're getting ready for movie night again as I think you should take a break since you've been busy all day; this movie has got En Casa Contigo as the duchess." Molewhisker knew he didn't want to get side tracked.

"No thank you." Molewhisker politely responded. Poppyfrost knew she had to be a bit convincing if they were going to take a break if they wanted to sit down and relax for the night.

"It's got Tigerstar's favorite Kojak as a Russian Cossack." Poppyfrost still tempted them like a worm on a hook in an attempt to bait the fish to take it. Molewhisker turned to her as they were not convinced.

"We're in the middle of something important so we don't care." Molewhisker responded. Poppyfrost shrugged as she walked off as she was trying some of the pastries. Molewhisker turned to the others as he knew he needed to speak to them. "We need to question Jayfeather about this." The others nodded as they finished their pieces of the pastry. They soon decided to get up and head straight for the rear baggage car.

Brackenfur was still buzzing away as they were getting close to the station of Chita as they were wondering about what will happen next. Ashfur and Lionblaze had instant ramen again as it was clear the salt would take its toll. They were getting very thirsty indeed.

"Brackenfur, how long until the next stop? I can feel like my tongue is dried out." Ashfur whined impatiently. Brackenfur turned to him as he was buzzing away.

"About a little more than a half hour, hang in there." Brackenfur responded. Jayfeather was busy sitting there when a knock was heard on his door.

"Come in." Jayfeather told them. Molewhisker, Tigerstar, Dovewing and Ivypool soon entered the cabin as they had a few questions. Jayfeather turned to them. "Oh it's my favorite group who are trying to make the trip run smoothly." Jayfeather sarcastically introduced them. Molewhisker walked forth as he had a few questions.

"Hey Jayfeather, we would like to see the baggage tom's corpse." Molewhisker made a soft demand. Jayfeather soon went to the corner of the car as he grabbed the corpse and brought it over. Molewhisker knew he had to ask him for some information.

"So is there anything you would like to ask?" Jayfeather asked them as Molewhisker had a few questions.

"When you carried the corpse over to this car? Did you find anything valuable on him like any keys or anything?" Molewhisker asked if he had anything worth of valuable. Jayfeather began to think but he soon turned to them as he spoke.

"No I haven't, no nothing, he was just completely bare without anything on him." Jayfeather spoke. Molewhisker nodded as he was almost if he agreed to this. He soon turned back to Jayfeather with more questions in mind.

"Can we see the corpse for examination?" Molewhisker asked him wondering if they can see the corpse and try to perform an examination. Jayfeather was unsure about this but knew he had to give in to their demands.

"Sure you can but you need to hurry since we're dumping the corpse off at the next station." Jayfeather soon pulled the tarp up to reveal the baggage tom's mangled head. Dovewing gagged at the sight of the corpse. Molewhisker began examining with his paws as he checked out the cuts in his head which varied in different lengths and depth. He soon turned to Jayfeahter.

"Based on where the victim's condition, it is clear he was hacked multiple times, some of the cuts are only a centimeter deep. It's clear the axe wasn't sharp enough to kill him in one blow. So Hollyleaf must have hacked at him multiple times really quickly as she wanted to completely take him out. Then she must have used the same axe to destroy the yeti statue Breezepelt was carrying. It was clear she attacked him very viciously in the hopes that it would be able to knock him out quickly, she ended up killing him instead. And when Blackstar reported that he and the other leaders had been robbed, it was clear they went to this car as the other two cats working for them, Rosepetal and Bumblestripe went into the berths and took anything valuable on them. We don't know what they will do next but we need to remain on high alert." Molehwisker gave the corpse a report on the condition it was in. He soon gave off the conclusion of all of this. "Based on all of this, I can safely conclude that the attacker continued to hack until it reached his brain, I felt a cracked skull in the middle." Molewhisker soon went off as he wanted to wash his paws. Lionblaze gave him some paw sanitizer as Molewhisker puts it on his paws and began to wash them off. He soon grabbed a towel as he dried them. Jayfeather turned to him.

"You seem to be very good at this type of stuff, why didn't you decide to become a detective instead of a business cat?" Jayfeather asked him. He soon pulled the tarp up covering the rest of the baggage tom's corpse as Molewhisker spoke.

"I tried doing that but I kind of dropped that in favor of business since I went into the tractor factory company of my own to sell tractors to a large scale." Molewhisker responded with. Jayfeather nodded as he was fine with that. Brackenfur soon turned to them as he was buzzing away.

"I suggest you get your winter coats on since we'll be arriving at Chita in a little more than 10 minutes from now." Brackenfur told them. Molewhisker nodded as he soon left the car with Dovewing, Tigerstar and Ivypool. Brackenfur soon turned to the microphone as he knew that he had to make an announcement. "All cats on the train, we'll be stopping at the station called Chita in 10 minutes from now, grab your coats since it's going to be cold tonight. You will have 40 minutes to look around and see some of the sights while we get the locomotive refueled as well as more water for the train as well as to remove some waste. I repeat, get your winter coats out since it will be frigid. Thank you." Thornclaw soon came into the car as he had his Mosin Nagant slung across his back.

"Poppyfrost won't start the movie until we leave the station that we're approaching on; looks like many of the passengers are staying up late tonight." Thornclaw responded. He soon held some keys in his paws. "I made sure to check that Hollyleaf was in her corner and I made sure to lock the first baggage car tight so she couldn't get out. On no account and I repeat no account should anyone on this train be left alone." Thornclaw told them. He soon turned and began to walk away as Ashfur followed him. Lionblaze got some of the stools as they knew they would be getting off the train.

Poppyfrost and the others were bundling down in their fur coats and gloves as this would be the second station they would be stopping at. Molewhisker wasn't so sure about this as the train was slowing down.

"Is there a possibility that Hollyleaf will get free on this train?" Molewhisker asked as he was wondering about this. Thornclaw soon entered the car followed by Ashfur as they wanted to address something.

"We locked her in there so there will be no way in Starclan that she can unlock herself from the baggage car." Thornclaw told them to hold down on her. He soon spoke again. "After all, a killer needs sleep, too so we'll try to starve it out." Thornclaw had his plan set in stone completely ignoring the other two that were working with her.

The train's brakes began to squeal as the train was pulling into the next station, the passengers shook as they were pulling into the next station. Molewhisker soon ran over to the window on the right side of the train as he saw the sign. Chita, they had arrived at the next stop.

**[A/N]: We're up to 6 reviews and I feel accomplished about this. Keep the reviews rolling if you would want to see more and to all of those HSAU writer's out there, I'm still competing against you. Anyways next chapter will have to do with the station at Chita and I will try to get it out as soon as possible for all of you to read. I'll see you until then. Cheers.**


	11. Chita: The second stop

**Chita Station: 21:12, 15:12 Moscow time**

Ashfur puts the stool down as he began guiding cats off. There were a few Babushka's wandering around as they were selling stuff. The locomotive was uncoupled from the train as they want to clean it out and refuel for the next leg of the journey. Molewhisker and Poppyfrost got off first followed by Dovewing and Tigerstar. Ivypool soon hopped off as the guards took up position. The snow was still falling but it was just a flurry as the cats were wandering around. Chita didn't have much to offer but it was still nice to get out and stretch their legs. Poppyfrost went to the stand since she wanted to purchase snacks and drinks for herself and her friends.

"This station feels more like an outpost than an actual town." Ivypool commented as she looked around to see almost nothing. There was only a train yard as well as a stand and a few buildings off to the distance. An elderly she-cat was wheeling around some fresh potatoes to sell.

"That's because it is, lady. This station was made for the refueling of locomotives as well as a stop for the passengers to get out and stretch their legs. It's made to handle troop trains heading eastward and returning said troops back to the west. There is only one place to get food and nowhere to get supplies so we make it ourselves. Be grateful that the train is there to transport you from place to place." The old babushka told her as she wanted to sell. Ivypool turned to see the she-cat's one ear flick as she continued to wheel the potatoes around. Tigerstar and Molewhisker were touring the station as Tigerstar spoke to him.

"Now this isn't the station that had that Babushka I am still talking about but it's great to stretch your legs here since we're two stops away. I have to talk about this place in mind since it has a very funny story when I was just a kit traveling through here the first time." Tigerstar spoke to Molewhisker. Molewhisker soon turned his head with curiosity as he was wondering what he had in mind.

"Tell me." Molewhisker told Tigerstar. He soon sat down on a bench right near the front of the train. Tigerstar sat down next to him as he spoke. The locomotive was decoupled as it was pulled into the yard for inspection.

"When I first came here as a kit with my family the first time, I went around the station as my mother was giving us time to stretch out legs. I ran into these soldier like guards that were stationed here and I was wondering, how did they dress like that? They said that they were part of the group of guards that had these bright red uniforms. My mother didn't want me to talk to them but I couldn't understand these cats, luckily there was a cat among the ranks that spoke the language that we're speaking right now. Then one of them got this instrument of strange sorts, I forgot it was called but they began playing the song of happiness and prosperity as the She-cats gathered around to begin dancing and singing, we got caught up with the action upon which we had only 2 minutes left when we were done. We got on the train when we were done." Tigerstar told the story. Molewhisker was there as he wanted to hear everything that he had encountered on this station. Molewhisker soon thought about the instrument that Tigerstar had brought up about. He soon turned to him.

"What did the instrument look like?" Molewhisker asked him if he had any idea on what it looked like. Tigerstar soon began to describe it.

"It was something you squeeze. It had piano keys on one side of it and these buttons on the other side." Tigerstar described the instrument to Molewhisker. Molewhisker soon gave it some thought as the image of it snapped into his head.

"Was it an Accordion?" Molewhisker asked him. Tigerstar soon snapped as that was the instrument he was talking about.

"Ah yes, that was the instrument I was talking about." Tigerstar excitedly mewed. "How do you know what it looks like?" Molewhisker gave it some thought as he soon began to speak.

"I've seen a couple of these before in my life. When I was in Vladivostok the night before this trip, I saw a couple of them playing some folk music with these dancers that I paid no attention to, I was just too tired from my plane journey from Shanghai. I wanted to get the loan paid off as soon as possible plus I took the train since the snowstorm was going to ground all the flights." Molewhisker spoke as he gave his reason. Tigerstar soon turned as he wanted to talk.

"You're often caught up with a lot of work. You simply don't have any time to relax." Tigerstar responded. Molewhisker looked at him before looking at the watch.

"Yeah but I think this trip has dragged me into something that I completely forgot what I was trying to accomplish. I think I finally found out what having friends finally meant." Molewhisker soon noticed that there were only 11 minutes left. He soon turned back as they began walking. "We got 11 minutes left so we better get back on the train." Tigerstar knew that he was right as he went after him.

Brackenfur was helping get the mail on the car as he was getting the distance to the next station calculated. Ashfur was looking out as he looked out to his watch.

"Cats at Chita, you have 10 minutes before we depart; I suggest you begin boarding the train as soon as possible." Ashfur announced. He soon cleared the way as the cats began to board the train. Ivypool nodded goodbye as she walked off as she pulled herself onto the train. Dovewing soon followed in after her. Tigerstar and Molewhisker walked together as they pulled themselves on. Ashfur was looking out as the porters at the station had finished cleaning the train as well as changing the water. The locomotive soon came back as it was lighted up with a new fire. The passengers got back on board as many as half decided to stay on the train. Soon everything was prepared, crew swapped out, fresh supplies and mail loaded. The corpse was taken away for further examination. Extra medical supplies were packed onto the train to treat injuries on the train.

The cats in the cab blew the whistle as Ashfur, Thornclaw and Lionblaze boarded the cars taking the stools with them. They closed the doors as Brackenfur closed the door to the rear baggage car. The babushka's waved goodbye was Ashfur checked as everyone was on. Not many left the train since it was late at night. A hiss of steam came from the cylinders and with a slight yet sudden lurch, the train was off again, the track was clear as they were now leaving Chita. Molewhisker was looking out the window as he watched the train pull away from the station, that was stop number 2 down and they had a long haul ahead of them. Molewhisker had settled down in the lounge car as he was silently reading the book that Tigerstar bought for him. Poppyfrost walked over to him as they were still getting set up.

"You sure you don't want to watch the movie with us?" Poppyfrost asked him. Molewhisker nodded no as he packed his book and left the car. He was tired and wanted some sleep. Dovewing looked at her as she spoke.

"He was very busy with us and that definitely wore him out plus it's nearly 10 at night so he's pretty tired." Dovewing responded. Poppyfrost understood as Cherryfall plopped herself next to Alderheart. Ivypool turned back to Tigerstar who yawned as he was getting sleepy himself. Dovewing knew she didn't want to disturb her cabin mate so she decided to sit down and enjoy herself for the night.

Luckily for Molewhisker, there was no line for the shower as he soon got his utensils for the night as he soon entered the shower. He soon locked the door as he got into the shower. Remembering how he did it last night, he turned the knobs as warm water began to flow out hitting the tom with a refreshing stream of water on a warm day. He knew that he wanted to warm up a bit as he began to clean himself from today's grime. He washed himself with the refreshing soap on his body as the soap had a constant good feeling to it as he continued to wash himself. He knew tomorrow was a new day, new clues to find, new witnesses to speak to and more evidence to gather that it was Hollyleaf that was going around causing all of this madness. The soap he used was a refreshing flavor of ginger and birch as those flavors soothed his fur the most. He rinsed himself off as he kept track of the time. He saw that the showers were up as he soon stepped out of the sower as he wrapped a towel around himself to dry off. He soon began cleaning his teeth as he wanted to keep them fresh as well. He knew it was best not to waste water and only use the water when it mattered. He soon decided to clean his supplies as he rinsed himself out. He soon got the supplies together as he soon heard a knocking. He unlocked the door to the bathroom as he got out.

"Who is it?" Molewhisker spoke. At the door was Brightheart, one of the second class passengers.

"Excuse me, I would like to get in the shower, Cloudtail is getting suspicious thinking that something must be wrong on this train." Brightheart made her request clear. Molewhisker didn't seem too concerned with it.

"I'm just about finished in there and I say that you should have the shower to yourself." Molewhisker replied. Brightheart nodded as she soon got in. Molewhisker decided to head back into his cabin as he knew that it was just him for now but he wanted to get some sleep. The sheets had been cleaned and changed so there was some relief of sleeping on clean comforters tonight. He soon pulled the curtains closed as he didn't want to be disturbed. He shuts off the lights and left the door unlocked for Dovewing as Thornclaw puts it, the door to the baggage car was locked after 10 at night so there was no threat about Hollyleaf breaking into their cabins and taking their stuff. He soon fell asleep on the pillow as the rocking of the train was putting him to sleep.

Brackenfur, Thornclaw, Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Ashfur were all in the rear baggage car as they knew another station down and many more to go. Jayfeather was helping himself to some ale with Thornclaw. Ashfur was asleep on the floor. Lionblaze took up position as he was waiting for orders and Brackenfur was keeping the dispatch open as they were calculating to their next stop.

"When will we stop next?" Jayfeather asked him as he took a sip of some Ale. The buzzing was getting through to Brackenfur about the trains that were coming and going. Brackenfur was getting the messages through and sorted.

"Ulan-Ude near Mongolia." Brackenfur responded. They were still traveling through the Asian section of the Russia. Brackenfur had a map of route that they were traveling through as he knew the rail line didn't lie. Thornclaw was sipping his drink as he was curious about it as well. Brackenfur was still tapping the communications away.

"How long will that be?" Thornclaw groaned as the sound the movie playing in the car ahead of them was getting on his nerves. He soon yawned as he was getting tired himself. Brackenfur looked over the map as he knew that he wanted to calculate the location, distance between them and their next stop and the speed that they were heading to get the time to their location. Brackenfur soon looked at the watch as he computed the results.

"A little less than 15 hours." Brackenfur responded. Thornclaw groaned as he didn't want to spend about 15 hours on the train. He was hoping that this trip was going to be a quick one but with a single track, a coal powered engine, fierce weather, and a somewhat unstable route, it was clear that they were restricted to slow speeds.

"If I was in charge of this operation, I would have constructed a second track through the wilderness and improve the quality of the first line, as well as making the engines run on electric, we could have made great strides in one day than taking a week to get from place to place." Thornclaw spoke as he knew their whole operation involved traveling through the night to try to make up for the time in the hopes that they make it there in a week. He knew the cars were made of wood as he soon turned and spoke. "Also I would upgrade the quality of the cars." Lionblaze turned to Thornclaw as he was curious and confused about the statement that he made.

"What quality, these cars are fine; the passengers love them as it gives them the pleasure of being in an old luxurious style train." Lionbaze told him as he knew there was nothing wrong with these cars. Thornclaw soon turned to Lionblaze as if the big guard didn't understand him.

"These cars although they look good, aren't good, I prefer to have them made of steel and maybe we can try to fit more passengers and up the quality that we have set the high standards on this train. Make sure the passengers can afford it instead of the rich and tourists that come their way through here, we're just English speaking cats with no sense of the culture, and we know nothing about Russia." Thornclaw spoke out. Lionblaze knew that it was impossible to argue with the tom as he soon sat back down in his chair.

"Bring it up yourself when we arrive at St. Petersburg. We're completely fine with the accommodations that we're given with." Lionblaze responded. Thornclaw knew he needed to rest as he soon decided to curl up next to Ashfur as he soon fell asleep next to him. Seeking his warmth as he slept.

Dovewing was cleaned as she soon decided to return back to the car as she fluffed herself up in the showers. She soon opened the door to notice the dark room. Dovewing soon went to turn the lights on hoping that she didn't disturb Molewhisker. Soon the cabin lit up as she saw Molewhisker was out cold and fast asleep in his bed. Dovewing soon pulled the covers over herself as she knew that they needed to call it a night. She shuts off the lights and fell asleep.

"Good night Molewhisker, see you in the morning." She purred as she soon fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be like any other day on the train.

**[A/N]: Day two is finally over; two station stops as well as more of the plot exposed for the reader. What lies for the reader on day three of this trip so keep reading to find out what happens next.**


	12. Day three!

**Trans-Siberian Express, Day 3, Ulan-Ude Station: 154 Miles.**

Beams of light began to hit the berth that signaled that the sun was coming up. Molewhisker awoke as he felt well rested. Molewhisker turned on his phone as he decided to check the time that on the train. It read 07:00, he decided now would be a good time to get breakfast before everyone woke up and made their way to the dining car. He went to the bathroom as he read the temperatures of the train and outside. On the inside it still read 65 degrees but on the outside, the temperature was 24 degrees below zero. It was still frigid. He soon went into the bathroom as he wanted to get himself prepared. The dining car wasn't going to open for another half hour and he wanted to kill some time. He soon began brushing his teeth as he wanted to freshen up. His toothbrush was electrified and ran on a battery. It would go off every 2 minutes of brushing as it was clear it didn't want to waste the battery but it was still more than enough for Molewhisker. He soon spat out the toothpaste as there was a knocking on the door. Molehwisker quickly washed his face from the grime as he went to open the door. Dovewing was outside as he gathered his things and went outside.

"May I use the bathroom sir?" She asked politely. Molewhisker got out.

"Oh just in time, I'm finished in there." Molewhisker responded. He soon went to his cabin to gather the essential supplies for today as he soon turned to her.

"Meet me in the Dining car afterward; I want to get us some seats before the others snag them up." He told her. Dovewing nodded as she went into the bathroom. Molewhisker soon left the car as he made his way to the dining car.

Molewhisker entered the car as he was wondering what was happening. The car was empty as Floss and the others were preparing for breakfast. Since you could take a seat anywhere on the train, they didn't mind you that much but they wanted to sit you up with many people to maximize passengers on the train. Floss came over to Molewhisker.

"Good morning, it's clear we're finishing up. We'll take you in, in 5 minutes." Floss told him. Molehwisker knew it was perfect as he knew Dovewing would come in the time span. Molewhisker soon plopped down in a chair as he was waiting on Dovewing. He felt a chill hit him as it was cold outside. Daisy walked to him.

"It's cold out there." She purred as she was cleaning the table. Molewhisker shivered a bit as he knew it was cold but he didn't expect it to get itself inside the car.

"Probably the coldest trip that we have undertaken, I should have waited another 6 months to pay off the loan when the weather is a lot nicer for travel but hey if you have it paid off you don't need to keep paying it." Molewhisker responded. Floss laughed as she and Millie were helping to set up the car. They picked up more food at the station previous and they were ready to take this journey on for another day.

"Yeah nicer weather means you wouldn't spend that much time with us." Floss laughed to him. Molewhisker laughed along as he knew he didn't want to be rude. Dovewing soon walked in.

"Man it feels chilly today." Dovewing told them. The clock soon rang for 7:30 as Floss decided to seat the two of them down into one of the smaller tables. She soon handed them the menus for breakfast as Floss wanted to ask them for drinks.

"You seem sleepy and cold, can I interest you in hot drinks?" Floss asked them. Dovewing soon knew that she wanted something to keep her awake.

"Coffee should be fine." She spoke. Molehwisker soon gave it some thought as he wanted something warm to help him wake up.

"Peppermint bark tea with Honey. Also a small amount of milk to go along with our drinks." Molewhisker made his request. Floss was writing it down as she soon saw his request.

"Okay that will come out shortly, we'll turn the heat up more of you seem more comfortable with that." Floss told them as she soon went to get their drinks.

"We're good." Dovewing responded. Floss nodded as she walked away, she went to greet more passengers for the morning as some of them were waking up from their slumber. Molewhisker knew he had to be careful and keep an eye on the lights. Dovewing puts her menu down as she wanted to speak to Molewhisker.

"Molewhisker, you seem off today, was it the events of yesterday that is putting you on high alert?" Dovewing seemed concerned for her berth mate as he knew that he was concerned about something.

"Yes it is, a lot happened yesterday and we need to be completely alert because of it. If we let our guard slip, the lights will go out and we will lose power. When that happens, something can happen." Molewhisker explained his reasoning. Soon Floss came around as she soon began putting the cups down.

"It's starting to pick up so I want to do you first before I start taking in more of the passengers." Floss explained to them. Dovewing took some of the sugar packets as she shook them around, opening the packets and letting the sugar into her coffee. Molewhisker poured some of the milk into his tea as he wanted to cool it down a bit. He gave the rest of the milk to Dovewing.

"Oh thank you." She purred. She took the remaining milk as she puts it in her coffee as she didn't like it too strong. Molewhisker soon puts the menu down as he knew what he wanted. Dovewing soon spoke to Molewhisker. "Have you ever been to Scotland on the Deerstalker?" Molewhisker's head shot up as he seemed interested. He had never heard of such a train.

"No I haven't." Molewhisker responded. Dovewing knew that she should bring up what it was like and what the trip was. Floss walked over as she noticed their menus were down.

"What can I get you two for breakfast this morning?" Floss asked them as she was curious about what they wanted.

"Well I can go for two eggs, two slices of white toast with butter, some yogurt, mixed with granola and chia seeds." Dovewing made her order as floss wrote it down. Molewhisker soon made his order.

"Whole wheat Belgian waffle with some turkey bacon and hash browns." Floss wrote it down as she soon took their menus away.

"Food will be out shortly." She mewed as she walked away. Dovewing soon turned to him wanting to talk more about the Deerstalker.

"The Deerstalker takes you through the Scottish highlands. I went with Ivypool that one time when we went to England and I would tell you my time in England wasn't that pleasant. I mean Ivypool had a blast but I didn't like it, it felt dirty and the Scottish highlands were no exception to this. It felt cold and there were clouds hanging overhead. My berth felt crammed as we just slowly moved along, Ivypool decided to get Haggis, Neeps and Tatties for dinner when we were in the dining car as I pretty much went for the cleanest dish they had." Dovewing described her experience in the train, it was clear she didn't like it that much. Molewhisker decided to interrupt her as he wanted to ask her something.

"What is Haggis, Neeps and Tatties?" Molewhisker asked her as he was curious about the dish. Dovewing knew she was squeamish about the dish as she soon began to speak.

"Haggis is a disgusting pudding like dish which contains the sheep's plucked, heart, lungs and liver ground up into meat like dish. Neeps are ground up turnips and Tatties are potatoes, it came with onions caramelized by whiskey. I just went with vegetable tagine as it didn't look too gross and I didn't want to eat whatever Ivypool was eating but she said it was absolutely delicious and I was wondering how was able to stomach sheep's organs. Only a windclan cat would eat it." Dovewing explained on what they ate on the trip. Molewhisker nodded as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Well it was clear you didn't like England all that much like you said on the first night of the trip." Molewhisker told her. Dovewing nodded as she soon took her spoon out of the cup as she polished the spoon in her mouth before putting it down.

"I know, that's why I said Denmark was the best country. Ivypool doesn't like Denmark that much as I have for England." Dovewing explained her reasoning. Soon Floss passed them as she was guiding cats to their tables. Dovewing was waiting on her food.

"Any traditional food that you like from the country?" Molewhisker asked her as he was beginning to change up the subject. Dovewing soon began to think as Molewhiske took a sip of his tea which was warm but not cold.

"Danish Pastries, I nearly got bellyache as a young kit since I wanted to eat them all since they were so good. Nowadays I learned my lesson and pretty much ration everything out." Dovewing responded. Molewhisker soon nodded as he was hearing what she said.

"I guess your excitement as a young kit got the better of you as you probably wanted to eat all of them to see what they tasted like." Molewhisker responded as he knew what her reason was. "It happens to the best of us. Don't give Cherryfall any kind of chocolate as she will eat it all as I heard she had four bars when she was a small kit, she ended up sick to her stomach for the rest of the night." Molewhisker spoke as he knew it could happen to any of them if they let their excitement run wild. Dovewing soon spoke to him.

"Favorite food to try out in a particular country and why?" Dovewing asked him as she wanted to drag the conversation along while they waited for the food to get served.

"I would say American flat iron steak when I was traveling through California a while back; I decided to get a steak feeling really curious about it. All organic grass fed steak that had lumps of crab meat and shrimp on it with steak sauce; it came with steamed vegetables like carrots, and green beans with some mashed potatoes to go along with it. Probably the best steak I ever had." Molewhisker went out of his way to describe it. Dovewing sensed his excitement.

"Never tried that steak but it sounds good, at least it wasn't sheep's organs or anything gross." Dovewing spoke. Soon Floss came around as she began serving them their food.

"The guests are flowing in, it would be better if we had multiple cats working my job." Floss apologized for the delay as she was soon serving them their food. She puts the butter and maple syrup on the side as he was going to use it for something else. Molewhisker turned to her.

"Thank you again." He spoke. Dovewing smiled as she knew she wanted to start on the yogurt as it was cold and the food was hot. Molewhisker began to prepare the waffle.

"So I wonder what will happen when we get to the next station?" Dovewing asked as they were now traveling through Siberia. Molehwisker soon cut a piece of the waffle off as he ate it.

"Don't know but I'm sure Tigerstar wants to buy you something amazing since Siberia is known for its gemstones." Molewhisker spoke as he ate his waffle. He soon took a sip of his tea as he continued to eat.

"I'm sure Tigerstar would want to spoil all of us to a good time." Dovewing spoke as she knew that he was filthy rich. "He runs a successful technology business as he makes a lot of our technology and he's going to St. Petersburg to show off his new laptops that are more eco-friendly. That's why he's traveling along with us." Dovewing soon began to eat her eggs as she didn't want them to get cold. Molewhisker nodded. He soon began eating more of the waffle as he knew that this was a good one. He soon started on his turkey bacon as it was just as good as when he had it yesterday. Dovewing and Molewhisker soon finished their breakfast in the next 10 minutes as they were good for now. They soon knew they wanted to head for the lounge car to relax a bit and catch up for when the day got busy. They soon nodded to Floss thanking her as they walked off. Floss responded by nodding back.

In the rear baggage car, the cats were waking up after passing out around midnight as they had 8 hours of sleep. The train traveled a great amount of distance as Brackenfur rushed over as he wanted to keep in touch and updated with the traffic, he began frantically buzzing away as he knew that he needed to keep up to date with the information.

"Why did we fall asleep like that?" Jayfeather yawned as he went back on his bed. Thornclaw got up as he went to go boil some water for coffee.

"We passed out due to how tired we were. We didn't get much sleep the first night on the train." Thornclaw responded as he went to boil some water. He knew that the moving of baggage needed to happen later to make sure that the residents of the train wouldn't get robbed, they knew that the first baggage car needed to be off limits. Thornclaw soon got the water boiling as he poured it into the mugs as the mix was in there. The mix would dissolve in the water as it would provide a boost for the guards. Lionblaze soon began to drink his.

"I'm sure it would be another few hours to the station." Lionblaze told them as they made some progress in the past couple of days. Brackenfur was looking over the distance and time to the next station.

"Another 150 miles to go so I say six hours tops." Brackenfur told them. Thornclaw knew he had to plan to start moving the baggage away from the first baggage car to this one. They knew they had to do it when the passengers were busy and when they were free. Things were going to get harder.

**[A/N]: Day three! Give it up for day three! We don't know what will happen this day but we can assure we're having breakfast for now. Also the toms got a plan to try to eliminate the robberies completely but this involves opening the first baggage car they kept locked. How will they bait Heathertail now.**

**Also we need more reviews, we can't let the HSAU stories get ahead of us since there are now three that have been published so leave your reviews for this story and if you want more to figure out what will happen, let me know.**


	13. Morning on the train

Sometime after breakfast, the all decided to make their way to the lounge car to kill some time before reaching the next station that afternoon. The others decided to join in on this as they saw this as a golden opportunity to chat with those that are riding with them. Tigerstar has his chess board as usual. He was playing against Violetshine. Alderheart was letting Cherryfall take a nap on him. Poppyfrost was speaking with Twigbranch and Cinderheart. Molewhisker, Dovewing and Ivypool had all pulled up seats to watch Tigerstar try to out match Violetshine. Violetshine moved her knight to cover her pawn by taking out his other pawn. Tigerstar nodded no that she was hasty in her use of the knight.

"Learn to be patient fledgling. You left your knight in the open in your haste." Tigerstar soon moved his bishop over to her knight as he took it out. It was clear this game was nothing but strategy. Violetshine hissed as her last knight was taken out. She knew she needed to learn to be more careful. Molewhisker was enjoying some water as the rattling of the train had him thinking.

"Wait, if Violetshine loses, can I go against her to see if I can knock her out with one swift move?" Molehwisker asked Tigerstar asked he wanted to see if he could easily out maneuver her. Tigerstar looked at him.

"Sure." Tigerstar purred with amusement. He soon turned back to Violetshine as he swiftly closed in by taking out her queen with his queen. Violetshine was infuriated internally but she knew that it was going to be all over soon. She moved her pawn forward as she wanted to quickly rush the gaps and get her queen back. Tigerstar anticipated for this as he swiftly moved his knight taking her pawn completely be surprise capturing it in one move. The game continued until Violetshine's king was cornered in a checkmate.

"Oh Starclan." Violetshine groaned as she lost. Tigerstar had a few pieces left but he had most of the major pieces on there, Tigerstar got up as Molewhisker walked over taking his place.

"So, you ready to go against me?" Molewhisker asked her as he sets up the board. Violetshine was nervous but she knew that this would at least be a quick game.

"Yes Molewhisker." Violetshine gulped. Molewhisker finished setting up the chess board as there was announcement being made by Brackenfur from the rear baggage car.

"Toms and She-cats of the train, we would make an announcement that we are gutting the passenger cars one carriage at a time as we will be storing your luggage in the rear baggage car to prevent any future robberies, if your bags are taken, come to the rear baggage car as they will be stored. The next stop is Ulan-Ude and we will arrive there is less than 3 hours. We will start when we arrive." Brackenfur finished as the cats were confused.

"What was he talking about gutting the passenger cars?" Cinderheart asked Poppyfrost who was just as confused. Ashfur soon entered the car as Cinderheart got up as she wanted to speak to him. "Excuse me Ashfur, I'm a bit confused about what Brackenfur announced, can you elaborate a bit?" Cinderheart asked him if he was there to help translate the message to where it could be listened to much more clearly. Ashfur soon puts his Mosin Nagant to the side as he pulled a seat next to Cinderheart.

"By gutting the passenger cars, we're removing everything from them. We're also going to unlock and remove the baggage and the safe with the valuables in it from that car to where the rest of the baggage would be stored. It is a precaution to make sure another incident doesn't happen." Ashfur explained to her what Brackenfur meant. Heathertail was listening in on this as she knew she didn't want to lose her phone and laptop. Molewhisker was still playing chess with Violetshine oblivious to what was happening. Cinderheart soon turned away as she knew she had to thank him.

"Thanks for making the terms much more understandable, I now know what is going on." Cinderheart responded. Ashfur nodded as he soon walked off as he wanted to get something to drink and enjoy bit of a break. Molewhisker soon turned to Violetshine as he was keeping his pawns in position just moving the knights back and forth to try to capture any suspecting pieces and it was working to his advantage so far. Tigerstar turned to Dovewing who was busy drinking some coke mixed with sparkling champagne.

"Have you heard of the Siberian Tiger?" Tigerstar began. Dovewing nodded no as she didn't understand.

"No I haven't Tigerstar. It seems interesting, tell me more." Dovewing responded. Tigerstar nodded as he laid back and began.

"The Siberian Tiger is a big majestic cat that roamed around the reaches of Siberia. Where Vladivostok stood, the tiger was there to protect the people from the westerners from colonizing the land. Manchuria where the cats aided our fellow troops in battle as they had the tiger's spirit. I am still learning about this and I bet Molewhisker will fully understand." Tigerstar soon turned to Dovewing's berth mate who was trapping Violetshine while maintaining the defense.

"You must be fascinated with everything?" Dovewing asked him as if he had a big fascination with the mysterious. Tigerstar laughed as he poured himself some water.

"Yeah, you become curious about what lies outside and then you start to ask questions and you get answers yet you sometimes don't. Even the answers themselves will be unclear so you need to ask more if you want a clear answer to what you want to know and speaking of which, have you started reading that fantasy novel I gave to you back in Khabarovsk?" Tigerstar explained as he soon asked her about the book that he gave to her the day previous.

"Yes I have actually, I seem hooked into it. By hooked I mean I'm really interested." Dovewing responded as she wasn't kidding. Tigerstar turned to her.

"Explain to me what it is about?" Tigerstar prompted her if he wanted her to speak as if she knew what it was about. Dovewing turned to him.

"It's about the bird that wishes it can do more in life than just being a bird, haven't got far into it since I've been reading it slowly." Dovewing responded. Tigerstar soon turned to her.

"Slowly, I see you aren't skimming the lines." Tigerstar responded as he turned to her. "What chapter are you on?" Tigerstar asked her.

"Only chapter 2. I just didn't have time to read." Dovewing responded as she had been caught up in their adventures, that she didn't have time to sit down, relax and enjoy the book. Tigerstar turned to her.

"That's understandable." Tigerstar spoke to her. Molewhisker soon got up as he was done with Violetshine.

"I beat her. She rushed me and I just waited for her pieces to get close and just snatched her pieces one by one and I lost most of my pawns but I kept all the big players intact." Molewhisker gave a general shakedown of what happened that game. Tigerstar turned to him.

"You might be the best on this train; you managed to beat me last night. You must be a natural for this." Tigerstar spoke to him as he liked the tom's skill. Poppyfrost laughed.

"I wish I brought other games along so we can get together to play more fancy games. I do like my kit." Poppyfrost spoke as she was taking a sip of her drink. Tigerstar turned to her.

"You seem to take pride in what you raised. Your kits are just as respectable as Ivypool." Tigerstar spoke to her. Poppyfrost laughed along as she knew he was right. Ashfur got up and left back for the baggage car as Tigerstar calmed down from the laughter. "We still got some time to kill and we should be approaching the stop very soon." Tigerstar soon leaned back as he began to relax. The cat behind the counter turned on the television as they wanted to watch something to pass the time until the next station.

Brackenfur was busy buzzing away as they were wondering when they would be pulling into Ulan-Ude so they can take more mail on as well as refuel and restock the engine. Ashfur was having some early lunch of potatoes. Lionblaze was sitting and chatting with Thornclaw and Jayfeather was busy cleaning the ash out of the heater before starting up a new one.

"So when you want to start sweeping the train and putting the luggage in the car?" Lionblaze asked him bored. Thornclaw hadn't unlocked the front baggage car as he knew that letting whoever was in there out would be a mistake but he knew that he had to do it.

"When we stop at Ulan-Ude, then we go to Irkutsk and we will see the biggest, most beautiful lake along this trip." Thornclaw told Lionblaze that he needed to wait before they would start the whole gutting out process. Lionblaze shrugged as he was bored already on this trip.

"You mean Lake Baikal? Jayfeather pipped in. "The deepest and oldest lake in the world?" Thronclaw's gaze turned to Jayfeather as he was on the money of what he was thinking.

"Yeah that's the lake. We'll be passing along it soon enough but relax for the time being." Thornclaw told Jayfeather. It was still some distance away and they had some time to get there.

"How long we stop at the station?" Jayfeather asked as he was wondering how long they will stay there for. Thornclaw knew they would be there for some time as they would want to do more but give the guests a bit more time when they got to the station after this one.

"We should be there for 40 minutes and we're taking care of the engine. I was thinking about stopping there for an hour when we reach Irkutsk. I heard they sell gemstones there as they do make a good amount of revenue from those stones alone. I wonder what the passengers will be buying while we clean out their cabins." Thornclaw explained their schedule. The train was still rolling along in the snow as a flurry of flakes fell outside.

Time continued to roll by along with the train. Cherryfall as once again asleep on Alderheart, Poppyfrost was reading a book, Alderheart was asleep too, Cinderheart was knitting a sweater and teaching Twigbranch how to knit, Violetshine was watching television to pass the time, Dovewing, Molewhisker, Ivypool and Tigerstar were swapping turns as they were playing chess. Dovewing at first didn't like chess finding it boring but seeing how this train journey was just as boring without the internet, she knew she had to adapt and play along. Tigerstar was keeping score on all the games that they won so far.

"And Tigerstar out matched you!" Tigerstar moved his bishop trapping Ivypool in a check mate. Ivypool wasn't too surprised about this seeing how Tigerstar had beaten her in every match she went against. The chess games between Tigerstar and Molewhisker would take the longest since they were both really good at the game. Ivypool had no hard feelings for him as she leaned her paw out as she shook it. Dovewing was nearly wasted from passing the time drinking. The clock was ticking as the cats were waiting around bored.

"When are we going to arrive at the next station?" Twigbranch complained as she couldn't stand staying on the train any longer. She was tapping her paw with no patients whatsoever. Poppyfrost looked at her watch as she wanted to take a look at it. The clock read 12:00, meaning lunch.

"Not for another 110 minutes. Speaking of which, we better grab something to eat so we don't go hungry on this trip come to think of it." Poppyfrost got up as she headed for the dining car. Molewhisker nodded as he soon followed he as one by one, they got up and began to head for the dining car.

The dining car was packed as all the cats were in there as they wanted to get a seat and something to eat before disembarking the train at 13:50 to take a look around. Molewhisker soon decided to plop himself on a seat with Dovewing next to him as Daisy walked over to them handing menus.

"Excited today that we're getting off at the station." Daisy greeted them. Dovewing looked at her as she wasn't amused.

"Today was really boring. We spent the morning with chess." Dovewing groaned as it was clear she spent the morning with nothing to do. Molewhisker grabbed the menu as he began to read it over.

"Well that's a shame. Well I guess this trip has something for everyone." Daisy told them as she began getting some cups out.

"How can I start you off to drink?" Daisy began. Dovewing was soon hot up as she made her decision.

"Two cokes for us." Dovewing made the decision. Molewhisker wasn't a big fan of sugar but he knew he needed something that would help him relax. Molewhisker peeked over to her.

"Excuse me; can we have some lemon with that?" Molewhisker asked her. Daisy nodded as she went over to grab some lemon wedges. She soon returned with the two mugs of coke and the lemons. Molewhisker knew that Dovewing's impulse got the better of her. Molewhisker soon grabbed the lemon as he began squeezing it into his drink making sure he didn't get any seeds in it. Dovewing took a sip of her drink as Daisy walked over to them; they had soon put down their menus.

"So what can I do for the both of you?" Daisy asked them. Dovewing soon spoke first as she wanted to get her food first.

"Fried chicken club with two cheese blend, pickles, lettuce, tomato and mayo." Dovewing spoke. It was clear she was getting something for herself almost if she was hungry. Molewhisker spoke next.

"Same thing as her but make mine grilled. And I would like; Avocado, turkey bacon, pickles, lettuce tomato and mayo." Molewhisker spoke. Daisy soon plucked the menus from them. "Both will come with kettle chips and will be out shortly. She soon turned to begin cooking. Molewhisker soon took a sip as someone decided to sit next to him. It was Mosspelt.

"Hey Molewhisker. Did you pick up the events that happened yesterday?" Mosspelt asked him. Molewhisker turned to the She-cat.

"Yes I have and I could confirm that the emergency axe was the weapon of choice." Molewhisker spoke to Mosspelt as Daisy handed her a menu.

"How were you able to know so quickly?" She asked him wondering why he was able to figure it out so quickly on who did it and what was their weapon of choice. Molewhisker turned to her.

"We spoke to Leafstar the day previous, she said whoever snatched her money also took the emergency axe and based on how the victim was chopped apart, it was clear that he was chopped apart in a very gruesome manner and was left in pain since the blade wasn't sharp enough." Molewhisker spoke. Mosspelt was reading it over as she knew something must have been wrong.

"It's clear that we're dependent on this train and we got the message that someone was killed. We need to be on high alert. I ran into Thornclaw earlier today as he said he wanted to pack up the baggage in the front car and move it to the rear as it would mean keeping the monster free." Mosspelt spoke. Molewhisker nodded as he knew the cats in the rear car had a plan. Daisy soon walked over as she began serving the two of them.

"I hear something interesting going on, I wonder what it could be?" Daisy purred serving them the food. Dovewing sighed finally as she picked up her chicken club and bit into it. Molewhisker turned to Mosspelt as he knew that it was time to eat.

"Well now I must eat. It was good talking to you. We'll talk more when we get to the station." He mewed as he began eating his food. It was good. Daisy walked over as she went to take Mosspelt's order as it was clear they were drawing closer to the third stop on the journey.

Brackenfur was pacing back and forth in the deserted Lounge car as he was looking out over at the rails as the forests were vanishing, it was clear they were drawing to their next stop. He soon went back to the rear of the car as he wanted to tell them something.

"Hey, we're getting ready to pull into Ulan-Ude, we better tell the passengers that they need to bundle up, the weather is getting cold again and looks like the snow is coming in too." Brackenfur announced to them. He knew he had to make an announcement to the rest of the train.

Molewhisker was drinking his coke as he was finished with lunch. It would keep him satisfied for a while. Dovewing turned to him. She was ready to go back to her berth.

"Lunch was good right?" She purred as she got up. Molewhisker followed her.

"Yeah it was." Molewhisker responded. Soon the speakers came on.

"Passengers of the train, we will be pulling into Ulan-Ude for 40 minutes, you will get out and stretch your legs. Also if you see any of your bags missing, we will be moving them to the rear baggage car to prevent anymore incidents. We're going to try to sort this out." Brackenfur announced as he wanted to keep the passenger's hopes up. Molewhisker and Dovewing dashed to their cabins to put on their coats as it was going to be frigid. Molewhisker looked out the window to see tiny wooden shacks in the distance as the train was pulling into Ulan-Ude. The train's brakes squealed as the train was slowing down and it soon came to a complete stop outside of the station. Molewhisker knew that this was the next stop. Ulan-Ude.

**[A/N]: Had to be evaluated yesterday and that went better than expected. I am surprised about this.**

**We hit 8 reviews and over 200 views in just less than 2 weeks. It's clear we're getting the ball rolling but we need the ball to roll faster so at the end of this chapter, leave your review on this story.**

**Also where do I begin with whom I want to compete with? So I'm competing against ResurrectedXerinity, Jayfeather's Friend, Silver Speaker, Frecklestripe333 and Azrakats. If your name is listed, I have no hard feelings but I'm going against tropes that have been done to death and bringing something new. That's the point of this story. Just friendly competition encouraging you to do better.**

**Leave your reviews and I will be paying attention to this so see you at the next station. Cheers**


	14. Ulan-Ude: the third stop

Molewhisker was the first to get off as he decided to take a look around the station. Dovewing soon came out next as she was nervous but eager to take a look around. Molewhisker turned his head to catch a glimpse of the locomotive uncoupling from the train to refuel as Molewhisker went up to the station sign as he wanted to read it. Ulan-Ude. Molewhisker didn't know the language that well but he was slowly learning it through the book that Tigerstar gave to him a couple stops back. He soon looked at the map that was below the station sign that made out the many different routes of the Tran-Siberian. A route running through Mongolia to China, One running through Manchuria and the one that they took from Vladivostok, Molewhisker traced his paw through the map as they he discovered that St. Petersburg was still a long distance away. He wanted to get the transaction done but also possibly join with Dovewing and Ivypool and explore the country together. He soon decided to turn back as he was exploring the station. It was cold outside but not as cold as the early morning or late at night. Poppyfrost was in conversation with a Babushka as she was buying smoked fish. Curious about the flavor, she knew she wanted to try some. Molewhisker continued to explore the rest of the station. Dovewing was waiting with Ivypool as another Babushka was selling fresh homemade pie. Tigerstar soon came up behind him.

"Enjoying the stop so far?" Tigerstar asked him as he knew that they would be on the train and on the tracks again. Molewhisker turned to him. "Remember, this still isn't the station that I was talking about but we're only one more stop away. We'll be passing the oldest and deepest lake on the way there by experience. This route is the least traveled since the tracks split off to China and Mongolia. Molewhisker continued to look around. He wanted to experience what it was but he was sitting there idle. It was clear this stop didn't interest him that much but he was using it to read some of the maps to figure out where the train would he going next.

"Well looks like we'll be joining the main route soon since there was many branching paths that are like fingers taking us through many different routes. Mongolia, China, Manchuria, maybe even the rest of the country." Molewhisker read on where they were going. After three days of slow travel, he was hoping for a quick fast journey over to where he needed be. Tigerstar nodded as he felt like he wanted to get ready. Molewhisker knew he had to get back on the train. Tigerstar went off to go get some spices as Molewhisker immediately got back on the train.

Thornclaw was on there as he was instructing Jayfeather, Daisy, Floss, Millie and Brackenfur to clean out the first baggage car as they wanted to get the luggage from that car to this car so they had a better eye on it. However in order to get the contents of the luggage up front, Thornclaw had unlocked the door to the first baggage car, a fatal mistake that he needed to do if they were going to completely clean the car free, Once the car was cleared, Thornclaw locked the car up thinking that Hollyleaf was still in there when in reality, she wasn't they had also forgot about the safe as they knew that Firestar had the keys and the safe would be accessible to only him and Thornclaw but Hollyleaf had other plans, for striking down Heathertail. After that, Thornclaw and the others began removing the luggage from the Leader and Riverclan cars as they knew that they had enough time to gut the two rooms out of the leaders essentials except for the stationery supplies that were there. Hollyleaf had roamed the train as she took notes throughout on where to hide when the passengers were out of their cabins. It was clear she would be roaming around freely. Brackenfur was buzzing away as he had sat down as he was getting more messages as he wanted to try to be able to keep up to date with the data. Ashfur boarded the train as he had a couple of minutes before announcement to get the passengers to get back on the train. Thornclaw caught himself a break as he sat down.

"Hey looks like your wish has come true Thornclaw we're heading over better tracks but still a single track but there are sections of double track that we can traverse for miles. We'll be running at 50." Brackenfur told him the news as they would be doubling their speed. Thornclaw was excited as they knew that they would be able to cross the route faster. Ashfur looked at his watch as he soon hurried out of the car. He soon leaned out of the car as he wanted to make an announcement.

"All cats at Ulan-Ude, you have 10 minutes left so finish up what you are doing and all meet in the lounge car so we can take your goods and store them up. No boarding any other section of the train." Ashfur soon hurried back as he wanted to prepare the passengers for boarding again. Soon the passengers began to board the train one by one as Ashfur and Thornclaw began checking them over as they were taking the goods into a crate that they had and would store them away until they reached the next stop.

Molewhisker was in his cabin as he knew there was nothing that the station offered except the map and the directions on where they were going to go. Dovewing soon entered the train as she was exhausted.

"They think they could simply strip us of our possessions. I am mad at them. Now we can't have our pie unless we go and ask them. It's like they got the train on lockdown." Dovewing was frustrated about waiting on line. Daisy passed them carrying several suitcases as they were still cleaning out the Riverclan berths. Molewhisker looked at her.

"They want to do this for our safety, don't get mad at them." Molewhisker spoke to her. Dovewing knew that this trip wouldn't be free to her standards. It was clear that she couldn't relax at the station. Poppyfrost soon entered the berth.

"I brought you two a snack. Boneless smoked fish. Hope you enjoy it." Poppyfrost purred. Molewhisker soon took one of the fish as he bit into it. The fish was a bit chewy but was full of flavor. Dovewing took a fish as she tried it out herself.

"Hey this is pretty good." Molewhisker commented. The engine had been refueled; the train cleaned and restocked as Lionblaze was the last to board the train. The whistle blew as the train gave a sudden lurch forward as they were on their way again. "We're on our way once more." Molewhisker took another bite of the fish as he kept eating it.

"Also, they are completely gutting the train of the luggage and moving it all to the rear. It's like they have had it with us being responsible." Dovewing also announced as Millie came by carrying some of the luggage. It was clear that they weren't going anywhere.

"They must have had. We don't know what kind of tricks they might have before something goes wrong on the train again." Molewhisker spoke. Tigerstar soon came in as he looked like he had gone through a thorn bush as he had everything taken away from him.

"Well it's clear that these guards are getting very ruthless and they certainly won't go down without a fight, I wanted to show you the spice collection I got but the guards seized it up faster than I can weave through them." Tigerstar panted as he was brushing his fur down. Molewhisker turned to him as he finished eating his smoked fish.

"Why don't you tell us about the spices?" Molewhisker asked him as he was wondering what these spices were. Tigerstar sighed before he began to speak.

"So I was approached by this babushka as she was telling me that I would like to buy these exotic spices as I said yes. She soon began giving me these spices for me to smell and they smelled good. I just had to buy them and they came in these little canisters which you would sprinkle them on your food. So the spices I got at the station are Ginger, Black pepper, Saffron, Cardamom, and Cinnamon, they also have Capsicum Peppers and Tea that they also sell upon which I bought some. Thornclaw needed me to give them up until the trip is over. I feel like at this rate, the trip would never be over." Tigerstar explained everything that happened, they were rattling along faster as they were wondering about it.

"Are we going faster than before?" Dovewing asked. She looked out seeing the rails rapidly advance along before their eyes, it felt like they were doing double their speed if they wanted to make it to the next station on time.

"Most likely. They want to get us to the next station before the late night sets in." Tigerstar responded. Molewhisker got up as he wanted to take some notes from the rear baggage car as Floss pushed her way through as she wanted to start by cleaning out the Thunderclan car.

Molewhisker made his way to the rear baggage car as he puts his ear against the wooden walls of the car as the cats were chatting away. He wanted to pick up whatever information they were speaking about as they were going much faster than before.

"Well we're entering the good part of the trip, whoever is running the country said he'll improve the track quality once the winter passes once that happens we will have double track and 50 mile an hour tracks. No more 15 hours between stops, that will be cut in half." Brackenfur mewed to them as he was giving the news. Thornclaw was relieved.

"Thank Starclan for that." Thornclaw sighed as Jayfeather was still curious about it.

"Next station is full of valuable semi-precious stones and other valuables. The thief would try to take them when they decided to put them on themselves." Jayfeather added in. Thornclaw knew he had to be on high alert about the thief and what her intentions were.

"So we'll do what we did at the last station, make the passengers board into the lounge car and take their souvenirs, then the thief wouldn't have much to take afterward since there would be nothing to steal plus we'll have it locked away in the first baggage car in the hopes that starvation and dehydration would drag it out begging for mercy. Jayfeather remained skeptical as he wanted to get his paws on the axe the thief was doing to carry out the dirty work.

"We need to get our paws on the murder weapon so we know what we're dealing with. Find out what date it was created. We need more answers." Jayfeather told them as they wanted to know what they were up against. Lionblaze soon got up as he went to the lounge car as he needed a break.

Lionblaze soon entered the car as he was exhausted but at the same time he needed answers. Molewhisker soon walked up to him.

"Excuse me sir." Molewhisker began. Lionblaze turned to him as he heard some cat call his name. He faced Molewhisker as he wanted to figure out what the tom needed.

"Anything needed sir?" Lionblaze asked. He scratched the back of his head with his paw as Molewhisker began to think.

"Yeah. I heard you talking about the next town, moving the luggage and tracking down the thief, I wonder if we could go into the front baggage car to look for whoever is in there and we'll catch the thief." Molewhisker began as he wanted to form a plan. Lionblaze began to think as he knew that the tom needed answers.

"Yeah. Thornclaw forgot to lock the door to that car since we need a few free cats to help us move the safe. We got the reports that the key to the safe was missing, I wonder if we're being baited into a trap where they will leave the key in the open, turn out the lights and chop our head open." Lionblaze told him. He knew they needed to complete the plan before going out of their way to completely finish their plans. Molewhisker wanted to make an arrangement with this.

"So what time do you want to go to that car?" Molewhisker asked him as he was wondering when he would be free to help him storm the place and catch the suspects inside. Lionblaze wasn't as sure as he could be called into action any time.

"Don't know, look go back to your cabin, we'll come around to gut the cabin out soon." Lionblaze told him as he wanted the break. Molewhisker nodded as he soon began to make his way back to his cabin, he felt a strange presence in the air.

Molewhisker walked down the Windclan car as he was paying attention to absolutely everything around him. He slowly walked through the car as he felt tense, ready to flee or fight, Molewhisker nervously drew the Nagant M1895 revolver from the side as he would point at the first cat showing any sign of suspicious activity. He soon looked up as the lights flickered for a bit as he soon quietly stepped through the train again. Hollyleaf peeked from the bathroom as she held the axe in her paws. While she could target Molewhisker and hack his head open, she knew she couldn't compete, not when he had a much more destructive weapon in his paws. Bumblestripe was in position to cut the power to the car for the moment as Hollyleaf knew she had something else in mind as Molewhisker seemed to be no interest to her goals. Rosepetal walked along as she opened the door to Heathertail's berth which was completely deserted. Bumblestripe nodded as a smirk formed across his muzzle. They were ready.

Bumblestripe suddenly shuts the power off as Molewhisker soon hid himself at the end of the car in a corner. Soon he felt something elbow him in the gut as something rushed past him. Bumblestripe soon turned the lights back on as he saw that Molewhisker had him at gun point. Molewhisker didn't decide to pursue them as he wanted to lay a trap and spring it. Molewhisker panted as he had the scariest encounter on the train so far. Heathertail heard the commotion as she ran to her car wondering what was happening. Molewhisker soon ran making a break for it He soon ran back to his berth as he didn't want to be chased down by an enraged passenger. Heathertail exited her berth as she screamed.

"ALL MY STUFF IS GONE!" The scream echoed throughout the train as she was now the next victim. Molewhisker knew there was more to this than expected.

**[A/N]: Another stop down and another chapter complete. I want to say that we still need to keep the ball rolling along as we need to make sure that the reviews come and they stay. What lies for the characters around the corner, next chapter will be posted as we will find out.**


	15. An Attack on Ashfur

Molewhisker rushed into his berth as it was just Dovewing in there. Molewhisker was out of breath and frightened. Dovewing soon looked up to him.

"What happened, why do you seem so scared?" She asked him. Molewhisker soon calmed down as he sat across from her.

"Yeah I had the most frightening experience in my life." Molewhisker soon puts the revolver away as he felt something had unnerved him like a ghost or something. Dovewing was interested in on this as she wanted to ask him what it was.

"Well, describe it." Dovewing instructed him. Molewhisker gulped as he soon spoke, it was clear he was still sharking from the ordeal.

"I was walking down the Windclan car when I noticed all the lights went out, I soon hid myself away in a corner as I felt like something slammed in the gut as it escaped. The lights soon came back on as I saw Bumblestripe was fiddling with the lights. Heathertail comes racing along as I saw her go straight into her berth. I decided to make a run for it as I didn't want to make her angry and then I heard a screaming on the train." Molewhisker described everything. Dovewing soon rested her paw on him as she needed him to calm down.

"You were given the fright of your life there. Let's go see Lionblaze so we can describe exactly what happened." Dovewing and Molewhisker soon got up as they left the berth. Millie soon entered the berth to completely take all the baggage out. Molewhisker took the velvet plush Siamese cat with him as a source of comfort. It was clear that their stuff was going to be safe.

In the rear baggage car, Thornclaw was sorting out the baggage as each of their suitcases and bags were being sorted. Lionblaze caught himself a moment to relax as Heathertail soon busted into the car as she was distressed. Lionblaze soon went over to her as Heathertail was sobbing in tears.

"Heathertail, is there something you would like to complain about?" Thornclaw growled as he didn't like any whiny cats on this trip even though he was a whiner himself.

"Yes! All my stuff is gone! My phone, laptop, Avocadoes, all gone!" Heathertail soon began crying on the floor as the wood was becoming stained with her tears. Lionblaze soon walked along as he didn't know what happened, fortunately, he had a friend that could help track whoever did it down. Dovewing and Molewhisker soon entered the car. Lionblaze turned his head to them.

"Ahh Molewhisker, is there something you would want to speak about?" Lionblaze asked him. Molewhisker was still trembling with fear but he knew he had the courage to speak.

"Yeah, I was frightened when the robbery happened." Molewhisker spoke first. Lionblaze was curious about this as he wanted to know more about this.

"Frightened? Explain what happened?" Lionblaze soon asked him to describe what the experience was. Molewhisker soon brought himself out to speak.

"I was walking along in the Windclan car by myself paying attention anything suspicious, suddenly the lights go out as I soon hid away in a corner at the end of the car. I felt something hit me in the gut as it just kept going. Soon the lights came on as I saw Bumblestripe messing with the lights. I had my gun out as Bumblestripe just fled. Heathertail soon came running as I decided to make a run for my berth knowing something bad could happen. I soon heard a scream as it looked like whoever it was, was in deep sorrow." Molewhisker described what happened. Lionblaze soon knew that he could piece together what was happening.

"Very interesting, well now we must begin the search. We think that the one who stole Heathertail's stuff must have slipped off to the front end. Thornclaw forgot to lock the door down when we moved all the baggage in there." Ashfur soon got up as he began to lead the way. "Come on Lionblaze." Lionblaze got up as he followed. Jayfeather was still comforting Heathertail as Molewhisker came to Jayfeather giving him his cat.

"When my stuff comes, make sure you put him somewhere safe. I don't want anything bad happening to him." Molewhisker soon instructed Jayfeather to use his cat as a source of comfort. Jayfeather nodded at the request as Molewhisker and Dovewing exited the car. Molewhisker turned his head as the sun was beginning to set. The days were dragging along as if they were now traveling through Siberia. He looked up as he saw the clouds were getting ugly as if they were rolling through another storm. Dovewing soon turned to him.

"We need to find Tigerstar and tell him what happened; we need to catch up on what is going on." Dovewing instructed. It was clear they wanted an early dinner as they wanted to make contact with him so they can try to figure out the trap.

"Oh, okay, we don't know how much time we have before the next stop or how long we will be off. But we definitely want to see what is going to happen next." Molewhisker sighed as he soon got up. He and Dovewing began to make their way from the lounge car to the dining car as they wanted to get themselves some seats to sit on

In the first baggage car, Hollyleaf, Rosepetal and Bumblestripe had settled down as they were bringing food to the monster. Hollyleaf was splitting the avocadoes open Hollyleaf was scarfing down the ripen fruit as it was clear she was starving. Three cartons of almond milk lay to the side. She was already eating like a bandit.

"First time I have eaten a thing in ages on this cold trip, I fear it might get colder with this car now completely emptied out. It means we have to carry out our plans by hiding in the other cars of the train. Since my hiding spot has been gutted, we need to roam around on the train, keep the lights off and we lure Heathertail here. Then we split her head open." Hollyleaf began to make a plan on how to trap the dumbfounded she-cat. Bumblestripe and Rosepetal nodded as they heard a thumping sound as paws were going through the car. Rosepetal was nervous as she thought, could they have been spotted? Rosepetal shook Hollyleaf as she was sensing the paw steps.

"We got someone coming, it's clear that they're out for us." Rosepetal told Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf nodded as she knew that she needed to spring the trap to whomever it was that was coming. They soon got up as they went out of the car to hide away. They didn't like what was going on. They soon went into the leader's car as it was completely deserted. Rosepetal hid away in one of the berths. Bumblestripe in the bathroom as it was close to the power switch and Hollyleaf at the berth closest to the baggage car.

Ashfur and Lionblaze entered the car as the fast rattling was slightly rocking them away. Ashfur soon turned to him.

"You go in the car behind you; I'll handle myself in here." Ashfur commanded him. Lionblaze nodded as he soon went into the car behind him. Bumblestripe opened the bathroom door just a bit as Ashfur was patrolling the car with his Mosin Nagant rifle in front of him. Bumblestripe soon slipped his way from the car as he knew Ashfur was nearing the trap. He soon shuts off the electricity in the car as Ashfur was taken off guard. Soon Ashfur turned sharply as he soon felt something painful split its way into him. Lionblaze soon turned and darted into the car where the screaming was coming from. Cocking the bolt to the rifle as he knew he was ready. He soon aimed and fired wondering if he could strike them down. Lionblaze cocked the bolt as he prepared another shot. Bang! He fired the second shot. The cats in the car scattered as they had taken the axe with them as they ran for the first baggage car. Lionblaze cocked the bolt as it extracted the second shot. He soon turned back as he turned the lights back on. He soon noticed something odd. He ran up to it as he shivered. The door to the car was open and Ashfur was alive but horribly injured in the head. Blood had stained his fur as they had got him bad.

"Ashfur speak to me." Lionblaze told him. Ashfur was weak as he spoke.

"They got me good there." He rasped. Lionblaze picked him in as he began to carry him.

"Don't worry; Jayfeather will take care of you, just hang in there." Lionblaze told him to have hope. Ashfur was quickly fading away.

Jayfeather was sitting around as Brackenfur was buzzing away. Lionblaze rushed in carrying Ashfur who was bleeding from the head. Jayfeather was confused as Lionblaze began to apply pressure to the wound.

"Lionblaze what happened?" Jayfeather asked him. Lionblaze knew there was no time to talk.

"I'll explain later, we need to get Ashfur some medical supplies. He's been badly injured in an attack." Lionblaze instructed him. Lionblaze began cleaning away some of the blood as Jayfeather began to try to contain the blood from spilling out. Ashfur was weary but Jayfeather knew what he was doing. Jayfeather soon managed to keep the blood contained as he poured medical peroxide onto his head as he began to patch Ashfur up. Ashfur began to slowly regain his strength but he was too weak to do anything. Jayfeather soon wrapped Ashfur up in a bandage to make sure the stitches would stay in place.

"If it wasn't for your quick thinking, Ashfur would have died in our paws." Jayfeather mewed to Lionblaze. Jayfeather knew he had to keep Ashfur elevated to make sure that the healing would begin. Thornclaw soon turned to him.

"Even with Ashfur having survived the encounter, we're down a guard to just two. We need a replacement." Thornclaw angrily remarked as Ashfur would be out of action for a while. They needed three to effectively guard the train.

"What about Molewhisker, he's looking for that thief and the attacker." Lionblaze suggested. Thornclaw grumbled as he knew a passenger couldn't do the work.

"Him? He's just a mere passenger, we'll let Mosspelt take over Ashfur's duties, Lionblaze go fetch me Mosspelt." Thornclaw wasn't too sure about letting Molewhisker be their guard for the rest of the trip. He decided to let someone he trusted more to take over the duties of Ashfur as Lionblaze got up to fetch the She-cat. Thornclaw's words were final and that was that.

Molewhisker was sitting in the completely stripped berth of his as they had evacuated everything; he had no books to read to keep himself occupied for the rest of the trip. At least he had Dovewing for company.

"Did you hear screaming a while back?" Dovewing asked him. Molewhisker didn't know who the screaming was but he definitely heard it.

"Yes I did. It was faint so I didn't know who it was. I still feel shaken after the so called events that happened." Molewhisker spoke his answer out to Dovewing. Dovewing got up as she decided to move seats as she sat down next to Molewhisker. She soon puts her paws on him as she rested her head on his cheek.

"You know it's okay to be afraid of something, so long as you have me to talk to, I'll admit I'm afraid of storms so I would hide away in somewhere the storm wouldn't get to me." Dovewing was telling him her fears that it's okay to be afraid of something. "We learn to get used to it after a while and then it doesn't become scary anymore." Soon a knocking was heard on the door as Molewhisker got up to check what it was. Mosspelt soon entered the car as she was feeling unnerved herself.

"Is there anything I can do for you ma'am?" Molewhisker asked Mosspelt curious about what she wanted. Mosspelt turned to him as she wanted to figure out what was going on.

"I heard two screams come from the train this hour and I am afraid of this. The first one came from Heathertail as she was robbed and the second one I don't even know of as it sounded like someone was in pain. I really don't know who it was." Mosspelt made her stately clear. Molewhisker knew he had to work harder if he were to track down the thief. They needed to tell Tigerstar this as well as find whoever was attacked. Thornclaw soon knocked on the door as Molewhisker opened it letting Thornclaw inside.

"Mosspelt, it's your turn to take up guard duty, we're down a guard for the time being." Thornclaw told her as he pulled her up. Mosspelt was uncomfortable with this as Molewhisker got up.

"We were discussing what was going on. We heard a scream but we don't know who it was or what happened to him or her." Molewhisker told Thornclaw. Thornclaw soon turned to him.

"That scream was Ashfur, I can escort you to the rear baggage car to talk to the guards." Thornclaw told them as he was getting ready to begin escorting them. Molewhisker nodded as Thornclaw lead the way. Mosspelt followed him as Molewhisker and Dovewing followed him out.

Ashfur was resting almost upright as they wanted to prevent any blood from spilling out. They decided to knock him out as they knew he couldn't be in pain. He would wake up a couple of hours. Thornclaw and the others entered as Lionblaze was cleaning his rifle to prevent it from freezing up. He looked up and saw Molewhisker.

"Mister Lionblaze, we could like to ask a couple of questions. We heard an attack was heard." Molewhisker began. Lionblaze looked up as he was curious about this.

"Go ahead." Lionblaze spoke as he wanted to hear all about it. Molewhisker cleared his voice as he began.

"Where were you when the attack happened?" Molewhisker asked. Lionblaze soon responded as he tried to recall the events of what happened.

"I was told to go in the car previous to the car where the attack happened. Ashfur said he can handle it on his own. I stood there for a minute before I heard a scream coming from the car ahead of me. I decided to bolt for that car and I noticed the lights were out. I soon raised my rifle and fired off two shots to make sure those that were trying to harm Ashfur would at least go away. I soon turned the lights back on and ran over to Ashfur who looked like he was going to die. Blood had stained the carpet as I noticed it was cold. The door nearby was open, it looked like the attacker had jumped off the train." Lionblaze recounted the events that happened. Molewhisker was sure about this as Lionblaze gave him two empty brass cases where the bullet and powder would rest. They were used up. Molewhisker looked as he nodded but one more question was circling around him.

"How do you know it wasn't an illusion?" Molewhisker asked him about the open door. Lionblaze scratched his head as he wasn't sure about it.

"I just picked up Ashfur and made a run for it. I didn't give a second thought about the door." Lionblaze responded. Molewhisker nodded as he knew they were getting more pieces but they knew one thing, they had to capture one of the three.

"Thank you." Molewhisker and Dovewing left the car as they needed to find more answers. Heathertail was spying on them the entire time, if they couldn't get her stuff back, she would do it herself. She was heading for trouble.

**[A/N]: That's it for this chapter as Hollyleaf strikes yet again. Now it's time we try to get more pieces to the puzzle as they are nearing Irkutsk. What should Hollyleaf get her paws on this time? Keep the reviews going because I will do more of these in the future.**


	16. Lake Baikal

The train continued rattling along as it was making good time. Molewhisker knew dinner was just around the corner as he and Dovewing were walking through the train. Mosspelt had already begun stripping Skyclan down as Dovewing decided to up ahead as Molewhisker looked out the window. The sun was setting and the sky was getting dark. Molewhisker knew he had a few more hours left of the day as he wanted to catch and interrogate one of them as he knew that getting the information about one of them would always mean something as it could be the clues on how to capture the thief at the end. He knew he had to be quiet about it.

Molewhisker soon entered the dining car as he was looking for someplace to sit. Dovewing soon sat next to him as they knew they wanted to keep themselves full for the time being but they also needed to get ready for when they got out to the next stop. Mosspelt and Ivypool joined them for the night as they were looking out across the countryside. The lake was coming into view.

"What is this lake anyway?" Molewhisker asked them, they had already ordered food and were drinking water and champagne. Mosspelt turned to him as she was ready to speak for the tom.

"Lake Baikal, you've never seen the holy ocean before?" Mosspelt asked him as they were waiting for their food, they knew they had a few minutes to kill before the food arrived so might as well start up a conversation.

"I haven't traveled that much but I would like to figure out more about the country." Molewhisker told her. Mosspelt soon took out her paws as she wanted to tell him about the lake.

"Lake Baikal as Thornclaw would tell me is the oldest and deepest lake in the country. According to myths I heard about, those that come here leave their souls here." Mosspelt began. Molewhisker was wondering what she was talking about, do those that come here end up dying? Was there more to the myth? Mosspelt continued to speak. "It has more water than all the great lakes combined; it is also home to the Baikal seal, one of three freshwater seals in the world. If this were the summer we would travel along faster as we would spend the hour out there trying to spot the seals. There are also several remote villages along the lake that can only be reached by boat. It's part of the beauty of the trip." Molewhisker was still curious about this.

"I bet when we get to the next stop, we'll be at the markets. They would have many interesting things to buy." Dovewing excitedly responded. She knew she was going to shop around despite the warnings. She wanted to have some memory of the location.

"Yeah they would have those things all lined up and we'll be there. Thornclaw and Brackenfur were more than generous enough to add 20 more minutes to the experience." Mosspelt responded as Floss soon came around as she began serving them.

"Well four orders of Chicken Kiev, it comes with the potatoes you all love resting on a bed of arugula, spinach and pieces of pomegranates." Floss responded as she was serving the chicken dishes. The chicken was in one large ball as Molewhisker was wondering was it all chicken? He decided to take a knife as he cuts the ball open through the center to find garlic butter mixed with parsley in the center. Cutting a piece off the white chicken ball, he decided to eat it.

"This is good." Molewhisker admitted, it had a garlicy taste but he didn't mind. The others began to dig into the plates as they wanted to have their hunger curbed for when they get off. Mosspelt turned as they saw the ice encrusted lake appear on the horizon as they were approaching it.

"What's even greater than the food is take a look for your left and right." Mosspelt responded as they were passing the huge ice encrusted lake. The lake was in fact Lake Baikal as they were rounding the bend. Molewhisker looked out as he saw the beauty of the frozen lake. No wonder she was right about those that come leave their souls here. Dovewing was looking out the window.

"Such a magnificent sight. I never knew that this was a relic from the past." Dovewing spoke out as she was captured in the mighty lake. Even if her body was still on the train, her soul must have plunged into the lake. The train soon passed through a tunnel as they continued on. They decided to finish up the rest of their food as Dovewing took out her phone. Once the train exited the tunnel, she began snapping photos of the lake. Even on a cloudy night, it was still bright enough to see animals roaming around on the lake. Packs of wild wolves, deer and many other animals on the lake, Siberia had it all. Dovewing soon continued to eat up as she wanted to be ready when they exited the area around the lake and arrive at the next station.

"I never knew greens could be so good." Ivypool was eating through the mouthfuls of leaves her chicken rested on. Floss passed them as they were still making reservations for tables and getting cats their orders.

"Not as good as the sights outside." Mosspelt told her as Molewhisker looked out to the horizon, there was a village nearby but the train wasn't going to stop for them, they had a schedule to keep up with, the train soon entered another tunnel.

"Yeah I know; I just want to get to our next stop already. When is Brackenfur going to make the announcement?" Dovewing groaned as she was getting tired of being on the train, she was itching for this journey to be over or something much more exciting to happen. Poppyfrost walked over to them as she was finished with her food.

"Molehwisker, I'm heading for my berth to put my winter attire on, I suggest you do the same thing." Poppyfrost soon walked off as she went to her berth as they would be getting off soon. Molewhisker soon got up from his chair as he had finished his food. Poppyfrost was going to make a stop with the guards who snatched her belongings up earlier and she wanted them for a bit. Molewhisker turned back to them as they were finishing their food.

"I'm going to get ready; I suggest you do the same. We don't know when we will stop but just get ready." Molewhiske told them as he soon left. All of their stuff was being stored away in the rear baggage car. He soon raced after Poppyfrost.

Poppyfrost heard the pounding of paw steps as she saw Molewhisker who was racing after her. He wanted to get to the rear of the car as he wanted something warm to put over him. Ashfur was in his bed recovering as Lionblaze opened the door.

"Ahh Molewhisker, Poppyfrost, what are you here for?" Lionblaze asked them. They both wanted one thing.

"Can we get our winter attire please?" Poppyfrost asked them as she wanted to be ready for when they stop at Irkutsk. Lionblaze nodded as he led them into the car. Backenfur was buzzing away as they were still traveling around the lake.

"I will be with you in just a moment." He responded as he went to go look for their stuff. Brackenfur was still at his post as he was getting and sending messages. He soon turned to them.

"We will be at the city in less than a half hour; I see you wanted to get here before everyone else." Brackenfur told them as he knew that they decided to come prepared. Molewhisker turned to Jayfeather.

"How's Ashfur holding?" Molewhisker asked him wondering how the tom was doing. Jayfeather turned to him.

"He's doing fine, he's in stable condition, he opened his eyes before and then he closed them again, he's under the effects of amnesia." Jayfeather reported as Ashfur was doing fine now. Molewhisker was relieved.

"Good because we don't want anyone else dead on this train." Molewhisker spoke out. Lionblaze soon returned with the supplies.

"I decided to sort them out and we just finished gutting the entire train, after this stop we should drag the safe to here and lock that car up completely." Lionblaze soon passed them their attire. "I put the warm clothing all in one corner neatly folded and I see Tigerstar has labeled everything when he came here. Considerate isn't he?" Molewhisker nodded as he and Poppyfrost exited the car and just in time, the rest of the passengers were starting to make their way into the lounge car to prepare to get off. Poppyfrost was helping Molewhisker dress as she was putting the coat and gloves over him.

"Remember, I'll meet you when we get off the train as we will get off and explore the city. I hope we get into a buying frenzy." Poppyfrost purred as she puts his hat on. Molewhisker nodded as Poppyfrost finished putting on her winter coat.

Lionblaze was giving out all the personal coats and gloves for the cats that will be disembarking the train for the hour. Brackenfur soon pulled up his map as he noticed Irkutsk was getting very near. He soon needed to make an announcement.

"All cats on the train, we are approaching Irkutsk I repeat we are approaching Irkutsk, you will have 1 hour to get off the train and explore the station. I heard that they have good things tonight. Same procedure as last time, get back on the train through the lounge car as we will have all your valuables stored until we reach the end of the line. I repeat. All passengers will give their belongings to us when they get back on the train. Have fun at the station." Brackenfur soon concluded as he went back to buzzing and keeping up with the local traffic of the line. Dovewing soon entered as she walked right passed them as she was standing on an increasingly long line to get her belongings so she wouldn't freeze out in the cold. Molewhisker was getting really excited.

"So what's the first thing you will do when we get to the station? I want to take a look around." Molewhisker asked her as he felt the excitement was in the air. Poppyfrost turned to him.

"Me? I want to find the closest jewelry stand and buy me some fine pieces of beauty; I think Cherryfall would want to propose to someone special." Poppyfrost soon relaxed in her seat as she was waiting for the others before she would get off. Dovewing soon entered as she was excited.

"This is what I've been waiting for this entire trip! This station the locals say is one that you would want to spend an hour or two in. They got the station decorated for this night in particular since it's time of year when the train comes rolling around. Whenever they got them trains out, they go crazy." Dovewing could barely contain herself as everyone was feeling that their excitement was going crazy too. They still got a few more minutes to go but it would feel like eternity for Dovewing.

Meanwhile, Rosepetal and Bumblestripe were sitting in the baggage car as they were bored and were looking for something to steal. Hollyleaf knew that they needed to lure Heathertail in here.

"Hey Rosepetal, what's the situation with Heathertail? How come she hasn't come to the car yet?" Hollyleaf asked, she was getting rather impatient on why she wasn't coming to the car. Bumblestripe looked at her before Rosepetal turned back to Hollyleaf.

"Brackenfur or whoever his name is just announced that we will be stopping at the next station. We still have her stuff stored in the safe but we need to keep a look out for when she does come back. We'll have to lure her over." Rosepetal explained that something unexpected happened. They knew that they needed to switch up their tactics to make sure everything goes according to planned. Hollyleaf nodded as she had the keys to the safe. She soon opened it up as she takes out Heathertail's phone which was light and easily recognizable for the She-cat.

"Remember, leave it out in the open, when she comes, take it and run as fast as you can back her, then we'll lock it up and leave the key in the open and when she investigates the safe, Rosepetal will spring out with the axe and cut her in two. She won't stand a chance." Hollyleaf knew she was getting tired and would want Rosepetal to do the dirty work this time however this would have some disasterous results when it did happen.

Meanwhile, Molewhisker, Poppyfrost and Dovewing were joined with Tigerstar and Ivypool as they were excited to be getting off the train again. Dovewing was huddled with Ivypool as they took a picture together. Molewhisker was looking out the window as they heard a loud grinding sound. It was the train.

The brakes of the train were applied as they were beginning to pull into the station seeing that the cats knew that their time here would come. Molewhisker looked out to see the sign of Irkutsk as it was a sign that they have finally arrived, the train soon stopped as Lionblaze soon went out into the snow as he puts a stool down to assist the cats getting off the train.

"Remember don't push don't shove we have an hour so get off the train and get back on it through this car only." Lionblaze instructed the cats as they began to get off the train. Molewhisker soon got off as he assisted Poppyfrost alongside Dovewing, Tigerstar and Ivypool. The five of them were amazed as the station was filled with shops as many babushkas and dedushkas had the station adorn with many stands as there were shops of various kinds all hanging around. All the other passengers got off one by one as they wanted to see the beauty that was Irkutsk. They soon began to scatter into groups as they wanted to see what was ahead.

Tonight is going to be interesting.

**[A/N]: This will be the fourth and probably the last time the cats on the train will get off at a station. The cats in the front baggage car truly have something sinister planned for when they get back on.**

**Honestly this chapter just dragged on for too long as it's just them on the train and getting to the next stop but I promise I will make the next chapter enjoyable for you all.**

**Also on a side note, I'm going to Boston for a few days with my family and a friend so I will possibly not be putting out updates but I will try to even if I'm away. I'll see you when we are in Irkutsk.**


	17. Irkutsk: the last possible stop

Molewhisker never seen such beauty as his paws crunched through the snow, Poppyfrost was excited as she began to roam around the station. Dovewing and Tigerstar stood together as Dovewing wanted to snap a few photos of this place. In the center of it all was the statue of a Baikal Seal made out of ice.

"Hey Molewhisker, I want you to take a picture of me and Tigerstar over by the statue. Then Tigerstar will take one of me and you." Dovewing made his request. Molewhisker nodded as Dovewing gave him her phone. She and Tigerstar walked up to the statue as they stood together side by side. Molewhisker prepared the phone ready for the picture.

"Okay everyone. On three. One, two three. Smile." Molewhisker instructed them as he snapped a photo of the two cats by the statue. Dovewing smiled as Tigerstar walked up to him.

"Okay my turn." Tigerstar told him as Molewhisker soon took his position next. Tigerstar grabbed the phone as Molewhisker soon got next to Dovewing by the statue. Tigerstar held the phone up ready to snap a picture.

"Okay smile." Tigerstar told them. Molewhisker and Dovewing waited for the flash as Tigerstar snapped the picture. Once done, Tigerstar soon turned to them as he was happy with what results they got. Poppyfrost soon walked up to them.

"See you're having a good time right?" Poppyfrost asked them as she was with Cherryfall.

"We certainly are. Almost if this place has some magical properties and we're enjoying ourselves." Molewhisker told her as he was going to spend some time here.

"Well enjoy yourselves, were going to search up the stone collection." Poppyfrost and Cherryfall soon began to walk off as they were going to look up the stones and jewelry on the right side of the station. Dovewing, Tigerstar and Molewhisker soon walked off as they went to go wander around the station.

The station was busy as it was made for the passengers who were disembarking for the time to wander around and see the sights. Tigerstar was leading the way through the crowd as many cats crowded the stands. Tigerstar was trying to remember what stand that was selling the travel charms. He continued to walk around as he soon remembered where the stand was. He soon gestured for the two of them to follow him.

They soon walked to the center as they soon saw an elderly She-cat as she had decks of stuffed travel charms. Tigerstar turned to Molewhisker and Dovewing as he knew that this was the one. Molewhisker and Dovewing looked at the charms as they knew that there were so many to choose from, dogs, deer, cats, moose etc.

"This was the Babushka that I was talking about. She's so nice and I promise I will get you two of them to hold on to." Tigerstar told them as he was promising that this was the one. Molewhisker and Dovewing were getting excited. The Babushka was hanging the travel charms up as she soon turned to Tigerstar.

"Hello sonny, you seem a lot bigger than you used to be." The old She-cat mewed to Tigerstar. Tigerstar was looking at the various travel charms but he was thinking, how was she able to recognize him so quickly. He soon began looking over the travel charms as he wanted to see which ones he liked the most.

"Let me see one of each." Tigerstar responded. The babushka at the stand nodded as she pulled out one of each in her inventory. Molewhisker was looking over as he was wondering on which one he could get. He soon found a fluffy white seal which looked like one of those things that Mosspelt was talking about.

"What species is this? One of the passengers on the train was talking about seals as I wanted to figure out what it was." Molewhisker asked out of curiosity. The babushka turned to him as she soon explained.

"It's a baby Baikal seal. Baikal seals are the main thing that cats of the lake come to when they want to visit the holy sea. If you come back during a warmer period of the year and take boat rides to the remote villages, you might spot some seals huddling on the rocks. I have family in one of the villages." The babushka told him. Molewhisker began feeling it around as he knew it was now his favorite. Dovewing soon got a Tiger in the name of Tigerstar. Tigerstar still had plenty of money left over as they gave the travel charms in while Tigerstar chose the dove. The cat rang it up as Tigerstar paid for them. "You need a bag?" She asked him. Tigerstar nodded as she bagged the plush animals up. "Come again." Tigerstar and the others began to walk off.

"Now we got that out of the way, what should we do next? We still got a little more than 50 minutes to go." Tigerstar told them on what they wanted to do next. Molewhisker turned to him as he didn't know what to do. Dovewing soon continued to wander.

"Hey look over there." Dovewing told them. Pulling into the station on the track next to them was another passenger train. It was clear they had stopped to refuel.

"That is a spectacular sight to behold." Tigerstar responded. He soon turned back as they kept walking. Several cats were walking around as Ivypool came up to them.

"The station is crowded tonight huh?" Ivypool asked them was there was total confusion. She was looking around for any signs of locations.

"Yeah it is, got any shopping done?" Dovewing asked her. Ivypool wasn't so sure about this as the wind began blowing on her causing her to shiver.

"No but there are cats walking around offering drinks, there are samples of Russian chocolate being served at the station right where the engine is." Ivypool told them. Dovewing was curious as she knew that is where she wanted to head to next.

"That's where we are going, come on." Dovewing tugged on them as they began heading to where the sweets were being served. Molewhisker knew where this was going.

Cherryfall was already there stuffing herself with the samples as she didn't have any sweets for the time being. Molewhisker and the others ran to her. Dovewing wanted to get some samples for them to try. Tigerstar was ready to pay for them.

"Cherryfall you know better than to keep eating sweets, mother told us about this." Molewhisker wanted to tell her about this. Cherryfall turned to her brother as she didn't really care. She soon swallowed as she wanted to speak.

"But it's so good; I just want to try them all." Cherryfall responded. Molewhisker didn't understand that the concept of rationing or sharing. The tom soon spoke.

"You three interesting in some free samples?" He asked as he was preparing small plates of various kinds for them to try out. Molewhisker knew that his dinner was good but he wanted something to go along with that but the guards took the pie meaning that he was getting a little hungry again. He soon turned back to his friends as he knew that he would want to get some for them too.

"Sure thing." Molewhisker responded. He soon took three paper plates of it as he wanted to share them.

"Any allergies to any of it?" The tom at the stand asked them. Molewhisker turned his head keeping a stern eye on Cherryfall before turning back to the tom.

"We're good but thank you for asking." Molewhisker told him. He soon carried the plates as they soon went to a bench to try out the samples.

"I got us a snack." Molewhisker told them as he distributed the plates. Tigerstar soon sniffed it as it was clear that he was able to recognize it.

"Dark. I like dark chocolate a lot. This reminds me of that time we went to that factory that made sweets and we got a paws on tour of the place. Dawnpelt is like your sister but I was moreover interested on the history of the company rather than their trade. I would say they make some good quality stuff." Tigerstar soon began tasting the samples. The samples were quite small but it was a bit of everything. Dovewing was already slowly eating the samples as she turned as she was having a good time herself.

"Molewhisker it is clear that I do think Tigerstar is right, this is better than that brand from the big pond over. This isn't as sweet." Dovewing was already eating it. Molewhisker knew some wouldn't hurt as he began trying it himself. It was pretty good.

"Hey he must be right. But I don't want to buy a whole box. This would be something to hold us over." They soon finished the samples as Dovewing took the plates and threw them in the recycle pail. They still had a lot of time so they decided to wander the station. Dovewing knew where she wanted to go as they she wandered the station. She wanted to buy some jewelry.

The Jewelry was on the station across from their train so they needed to climb over. Dovewing looked at her phone wondering about the time, there was still a good 35 minutes before they would depart so they didn't want to waste any time but they could shop around a bit more before needing to get back on. The Jewelry stand was long as Tigerstar soon found a good spot where they can wait. Luckily the line was moving but Molewhisker was growing impatient.

"Some cat is in a buying frenzy, I wonder when our next turn will be." Molewhisker asked as the time was ticking away. What seemed to be 35 minutes was now 27 minutes. He soon turned to the two of them as he knew that he seemed to be itching to get back on the train.

"I'm going to take a further look around since this line is taking forever. I wonder if I can find a map or something. Molewhisker mewed to the others as he soon left. Tigerstar nodded as he soon left the scene.

The line continued to move as Dovewing needed to use the bathroom as she forgot to do on the train.

"I'm going to look for toilets, get me something special." Dovewing told Tigerstar. Tigerstar nodded as Dovewing darted off to find bathrooms.

"Take care." Tigerstar responded as he held his spot on the line.

Molewhisker was wandering around the left platform as there was a tom selling maps of the route as Molewhisker knew just what he needed. A map to read off of and know where he was, a she-cat was working behind the stand.

"Hello and what can I do for you?" She asked Molewhisker as he knew he wanted to get back to the train and be ready when it was time to leave. Molewhisker decided to give it some thought as he soon spoke.

"I want a map of the route and if you can provide me a map along on where I need to go, I'll be grateful. Molewhisker soon slid some change to her as she handed him the map. Molewhisker nodded with thanks. Molewhisker knew he had to get back on the train.

Molewhisker walked along the other platform up and over as he soon went to the train that was there. Tawnypelt and Cinderheart were preparing to board as it was too cold to stay out for long periods of time. Molewhisker soon followed in as he soon went to a table in the Lounge car. He soon rolled out a map as he wanted to outline where they were. He knew he had to keep the map down.

"Hey Tawnypelt, Cinderheart, got anything to keep the map down?" Molewhisker asked them if they had anything to keep the map down. Cinderheart grabbed a couple of wooden plates as they put them down on the map to prevent it from rolling up.

"So we're at Irkutsk and we still got a long way to go, we're not even past the Urals." Molewhisker told them as he wanted to find out where they were. This was a long route but complaining about it wouldn't make the time go faster.

"Yes but, we're just going to have to wait on the train as we are unable to leave for now." Cinderheart soon responded. She wanted to get back to her knitting as Thornclaw came walking along.

"I hope you aren't planning to take that back to your cabin are you?" Thornclaw asked him. Molewhisker looked at him as he wanted to speak to him.

"No I am not; I just want to see where we are and where we need to go next." Molewhisker told Thornclaw on his intentions. He knew he needed something to keep himself warm despite being bundled up for outside. "I feel so cold even on the train." Molewhisker told him. Tawnypelt turned to him.

"It's just the side effect of being outside for so long. I sometimes get them myself." Tawnypelt mewed as Thornclaw looked at his watch as they showed that they didn't have much time left.

"Okay cats of Irkutsk. We got 15 minutes left, Finish what you are doing and get back on the train through the lounge car only so we can check and store your valuables." Thornclaw announced as Mosspelt soon got onto the train as she wanted to act as a barrier to keep the others from getting passed her. Molewhisker soon turned as he went to Thornclaw.

"I would like for you to get that stored." Molewhisker told him as he wanted to assist him with the storing of the valuables. Thornclaw nodded and happy for the extra help.

One by one, the passengers began to board. Molewhisker was helping them out as he was busy storing the stuff away in where their compartments were. Dovewing and Tigerstar were the last to board with a minute to spare. Tigerstar soon went to Molewhisker as he took out the travel charms.

"Like a place to store travel charms?" Tigerstar asked him if there was a place to store some memories from the station.

"Sure come with me." Molewhisker told him as he went to the velvet Siamese cat that was placed in a pocket with his luggage. He soon began taking out the travel charms and placing them together as he wanted to make sure the stuffed charms had a friend.

"Everybody needs a friend." Molewhisker mewed as the doors to the train closed and with a sudden lurch, the train began to move forward once more. The whistle blew as it was signaling the departure of the train. Thornclaw did a head count to make sure everyone was there and they were. Molewhisker soon went out with Tigerstar as Dovewing wanted to explain what Tigerstar got her.

"Hey there Dovewing, what beauty did Tigerstar get you?" Molewhisker asked her. Dovewing soon looked at the sparkly dove that was around her neck.

"It's a silver dove. A very expensive dove. I want to have it stored somewhere so it doesn't get taken." Dovewing told them as Thornclaw soon walked over to her.

"I'll be taking that to be stored with the rest of your valuables." Thornclaw told her to hand it over. Dovewing soon unclipped it from her neck as she puts it back in the box. Thornclaw took it as they were picking up speed. Molewhisker looked outside as it was going to snow again. Thank goodness they had stopped at that station before but now they were heading into a storm.

Thornclaw soon entered the rear baggage car as Brackenfur was buzzing away. He was determining where the next stop was. Thornclaw was looking at him.

"So where you think we will stop next?" Thornclaw asked him. Brackenfur was still buzzing as he turned to Thornclaw.

"We don't know for sure." Brackenfur responded as it was clear the nearby storm was beginning to mess with the signal.

The train however will never reach the next stop.

**[A/N]: Had some time before leaving as I know I want to get this out before I left for the great adventure beyond. I want to get this out for you.**

**We hit 300 views for this story but we need more reviews. Let's hit 10 reviews before the next chapter comes out so I can continue on. I would definitely appreciate it. Well that's all for now and say hello to Boston!**


	18. Caught a Rosepetal

The train continued rolling along in the night as Heathertail was busy looking around. She wanted to see if her stuff was being returned while she spent some time off the train. She soon rounded the corner in her car as looking down; she saw her cellphone lying out in the open. She was curious on how would such a thing be there. Heathertail walked over as she went to go pick it up but something soon snatched it up and made a run for it. Heathertail soon decided to bolt after the thief as she went straight for her valuables.

In the other car, Dovewing and Molewhisker felt a vibration as if someone was running down the hallway. They thought it was Heathertail who was running. Dovewing soon turned to Molewhisker.

"I'll go investigate the running; I promise I will be back." Dovewing told them. She soon decided to walk off to the front of the train. Molewhisker decided to go follow her to investigate to make sure she didn't get into any trouble.

Heathertail soon came to the front baggage car as the car looked completely empty and deserted. Heathertail began looking around as she knew that the car could be devoid of any activity but she knew that something was up. She soon looked down to see some keys as Heathertail picked them up wondering what are keys doing here. She looked around seeing that Thornclaw and company didn't remove the safe at all and Heathertail must know they must be from the safe. Picking up the keys, she opened the flap as she saw the code. The numbers said 7, 21, 15, 13. She closed it as they began opening up the safe She began turning the dials as she soon got the first dial to 7 she moved on to the next dial to 21 as she prepared to move the next one. She continued moving the dials as she was looking for the next dial as she began moving it to 15 keeping an eye on how to use the dials. She soon began to move the next dial as the last dial would be 13. Heathertail soon stuck the key into the hole and opened the safe up as the safe contained her phone, laptop and other valuables. Heathertail soon began to investigate the safe as she plucked her phone and the laptop out. She knew there was other stuff inside. She soon fumbled around grabbing what seemed to be a rectangular shaped object. Heathertail looked at it as she was curious to find out what it was. It read in cursive Firestar. Before Heathertail could know what was going on, the lights soon went out as a cat soon came around with an Axe and dug it deep into her head. Heathertail screamed as she was being butchered alive. Dovewing soon came to the car as she knocked on it.

"Hello is there anything in there?" Dovewing asked. She had no idea where the others were and she was rolling along blind in the storm. She soon opened the door to see a downed Heathertail bleeding all over the floor barely clinging to life. "Heathertail you all right?" Suddenly Rosepetal grabbed Dovewing as Dovewing was wrestling to free herself. Rosepetal was holding the axe she used on Heathertail. Dovewing continued to kick and squirm her way free as Rosepetal wasn't letting her free. Soon a shot was heard that caused Rosepetal to stumble back and Dovewing was soon free. She turned around to see Molewhisker, revolver out fire two more shots at Rosepetal. The bullets gave off a whirling sound as they got closer. Dovewing was soon in the car as she was given the fright of her life and Molewhisker was there to try to rescue them. Seeing Rosepetal with the weapon thought capturing her alive will be valuable. Heathertail was trying to get up as Rosepetal prepared to finish her off when Molewhisker knew it was now or never to shoot her, if he killed her now then they wouldn't figure out their motives so it was best to keep her alive. Rosepetal soon swung down but Molewhisker beat her to it as he fired the fourth shot right for her leg. Rosepetal screeched in agony as the bullet sliced the side of her leg. Rosepetal soon collapsed as a result dropping the axe right behind her. Tigerstar, Jayfeather and Lionblaze's group soon showed up to a frightened Dovewing, a bleeding Heathertail, a downed Rosepetal and Molewhisker who used up four shots. They knew they needed to take them back for questioning. Rosepetal was still holding the graze wounded when Lionblaze soon showed her the rifle stock to his Mosin Nagant and plunged it onto her face knocking her out completely. Jayfeather and Dovewing were carrying Heathertail away as Lionblaze soon rounded up Rosepetal and the weapon she used, it was clear Molewhisker wounded her as well. Thornclaw and Mosspelt began to remove the last of the storage on the train. They knew they had one of the three.

Rosepetal soon woke up a half an hour later. Heathertail was still out as Jayfeather was giving her plasma from the attack she sustained. Molewhisker was extracting the spent cases from the revolver and ready to insert new rounds into it. She looked at her leg where the bullet grazed her to see she was patched up. Relieved to be alive but held in, Lionblaze, Dovewing and Molewhisker soon walked over. She could hear Thornclaw and Jayfeather talking about Heathertail's condition.

"How's Heathertail doing?" Thornclaw asked him. Jayfeather looked at Thornclaw as Ashfur was sitting in a chair. Heathertail was now in his place.

"She's in stable condition, she's lucky that she's alive." Jayfeather responded as he knew that he needed to treat injuries such as these. Lionblaze soon entered Rosepetal's corner.

"So you must be one of the three that has been causing chaos on the train?" Lionblaze began. Molewhisker pointed the Nagant revolver in her face. Lionblaze turned to him. "She's been through enough, no need to shoot her again." Molewhisker lowered the revolver as Rosepetal began to speak.

"Yes. Hollyleaf promised us heavy paying if we carry out her deed." Rosepetal began to confess. Lionblaze knew he had to stay soft with her.

"What deed?" Lionblaze asked her. Rosepetal began to think as Dovewing looked on. Rosepetal soon remembered as she continued to confess.

"The deed that we will be paid if we robbed all the valuables on the train and sell them back to the passengers as profit, Hollyleaf was paying me and Bumblestripe to ride along as normal passengers and Hollyleaf without a ticket, came along in a wooden crate as she wanted to play a trick on everyone." Rosepetal spoke as Lionblaze was jotting this down in his head.

"So that's why she was hiding, she snuck aboard and wanted to carry those deeds out that way. If she was caught then she would have been thrown off the train." Molewhisker soon remembered on what was going on. Lionblaze wanted to push the questions more.

"How much did Hollyleaf promised to pay you?" Lionblaze asked her wondering if she had any plans for her. Rosepetal gulped as she spoke.

"Five hundred thousand. Between me and Bumblestripe." Rosepetal gave an estimate on how much she and Bumblestripe were being paid. Lionblaze realized that was a lot of money and he was wondering if they pulled off any heists like this before.

"Did you pull off anything like this on a train?" Lionblaze asked her if she did anything like this. Rosepetal soon spoke.

"This is my first time but Bumblestripe did it a few times before." Rosepetal spoke. Lionblaze still knew there was still something fishy going around. Molewhisker soon spoke.

"A first timer is destined to get caught. All we need to do is capture the other and tell his side of the story. Rosepetal was easy to confess. We need to figure out what Hollyleaf has in mind." Molewhisker spoke as he wanted to find the middle, the found out who it was and what the end goal was but there was something missing. Lionblaze now wanted to see how the dirty work was done.

"What was the weapon you had in mind for doing this?" Lionblaze asked her. Rosepetal knew she wanted her life. So, she spoke.

"With this." Rosepetal stuttered as she pulled out the emergency axe. Lionblaze soon recognized it.

"It's the only emergency axe we have on the train." Lionblaze was shocked. Molewhisker soon began to flash back when Leafstar told them that the emergency axe was missing along with her money. Lionblaze soon wanted to figure it out what it was. "May we see it?" Lionblaze asked nicely to Rosepetal. Rosepetal soon handed the axe over to him as she was terrified on what they might do, Lionblaze cleaned the axe of its blood and grime as he began reading the production date on it. He soon puts the axe down as Molewhisker soon spoke.

"What were you able to find?" Molewhisker asked Lionblaze. Lionblaze soon turned to Molewhisker.

"This axe is over 40 years old. By now the blade is dull after many years of use. It's not able to slice things with one clean swing and as a result, leaves the victims crying in agony." Lionblaze explained the purpose of the axe. Mosspelt soon came around as she was carrying the rectangular object in her paws.

"Thornclaw about this object, we were wondering who it belonged to." Mosspelt asked him is she had any idea on who this rectangular shaped object belonged to. Thornclaw soon came to Mosspelt.

"Give it to me." Thornclaw politely told Mosspelt as she handed it over to Thornclaw. Dovewing and Molewhisker turned their heads as they were wondering what Thornclaw was up to.

"Do you know who it belonged to?" Molewhisker asked Thornclaw who had any idea what it was. Thornclaw soon responded.

"It belonged to Firestar." Thornclaw responded. Molewhisker wanted some evidence for this. He soon got up and walked over to Thornclaw.

"Any instances that makes you say that?" Molewhisker asked Thornclaw. Thornclaw soon spoke.

"I saw Firestar ask me to put it in the safe." Thornclaw responded. Molewhisker and Dovewing knew they had to contact Firestar.

Molewhisker, Thornclaw and Dovewing were soon in the Thunderclan leader berth as they were joined with Firestar, his lovely groomed mate Sandstorm, his nephew Cloudtail and the one eyed Brightheart. Tigerstar also came along as he was curious about this too.

"Nickle plated chromium steel. The key for us warriors to get into space, this bar alone is worth more than the entire train. We would like to have it stored somewhere. I saw that Heathertail got her paws on it and then something happened." Cloudtail explained what the metal was; he also brought up Heathertail as he mentioned something happened. Molewhisker looked at him.

"Rosepetal if possible attacked and wounded Heathertail. Heathertail is with Jayfeather as she is recovering and we just questioned Rosepetal." Molewhisker told Cloudtail. Cloudtail nodded as he was holding the steel.

"Yes but they are wasting their time and if they were able to know the formula, it would be safe in our minds. So if we were to be killed, no one will figure out what the true formula would be since you can't extract something from a dead cat like a file to a computer." Cloudtail soon took the metal back as he stored it into the safe. Thornclaw took the valuables as he walked back. Cloudtail, curious about Rosepetal decided to question them.

"What exactly happened to Rosepetal?" Brightheart asked them if they had the slightest idea on what happened. Molewhisker stepped forth.

"She was trying to kill Heathertail but Dovewing and I put a stop to this. I sent a round that grazed her leg causing her to fall over in agony. We were able to catch her and take her back for questioning, we found our why she was doing this." Molewhisker spoke. The others were shocked as Firestar walked over to him.

"We heard four gun shots go off, are you sure it was you?" Firestar asked out of curiosity. Molewhisker nodded that it was him.

"Yes it was me. I did this so Dovewing wouldn't get brutally attacked too." Molewhisker spoke. Firestar nodded as it was clear that he was in on this. Tigerstar soon spoke.

"You only got one of them; they're still two more we need to get if we are able to crack the riddle." Tigerstar told Molewhisker that there were still more to get if they were able to figure out the mystery completely.

"I put four bullets into Rosepetal I think."Molewhisker told Tigerstar. Tigerstar turned to him.

"You think you can capture the robbers with bullets? Starclan must be grateful for your contribution." Tigerstar soon looked around to see the candle in the room flicker around in the wind as it soon went out. Firestar wasn't too sure about this as a small picture of the Starclan symbol soon fell from its perch landing next to Tigerstar.

"Strange." Dovewing spoke. She, Tigerstar and Molewhisker soon got up and left the room. Molewhisker turned back.

"It was nice speaking with you, take care." Molewhisker thanked them as they wanted to still find out the riddle to all of this.

The three of them were walking along in the Skyclan car as Lionblaze had put the emergency axe back in its spot. Bumblestripe looked out from the bathroom as he wanted to retrieve the axe to Hollyleaf. However, with Rosepetal gone, he knew he had to run and gun the entire thing as he figured that doing something like this would be more difficult. The lights soon went out as Dovewing, Tigerstar and Molewhisker all hid in one of the berths wondering what was going on, it also didn't help that the train was going through a tunnel. The lights finally came on as the cats soon wandered out. The emergency axe was gone as Molewhisker was looking around.

"The axe is gone again." Molewhisker mewed to the others. Bumblestripe was running down the carriage of one of the cars as he knew he didn't want to be seen. Molewhisker and the others knew that they needed to report this to Lionblaze.

They had found one but the other slipped off.

**[A/N]: Greetings from Boston everyone and I wanted to get this out as we're spending the day there and we're hanging around. Wanted to get this out while a few errands are being run and then we'll have the afternoon to ourselves.**

**We're getting the ball rolling again but we need to keep it rolling, 10 reviews but I want to see more. Let's try to get 15 reviews by the time this week is over and 350 reviews by the time this day is over other than that there really isn't anything new to report on and I will see you all in the next chapter as things are beginning to pick up. Cheers.**


	19. Dovewing's kidnapped

Bumblestripe soon entered the car as he was wondering what was going on, out of breath, he began looking for Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf soon came from the corner as Bumblestripe soon kneeled before her.

"Have pity. Have pity." Bumblestripe held out the emergency axe. Hollyleaf soon took the axe as she knew she had bigger fish to fry now. Bumblestripe felt like he was disloyal to her as he soon began to speak. "Are you going to kill me?" Hollyleaf soon turned to him.

"No you fool; you've been the biggest help to me this far. We now need to take out the rest of the guards then the train will be ours. We also need to free Rosepetal seeing how she was captured. We don't have much time to run wild now." Hollyleaf spoke as they knew they needed to capture one cat to bait the guards into an ambush. Dovewing.

"What about Molewhisker? He captured one of us and we should take him out." Bumblestripe suggested but Hollyleaf knew that tom was smarter than the guards. She knew she had to eliminate him.

"That will be tricky to do so but I'll take care of him." Hollyleaf soon began to walk off as she went back to her corner. She soon handed Bumblestripe as small sack that was emptied out. "Use this to capture Dovewing when everyone has turned their backs." Bumblestripe nodded as he began to walk off.

Brackenfur was still trying to buzz as it was clear the snowstorm going on from the outside was messing with the communication. Thornclaw now had everything and they were going into another storm.

"I think we lost any of all communication to the outside world and limited into a 10 mile radius." Brackenfur told them as Thornclaw was frustrated. Lionblaze was thinking on how to capture the others as the three of them soon found their way into the train.

"The emergency axe is gone… again." Molehwisker told Lionblaze. Lionblaze nodded as he soon turned.

"Well they are on a rampage again, may as well try to track them down." Lionblaze and the others soon got up as Jayfeather was to watch over the wounded as they soon left. Bumblestripe went out all on his own.

The dining car was folded up and all the chairs were put away for the night as a crowd of cats had gathered as they were begging to get off now.

"Stop the train now!" Blackstar hissed. His words were soon joined by others.

"Yes please stop it." Leopardstar begged. Bumblestripe soon entered the car as the others were complaining.

"I want to get off! Foxleap shouted. Bumblestripe knew he had to silence them.

"Quiet. There have been rumors that the passengers wanting to get off the train, well you can forget it." Bumblestripe told them as there was no need to try to jump off. Violetshine soon turned to him.

"I'll complain to the authorities about it! Violetshine begged as she wanted to get off. Another sharp shrill of words came from Alderheart as he begged.

"I'll tell the guards all about it." Alderheart called out. Bumblestripe needed to keep the passengers calm.

"If necessary I'll tell the guards to shoot whoever tries to stop the train." Bumblestripe hissed as he wanted to keep order throughout the train. Alderheart knew that Bumblestripe was possibly going insane.

"Shoot us? You crazy, Jayfeather can't treat us all on this trip." Alderheart shouted as Bumblestripe shoved him off. He soon began to think. Were these passengers getting antsy to end the trip, did Molewhisker tell everyone about this, he needed answers thus he felt more motivated to kidnapping Dovewing. Bumblestripe soon walked off. Molewhisker was at the end of the car listening in on this as he turned to Tigerstar.

"The rumors are starting to become true, passengers are becoming afraid. Bumblestripe is looking for a way to quell all of this down." Molewhisker spoke to them. Dovewing soon turned to Tigerstar.

"I don't know if it is possible that we can try to call for back up. We need to get these criminals off before more harm can be done." Dovewing told him. Tigerstar soon spoke as if he wanted to give some insight.

"Oh it must be, we should contact Brackenfur about this since the train is going slower." Tigerstar told her. Bumblestripe walked along trying to keep his suspicion.

"What do you think is behind all this suspiciousness?" Bumblestripe asked Molewhisker. Molewhisker looked at him.

"That I don't know but I talked to Lionblaze who said he will think about stopping the train at the nearest outpost." Molewhisker spoke. Molewhisker was right. Along the line were various outposts for storing up guards in case they would need to board the train. It was for safety reasons and if they were called up they would stop at an outpost to pick the guards up. Bumblestripe soon walked along as he knew he couldn't compete. Mousefur was discussing about either stopping the train or getting the guards on. Bumblestripe knew it was a matter of time before the jig was up.

Dovewing was wandering off to the showers while most of the cats decided to move to the lounge car waiting for Lionblaze's news. Bumblestripe was watching as he was watching her as he waited her berth. Waiting like a predator going after its prey, Dovewing exited the bathroom as Bumblestripe pounced putting the sack over her head. Squirming and unable to see where was going, Bumblestripe grinned as he quickly carried her off. He knew that he had her now. Molewhisker sprinted along as he heard her screaming. He soon arrived to Dovewing's berth as he looked around.

"Dovewing?" Molewhisker called out. No response. Molewhisker began to fear the worse that Dovewing must have been kidnapped. He continued to sprint after as he went to go look for Dovewing.

Molewhisker looked into the first baggage car which was now completely empty. Dovewing had a sack over her head as if Bumblestripe had captured her. Molewhisker was looking in. Hollyleaf was watching as Bumblestripe brought Dovewing back.

"I got her." Bumblestripe mewed as he removed the sack from her head. Hollyleaf soon grabbed rope that Bumblestripe was carrying on him. Dovewing looked surprised as if she was captured. Hollyleaf soon leaned her against a shelf as she began to tie the rope to the shelf pole as she wanted to keep Dovewing there. Hollyleaf was holding the axe as Molewhisker watched. He knew he couldn't take the two of them on together despite being able to quickly shoot them down. He soon left as he wanted to report this to Lionblaze. Hollyleaf soon turned to Bumblestripe.

"Keep doing what you were doing and I'll keep a watch over little Dovey wing." Hollyleaf hissed as she wanted to keep guard over her. She soon grabbed a bandana as she gagged Dovewing so she couldn't speak.

Meanwhile in the lounge car, the cats were wondering where a couple of their cats were. Poppyfrost and Tigerstar as they were wondering where they. Molewhisker ran into the car as he was frightened. Poppyfrost walked over to him as she was wondering why he was panting.

"Molewhisker my kit, is there something wrong?" Poppyfrost asked him. Molewhisker panted as if something bad happened to him. He soon calmed down as he spoke to Poppyfrost.

"Yes there is something wrong, Dovewing has been kidnapped." Molewhisker told them. The cats tensed up as they felt something was really wrong.

"Where?" Lionblaze asked him if he knew the location. Molewhisker soon spoke.

"First baggage car, we need to flush Bumblestripe into the open." Molewhisker told them. Molewhisker soon shoved them all out of the way as he wanted to contact Brackenfur about the news. Lionblaze soon turned to the passengers.

"Everyone, be prepared to move around the train in groups or in pairs. If something does happen than someone can raise the alarm. On no account should anyone on this train should be left alone." Lionblaze instructed the passengers. Bumblestripe was watching this as he knew that Lionblaze was making their job harder for them. He soon walked off as he still wanted to keep the suspicion of the train high but he knew he had to this in a much more devious fashion.

Brackenfur was buzzing for a good signal as Molewhisker barged in on the car as he was frantic. He soon ran to Brackenfur.

"Brackenfur, we need to make Lionblaze's job easier as everything is falling apart. Passengers are afraid of what happens next. Seeing how we can't function together, means we need to call in the guards at one of the outposts if they are willing to come to our assistance. We need to do this right away." Molewhisker told Brackenfur as he wanted to get the message out as fast as possible. Molewhisker soon pushed all the current messages away as he wanted to get the message out as fast as will beep. Brackenfur needed to buzz it in as he was wondering what to say.

"What should I say?" Brackenfur asked him. Molewhisker turned to him as he was slowly losing his temper.

"Buzz in it's an emergency and you need the guards on the train to help solve this asap. I don't want another passenger to die or get injured." Molewhisker told him as Brackenfur nervously began to slowly put in the message as Molewhisker made sure that the message had no errors and it had to be perfect and to the point. Molewhisker soon slammed down the send command to the message as it was being sent out to all the outposts within a 10 mile radius. The train was moving slow enough for the passengers to pick up the message. Molewhisker knew he was calling in the big guards.

Meanwhile at an outpost farther down the line the buzzing was heard as the message was being buzzed in. The outpost was a small snow encrusted hut as it was home to a messenger to help direct trains along. And in this hut an elderly tom cat was starting to get the message through as the message was being typed out. In the hut were several tom cats that were stationed there as they were polishing their Mosin Nagant carbines with no barrel from the wood. They were soon loading the rifles up with their rounds as one cat was prepping a Nagant revolver up with 7 shots. The elderly tom looked at them as his face was covered in dark gray fur. He was beginning to read the message as he had trouble reading it.

"Hey there can one of you pass me my reading glasses?" The old tom asked his friend. He soon handed him his circular style glasses as the tom gingerly puts them on. He soon looked at the message as he began to read it out loud. "It says: From Brackenfur to anyone. The Trans-Siberian train No. 1 from Valdivostok to St. Petersburg is in trouble. We are under attack by three cats with several robberies, two attacks and one murder. We need help! Send your guards at the outpost you have on the train as soon as it arrives." He soon ripped off the ends of the message as he outlined the message. A huge tabby tom walked over to him as he began to read the message.

"We got the news of a cross country passenger train in trouble. When will it arrive?" He asked as he nearly shoved the whip in front of his face. The tom shoved the whip from his face as he soon got out his watch as he began to calculate when the message was sent and how much time as passed. He would make the estimate on how far they would be.

"The train should be arriving… at this outpost in… 10 minutes." The gray tom responded as he was setting his watch for the tick down time on when the train will arrive. A voice was coming from the blankets as it was clear that the message was getting passed around.

"10 minutes?" He asked from the blankets. The elderly tom turned to him as his eyes were sagging. He wanted to be formal for his leader.

"Yes your honor; that is what the message that Brackenfur sent out to us." The elderly gray tom hoarsely mewed as the blankets soon moved. A huge, muscular brown tom with black patches dressed in a Cossack leader uniform came to life. It was red, black and gold with a similar pattern to Tigerstar's coat but with a noticeable different pattern. "The telegraph has told us to be ready for us Kazan." Kazan looked at the tom as he was getting himself ready for the journey out.

"The telegraph is right, little father. Starclan would call upon me to make sure that the train will run smoothly. Tell your little train crew that help is on the way. On your paws everyone, outside full pack!" Kazan ordered as he wanted to get his troops ready. The cats that were stationed with him got up as they got their rifles ready and put them behind their backs. They went to go get their uniforms ready. They soon opened their closets as they began to get them on. Kazan soon gets up as he went to prepare himself.

"Your honor, do you know what you're up against?" The gray tom asked him as he was wondering what he is getting himself in. Kazan poured himself a shot of vodka as he soon decided to give himself something to drink.

"I know what I am against Papa. I've handled crooks, I've handled criminals. This is no different. I promise when I reach the next outpost or station I'll contact you as I will believe to tell you that I am still alive." Kazan responded as he soon grabbed the dragger that he used to attack the criminals riding along the train. He grabbed the revolver as it was loaded. He was one with 9 other followers behind him. The gray tom looked at him as he puts the cup down. "Stay behind to contact those on the train that I am coming and when I come, they can put their troubles behind them. When Kazan boards this train, this Cossack will scare these criminals straight as they would have to have to lay down and surrender. He soon polished his glasses as he scooted him to the telegraphing machine. "Tell him we are ready and waiting for when they arrive." The old tom began buzzing away as he wanted to say that help was ready and waiting for them.

Looks like there is some hope to all of this.

**[A/N]: Two chapters out for today and there is help coming with some Cossacks. Will they be able to find the remaining criminals or will they outsmart the local guards?**

**Also if you want to find whatever will happen next. Keep the reviews rolling as we would want to see what will happen afterward. Anyways enjoy this update and I will get some more out for you. Cheers.**


	20. Who are the trouble makers

The snow storm was reduced to more than just a flurry as the buzzing of messages was coming through. Brackenfur soon turned to Molewhisker as it was clear he was beginning to walk away seeing how he was no longer needed. Brackenfur ran to Molewhisker as he had some news.

"Molewhisker? Something got through. It said they will be ready in a few minutes and will board when we arrive." Brackenfur responded. Molewhisker smiled as he knew that help was on its way. Lionblaze walked over as he went to speak with Brackenfur.

"Brackenfur what did Molewhisker do?" Lionblaze asked him as he was wondering what did that cat do to stir up so much excitement. Brackenfur turned to Lionblaze.

"Molewhisker and I called in the guards; we sure need the help though." Brackenfur responded. It was clear they needed the help on finding Dovewing.

"You did what?" Lionblaze asked him surprised. They wanted a peaceful trip but now there would be guards roaming around the car as Molewhisker had called them in. Their time was narrow.

Bumblestripe walked along as he spotted Molewhisker. He soon decided to hide as Molewhisker sat down next to Tigerstar. He began to look at them as they spoke.

"So you know who kidnapped Dovewing?" Tigerstar asked him. Molewhisker nodded as Bumblestripe continued to watch.

"Yes it must have been Bumblestripe. They know that we captured Rosepetal and held her up for questioning. He wanted revenge so he decided to capture Dovewing." Molewhisker decided to make a guess on what he know who was there. He guessed that it was Bumblestripe since there were only two cats left. Hollyleaf knew she wanted to stay hidden so she doesn't get caught. Tigerstar nodded as he knew that they needed to track down to find Hollyleaf.

"Even if we capture Bumblestripe and hold him up for questioning, we need to find Hollyleaf, capture her, and hold her up for questioning, then we'll put the three suspects off at the next station and have them tried." Tigerstar spoke. Bumblestripe continued to watch them. It was clear them that they needed to complete the gap.

Hollyleaf was watching over Dovewing as Dovewing was beginning to think on how to free herself. Hollyleaf knew there was commotion as she was free to leave her spot and investigate. Dovewing knew the rope was weak so she can undo the knot with one strong pull. She could make a break for it but it would take time. Hollyleaf looked at her as she walked over to her.

"So you think you can think you can try to escape? I see that you must be too dumb. Fluffy girl. Not even your friends will come along to try to stop you from getting your head hacked open." Hollyleaf hissed that she didn't want Dovewing to squirm free. She soon punched Dovewing hard in her mid-section. Dovewing fell as she wasn't able to comprehend the blow. "I'll see you around." Hollyleaf hissed. She soon got up and left as Dovewing knew now was the time to break free from the rope bind.

Hollyleaf was walking down the hallway of the car as Bumblestripe soon came to her from behind.

"Hollyleaf. Bumblestripe called out of her. Hollyleaf turned as she began walking along back with him. Bumblestripe soon entered the leader berth where Firestar was situated.

"You know I was wondering if we should be talking about that steel." Bumblestripe began. Hollyleaf ran back to investigate on Dovewing as Molewhisker went to go spy on them. He soon entered as Bumblestripe and Firestar were talking.

"You know this steel, what is its melting point?" Bumblestripe asked. Molewhisker soon got out his revolver as he pointed it to Bumblestripe.

"Melting point? This steel is very durable metal and what temperature you might be talking about? Firestar told him that the nickel plated chromium steel was a very durable metal and would take every high temperature to completely melt it. Bumblestripe turned to Molewhisker who was also there as he had his revolver pointed to him. Bumblestripe soon turned back as he was beginning to sweat. "What temperatures you might be referring to?"

Around 10,000 degrees Celsius." Bumblestripe decided to give a guess on how hot he might refer to. Firestar was wondering what temperature he might be referring to.

"Where in Starclan would you get such temperatures?" Firestar asked him wondering on where he might be getting such temperatures. Bumblestripe soon turned to Molewhisker as he turned his head to Firestar.

"Nowhere on this planet but maybe a star somewhere with the heat strong enough to melt the metal." Bumblestripe soon grabbed Molewhisker's gun from his paws pulling it away but it was clear that the full thing wasn't going to be complete.

The train's brakes were squealing as it was clear that the train was coming to a full stop at a small little outpost in the middle of nowhere. Bumblestripe dropped the gun as Molewhisker quickly snatched it up as it was clear that they were coming to a stop. Molewhisker decided to make a run for it to the dining car. Bumblestripe soon leaned out as he opened the curtain to the berth as it was clear they were stopping at the outpost. Molewhisker entered the dining car as Tigerstar was there.

"What is going on?" Molewhisker asked as he puts the gun away. Tigerstar didn't respond as the train slowed to a slow crawl and finally a stop. This could only be one thing.

Soon the doors to the Riverclan car slammed open as the cats from the outpost boarded. The snow was all over their paws and it was being kicked around as the cats boarded the train. The cats were dressed in a navy blue uniform with golden pads as well as red rope like structures on their heads. They had boots on their paws as there were large black fur hats on their heads. They were carrying the Mosin Nagant carbines as they marched aboard. Many of these guards were long grizzly furred as a couple of them were short furred as they were the last to board. Soon the whistle blew as the train blew the whistle as the brakes were released, the train was soon beginning to roll again as the train was off again. The train rapidly picked up speed as it soon sped off. The cats were nervous as the guards were beginning to round them up. Ivypool, Cherryfall, Poppyfrost and Alderheart decided to huddle in their berths as they knew that they were being visited. Soon a guard slammed open the door as he was holding his rifle.

"Everyone out now!" The guard ordered as the four of them ran out as the guards were rounding up the cats that were unharmed in all of the cars. All the cats were rounded up and being placed in the dining car as Molewhisker looked out as it was clear that all the cats were there as Molewhisker and Tigerster were shoved to the side by one of the guards. Ivypool felt deeply disturbed as the guards had shoved everyone out of their cabins.

"The Czar will hear about this, I'll have you sent to Siberia!" Ivypool shouted as she felt like she was ripped from her room. Captain Kazan turned to her as he wanted to respond.

"I am in Siberia." Kazan responded as his eyes were looking deeply at Ivypool.

"Sorry for her behavior sir. This is Ivypool we're looking for her sister Dovewing as she was kidnapped. We are wondering if this would lead to the kidnapper and capture the suspecting criminal." Molewhisker soon turned to Kazan. Kazan looked at him as he was holding his revolver in one paw and his vodka in the other.

"Oh I sincerely apologize sir as I didn't know you were on this case too." Kazan told Molewhisker. Molewhisker and Tigerstar looked at him as he finished his vodka.

"That's why we called you sir, we were wondering if you could help us as we don't know what kind of suspecting attack might come next when the power goes out. We have one dead and two wounded." Molewhisker told him.

"I understand, now can you point to whatever suspect you might be thinking of and we can have him removed from this train." Kazan made it simple. If Molewhisker knew who was the cause of all of this they can have the cat questioned which meant one more step closer to finding Hollyleaf. Molewhisker got out the Nagant Revolver as he pointed it to Bumblestripe.

"We caught one of his friends before and we have plans on questioning him next. She said that she was working for the boss. If we captured him then we can finally take her on alone." Molewhisker laid out the situation. Kazan nodded as he began to look around.

"Already jumping ahead and we will have this cat arrested and what did this boss look like?" Kazan was still curious about this as he twirled the revolver around in his paws.

"Long black fur, green eyes, a smile almost leaking with blood." Molewhisker gave Hollyleaf's appearance. Kazan nodded before walking over to Bumblestripe.

"You sir are under arrest!" Kazan shouted at Bumblestripe. Bumblestripe huddled into a corner as the shouting caught him off guard. "You must be working for that she cat to be honest with you. I'll have her body dumped into the river by the time we reach the next stop." Bumblestripe was trying to hide the emergency axe he decided to snatch from Hollyleaf.

"It wasn't my fault I was just roped into it!" Bumblestripe began to swear for his life. Molewhisker decided to walk to the back of the train.

"Kazan, don't believe his lies, we truly know it was him. He was playing with the lights when they were playing their tricks of the robbery and murders." Molewhisker told him as he had his paw on the light switch. He was going to demonstrate on what he had in mind. "Now watch this." Molewhisker soon decided to shut the lights off in the car as Bumblestripe knew he could rob but at this point his cover was long gone.

Molewhisker puts the lights back on as Bumblestripe didn't know where he was. He had the emergency axe out as he stumbled around looking for a way to get out. He decided to make a run for it. Bumblestripe barreled his way to the guard as he nearly sliced his face open with the blade of the axe as he wanted to run to the door. Kazan soon grabbed the dagger from its cover as he threw it at Bumblestripe. Bumblestripe whined in agony as the dagger had dug deep into his back as he felt pain all over his spine. He wanted to get out of there now. He decided to make a run out of the car knowing the end might be near. Kazan soon raised his revolver and pulled the trigger. Bang! A bullet landed into Bumblestripe's back as he continued to struggle and whine. Kazan soon fired a second shot. Bam! The second bullet also landed into his back as Bumblestripe got away but he had been seriously injured.

"He got away but I don't think we should let the passengers into the other car. That is something you should do." Molewhisker wasn't expecting Bumblestripe to have made a successful escape but he knew that he wouldn't go far. The guards would be able to finish this. One of the guards drew his saber ready to ambush him.

Bumblestripe lay bleeding all over the car. Hollyleaf soon crouched down to him as she held out her paw.

"Come to me Bumblestripe." She told him. She soon put her paw over his back as she pulled out the dagger from him. Bumblestripe whined in pain as the blood soaked dagger was pulled from him. "We don't have much time left before the hole is widened and the nest is found. If Starclan would allow this, we should move along." Hollyleaf knew it was only a matter of time before she was next.

Kazan and the others were looking at the door that Bumblestripe escaped from as he knew he wanted to protect all the passengers from further harm and danger.

"Anything, now if anything moves near that door kill it!" Kazan made the order. Tigerstar looked at him.

"What about Dovewing, won't you be able to return her if you find her?" Tigerstar asked if they were going to return her if she was found. Kazan turned to Tigerstar as fire was still burning in his eyes.

"Yes I will return your little dovey girl when we find her. All right let's move these peasants out of here! Quickly!" Kazan ordered as the guards began to shove the passengers out of the dining car. Molewhisker and Tigerstar stayed behind as they wanted to make sure everyone got out safely. One by one, the passengers were filtered out from the car as Lionblaze kept a number out for them as he helped the process by pushing the passengers along. Soon he turned to Molewhisker and Tigerstar.

"You two coming?" He asked them. Molewhisker looked at Lionblaze.

"In a moment, keep the passengers calm." Molewhisker responded as they stayed near the door. Lionblaze soon left the scene as he wanted to get out of there. The other guards withdrew as they prepared to get into firing position.

Bumblestripe looked at Hollyleaf as if he had a message in his eyes and that message was you can't save me, I'm going to die. Hollyleaf felt Bumblestripe's pulse get slower and weaker as the time would press on. Hollyleaf slowly became dizzier as he head began to slowly spin. A soft whistling sound was heard as it was clear she was the only one left. Bumblestripe's eyes began to slowly close as his life was draining from him. Hollyleaf soon fell to the floor of the car with a thud as Bumblestripe's life finally faded from his body as he bled out all over the floor of the car. Hollyleaf was out cold too as she was beginning to come back to life. Stirring slowly with hate in her eyes, she soon grabbed the emergency axe that was lying on the floor next to her as if she was being controlled on strings. Finally Hollyleaf's eyes opened and instead of being the normal green, they were now without pupils and blood red.

There was no going back for any of them now.

**[A/N]: Wanted to get this done before I left for home but we got kicked out before then and I'm finishing this back at home. I had a good time in Boston and I was happy to get two chapters before then to keep your minds occupied. My feet also hurt from so much walking that I did the day previous and still hurt now. I'll get more done as this trip is going to end on a sudden note.**

**Rosepetal has been captured by Molewhisker and Bumblestripe is dead because of Kazan. Would Hollyleaf get her revenge or would Molewhisker be hot on her heels. Next chapter will tell you all about it. See you in the next chapter. Cheers.**


	21. Hollyleaf

It was just Molewhisker. Tigerstar and Kazan in the dining car as they were now all alone. Kazan turned his head to the two of them as three of his guards came forth in front of them, kneeling down, readying their carbines as they wanted to neutralize the threat. Kazan soon spoke to them.

"I know you want to help but let us do our business and then you can rescue the one that you love. Now go help the peasants and get them far from the scene as possible." Kazan ordered them. Molewhisker wasn't so sure about this but he knew they can hold their own. Tigerstar and Molewhisker decided to leave the car and get the others as far from the scene as they could.

Hollyleaf was growling under her breath now that Bumblestripe had died. She needed a new plan. She began walking around with the emergency axe in her paws as she was looking around as it was just her now. She noticed the tube running from the switch as it was connecting the entire power supply to the train. She began to get an idea on what to do next. She soon sook the emergency axe as she lined it up to the tube, she began to swing it a bit before she swung as hard as she could. The tube was soon broken as it was clear something major was going to happen. Molewhisker looked as they were traveling from the Riverclan car to where the remaining passengers were as they were all in the Thunderclan car. Soon the lights flickered before dying out completely. From the leaders car to the lounge car the lights went out, Hollyleaf had caused a black out on the train and the black-out will be permanent.

Kazan and the guards looked around as Hollyleaf was going to dare to get around them. A black snake like appearance began going along the left side of the train as Kazan noticed, he and the others began to fire away as the gun shots were loud enough to be heard across the train. Windows shattered from the bullets as they were determined to get Hollyleaf. Molewhisker and Tigerstar entered the Thunderclan car as the others began to scream. It sounded like a massacre was going on.

"Everyone get to the rear baggage car and hurry!" Molewhisker ordered them as he began to shove his way past the cats. The others followed as they had nowhere else to go. Their paws thundered along as they were as scared as everyone else. The gun shots continued to be fired as they were fleeing the scene.

Soon the gun fire died down as the guards decided to take the time to reload before they would encounter the threat again. One of them drew his saber as he wanted to fight her up close. Another cat aimed down as Kazan looked around something felt very eerie but he couldn't put a paw on it. The cats began to look around as it was clear without any light, finding something was going to be tricky especially if the cat was black. However their frightening nightmare would soon become true. One of the guards felt something slice across his neck as blood was dripping out all over his uniform. He screamed as the guards fired their rifles in a disorganized fashion. A pair of red eyes roamed across the train as she soon began to look for her next victim. Kazan was trying to find his way free but the red eyes turned out to be Hollyleaf as she dug the axe into another guards head. He screamed as she took the axe out of him. Another guard tried to tackle her down but she pushed in down as she slid the axe into his face nearly splitting it in half. Another guard jumped on her as he tried to get his saber to slice her neck open but she pushed him off as she sliced his neck with the axe. Kazan freed himself from this but he got a bloody nose in the process. Another guard shrieked as Hollyleaf sliced his head and neck open. Another one screamed as she sliced his face with her claws before finishing him off with the axe. The screams of the guards could be heard all over. Hollyleaf was now lusting for blood.

Molewhisker and Tigerstar had pushed on ahead of the other passengers as they were the first to enter the baggage car. They were looking around for a lamp as frightened passengers were pushing their way into the car as fast as possible.

"Jayfeather got a light?" Tigerstar asked him as it was urgent. Jayfeather soon went up to find a lamp as he soon pulled out as stick like lamp that was powered by kerosene. He soon gave them a match as Tigerstar lit the match up as Molewhisker prepared to open the lamp. Tigerstar soon lit it up as he shook the match to put it out. Molewhisker closed the lamp.

"This monster will kill in the dark; she can't play her tricks with a strong presence of light." Molewhisker mewed as he grabbed the lamp as he knew they needed to go back for Dovewing. Luckily the baggage cars had their own source of power so power outages wouldn't be frequent. Molewhisker and Tigerstar began working their way back to the front end of the train to rescue Dovewing as the frightened passengers continued to crowd in the car as Jayfeather was looking around trying to make sure they could fit all of them. More and more cats continued to funnel in as they were frightened with their lives.

Kazan knew he was all alone and against the monster. He had a broken nose but he was determined to finish off Hollyleaf. Kazan ran to Hollyleaf ramming himself down on her to the ground. He soon began throwing his paws as he wanted to give her a lesson she'll never forget. He swung his paws around punching her in the head and jaw. He continued until Hollyleaf threw him off of him as she swiped his jaw with one of her paws. Kazan stumbled back but determined. He soon ran in again as he punched her in the jaw again before kicking her in the side sending her over. Hollyleaf soon grabbed the emergency axe as she furiously tried to swing it at him. Kazan ducked her swings before punching Hollyleaf in the cheek but Hollyleaf soon swung the axe as it cuts the side of Kazan's neck. He soon tripped over as his paw rested on a saber. He soon got up again as he grabbed the saber. Hollyleaf prepared to hack him as he blocked her move with the saber. Kazan got up as Hollyleaf swung at him again. Kazan dodged her as he kicked her down again. Hollyleaf got up as she was now behind him. Kazan turned before slicing Hollyleaf's side with the saber. Hollyleaf stumbled back as Kazan kicked her in the face. Hollyleaf soon got up as she swing the axe again as Kazan blocked her. Hollyleaf soon slipped behind him before placing a paw on his mouth. Using the axe, she slicked Kazan's throat open. Kazan coughed as he fell. He tried to stand up but blood was already seeping from the open wound. He swung the saber one last time as Hollyleaf kicked him over to the side of the car. Kazan fell over as he knew he didn't want to go out like this. It was already too late. Kazan's eyes closed as his body soon became lifeless on the floor. Seeing her work was now done, Hollyleaf smiled as she turned and began to leave the room. All she needed to do now was kill Dovewing.

Molewhisker and Tigerstar soon arrived at the dining car as they began to try to open the door but something was blocking them. The two of them began to shove their way through the car as they wanted to get in. Soon they managed to get the door opened just enough where they could squeeze through. They looked down to see a guard was blocking entrance to the door but they looked up to see all of them lying around. Molewhisker and Tigerstar were horrified as even the guards were no match for Hollyleaf. The guards lay on the ground dead. They didn't even stand a chance. Molewhisker turned to Tigerstar.

"You go take care of the others." Molewhisker ordered Tigerstar. Tigerstar was nervous as he didn't like the fact that Molewhisker planned on going in there alone.

"What about you?" Tigerstar asked. Molewhisker turned to him as he was ready to face her.

"I'll be all right, go on." Molewhisker tried to get him to shoo as he told him he knows what he is doing. Tigerstar soon spoke.

"You have the revolver on you, use it." Tigerstar soon turned as Molewhisker began to walk his way through the baggage car. He knew things were slowly getting ugly on this train. Molewhisker walked down the corridor of the passenger car. He was looking around to try to figure out what turned the power out. He soon came to a tube and it looked like some cat hacked into it turning off all the power. Molewhisker knew it was Hollyleaf. He soon continued down the car.

Hollyleaf soon entered the front baggage car as she looked around to see that Dovewing was gone. She looked around as she soon noticed one thing, the rope was undone but Dovewing was waiting for her. She managed to drag Bumblestripe's corpse to this car as she knew they wouldn't dare to find the body. Dovewing was watching and ready. She soon pounced on Hollyleaf as Hollyleaf soon threw her off. She soon walked up to her.

"You know in spite of everything; you want to go out of your way to try to finish me off. You are nothing more than a fluff ball yourself. You humiliate me at every chance that I have yet to offer. Even in front of your sister." Hollyleaf calmly mewed to her. Her green eyes showing that she was back to normal however it wasn't going to stay like that for long. Hollyleaf soon found the lantern as she snuffed out the light as she soon turned the switches to off. Her green eyes were now red as Dovewing grabbed the axe.

"I know what you are doing! You killed and injured all of those cats! You don't deserve to live you monster!" Dovewing ran to Hollyleaf determined to try to hack her head open but she grabbed the axe wrestling Dovewing down to the ground as she knew Dovewing was weak against her. She smiled as she knew Dovewing was completely helpless.

"You are so desperate to kill me then it's late!" Hollyleaf soon caused the Axe to drop. The axe fell to the ground with a thud as Dovewing wanted to get free from her as she held her paws tightly.

"I'll see you hanged!" Dovewing shouted as she wanted to have Hollyleaf dead when the trip was over. Dovewing was soon panting, tired and with Hollyleaf close, she knew that it could be the end for her.

"This poor warrior wanting to be better than everyone else, I'll love to see you dead more than everyone else." Hollyleaf snickered staring at Dovewing with her menacing red eyes. Dovewing closed her eyes as she knew that the end was coming for her but Hollyleaf's red eyes soon turned back to green as there was a strong presence of light in the car. Hollyleaf soon loosened her grip on Dovewing as she turned to see who was there with the lamp. To her worst nightmare, it was Molewhisker. Nagant Revolver in one paw and the lamp in the other. Dovewing was relieved as she was being rescued.

"Over there, quickly over there! Dovewing get to the door." Molewhisker ordered her. Dovewing scampered to the door as she was relieved. Molewhisker soon puts the lamp down on a crate as he shifted his second paw to the revolver as he cocked the hammer of the weapon, ready to blast the bullets into Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf stood there completely smug still grinning as if she was displaying her arrogance.

"It would be a mistake to kill me." Hollyleaf snickered as she knew she had a trick up her sleeve. Molewhisker stood there tense as he was preparing for a fight.

"Who are you but more importantly, what is your motivation behind all of this?" Molewhisker asked her as he wanted to figure out what was going on.

"In words it's difficult but in action it's simple. I am here to try to make money off of this train; Everyone should bow down to my command as I am the most beautiful cat ever. They denied this and instead left me in the tunnels to die. Even my brothers would laugh at me as I had the worst day in my life. And now I am determined to kill all those that stand in my way to rightfully take back what's mine. Once I am queen of the holy land. I will go off to take everything I want and put down anyone who stands against me. I want to continue the empire's legacy." Hollyleaf explained. Molewhisker wasn't impressed but annoyed. Why would she go out of her way to kill those that she despised?

"You are no Czarina; everyone is going against any of all sense of royalty. No one wants to be a queen at this time. They will most likely get rid of anything that resembles a king and there is no way you can sway that." Molewhisker spoke as he knew that Hollyleaf was no leader. Even if she did lead, the residents of the country will go mad. Dovewing continued to cower in the corner as she was ready to lock Hollyleaf in the car as if they were ready to escape.

"It is possible that I will become one. I will fix everyone's problems, pain, and hunger, give them something they would truly appreciate." Hollyleaf tried to bargain with him as she just wanted to be let go of but Molewhisker didn't truly appreciate what was going to happen. He knew that the possibility would be low. He soon cocked the hammer to the revolver again as Hollyleaf spoke. "WAIT! There's something more you need to know about." Molewhisker and Dovewing watched wondering what she was going to do. Hollyleaf's eyes began to close as she began rocking. Molewhisker wasn't impressed but it turned out Hollyleaf did have the secret in mind.

Bumblestripe despite being stabbed and shot began to slowly move his paw as if he was being revived. The dead guards in the dining car felt their strength slowly return to them after being sliced apart. Hollyleaf continued rocking as if she had something nasty in mind. Bumblestripe's paw was trying to find the emergency axe that was close by. Hollyleaf continued to rock around. Kazan rolled over from his last position as he began to get up. One by one the guards began to regain their strength almost if they were Hollyleaf's minions. Soon Hollyleaf stopped as Bumblestripe was soon up as he had strings attached to him. Dovewing looked at Molewhisker worried that Bumblestripe was heading for the lamp.

"Molewhisker!" Dovewing shouted. Bumblestripe soon used the axe as he broke the lamp as the flame was put out completely. Hollyleaf's eyes opened as they were red once again. She approached Molewhisker but Molewhisker shoved her off as they both made a run for the door.

"GO!" Molewhisker shouted. He soon slammed the door shut as he locked it seeing how they can't escape however it was the least of their worries. Hollyleaf banged on the door as she had been locked off from the rest of the train.

"If we can't get to him than my army of minions will." Hollyleaf sinisterly snickered as Molewhisker had one final obstacle to get by.

**[A/N]: We're almost there to 400 views so I would want to see them rolling. However this story will have an abrupt end since I want to move on to other things. Also how would they stop the minions that Hollyleaf is putting Molewhisker and Dovewing against? Let me know since I am willing to hear your opinions on the matter.**


	22. Final stop: Heaven or Hell

Dovewing and Molewhisker thundered through the leader's car frightened for their lives as they knew they had their paws in hot water and it was only a matter of time before something would kill them from either the inside or the outside. They knew if they didn't do something fast, their next stop will be: Hell.

Dovewing and Molewhisker entered the dining car to see a horrifying sight unfolding before their very eyes. The guards that Hollyleaf had killed earlier were coming back to life but how. All Molewhisker knew that they were minions of Hollyleaf. Dovewing stood there completely scared for her life as Molewhisker tensed up keeping the Nagant Revolver in his paws. The minion guards drew their sabers as they prepared to attack. A guard cat attacked as he swung his saber at the two of them but he missed. Molewhisker puts Dovewing behind him as he fired the revolver. Bang! The bullet hitting the guard in the forehead; that was one down as more undead guards began to surround them. Dovewing became scared as she attempted to flee deeper into the car. One of the undead guards grabbed Dovewing by her paw as she tried to kick it off fiercely as she could to get this guard to go away. Dovewing sobbed as the guard was getting closer.

"Let me go!" Dovewing shouted as she didn't want to be choked then suddenly, bang! Molewhisker fired another bullet hitting the guard in the back of the head as Dovewing kicked him off. Molewhisker ran forth to protect Dovewing from the guards.

The train was picking up speed as it was slowly getting faster and faster, the train rattled on the rails that weren't designed for it at those speeds. Molewhisker soon kicked another guard as he pointed the revolver at it and, bang! The shot landed into the forehead of the guard as another one prepared to ambush Dovewing. Molewhisker soon quickly turned and bang! Molewhisker fired into the throat of the guard as it soon collapsed. Dovewing felt a chill as most of the windows on the car were broken. Molewhisker tackled a guard as he began choking it with one paw as he slowly pointed the revolver at the other. Soon He fired into the guard. Bang! The guard soon collapsed after being fired in the head. A scream came across the car as a guard armed with a saber soon came charging at Molewhisker. Molewhisker looked down as he saw another saber on the ground. He picked it up as he blocked the attacker's charge. Dovewing decided to make a run for it. Molewhisker soon fired at the guard killing him off when he heard Dovewing's scream. He turned to see Dovewing get choked by one of the guards as it wanted to follow Hollyleaf's commands. Molewhisker ran up to it as he stabbed the guard with the saber. He soon grabbed Dovewing as they fled. Dovewing stumbled around as she tripped, falling down as she was right by another one of Hollyleaf's minions. It soon went up to her and began to choke her. Molewhisker ran to her as he fired the last bullet into the guard's head as he wanted to finish it off. He soon picked up Dovewing as they began to run again. They needed to get out of there as fast as possible.

The train was going much faster than needed as the whistle blew a ghost like sound as it was traveling through the forest. However it wasn't like any other sound. In the cab, the two toms controlling the train were dead as the emergency axe was embedded in one of their backs and controlling the train from that moment onward was Hollyleaf. She soon blew the whistle as her red eyes gave an ominous look. Molewhisker and Dovewing continued to run down the train cars one by one as they needed to reach the back of the train and figure out what to do from there. The train passed the signal as it was going very fast now and it was clear something terrible was going to happen to it if they didn't act quickly. Hollyleaf leaned out of the train cab as she snickered about it.

Her minions slowly stumbled along the train cars one by one as they were in pursuit of the two cats as they continued to run. Dovewing kept running as Molewhisker turned occasionally checking their backs as he continued to run. The guards slowly moved down the cars.

Tigerstar looked back as he had a brilliant idea in mind. The passengers were huddled together frightened as Tigerstar had a plan to rescue them. He soon grabbed one of the walkway's connecting the two cars together as he opened it up. Beneath him were the couplers and the draw bar. He knew he needed to uncouple the car to the train. Soon a loud thumping was heard as two cats rounded the corner of the lounge car to the car where everyone was situated in. Tigerstar looked up as he was relieved.

"Dovewing, Molewhisker. Thank Starclan." Tigerstar mewed as he lowered the metal walkway so he can let the two of them get access to the car. Dovewing soon cross the car first as she entered into it alongside Molewhisker as Tigerstar turned to the other passengers as they were crammed into the one baggage car. "Stand back please, make room." Molewhisker joined Tigerstar as they lifted up the metal walkway to the car. The guards were slowly getting closer to them as they were crossing into the next car. Molewhisker and Tigerstar looked down to see the coupling system as Molewhisker leaned down.

"What's your plan in mind?" Molewhisker asked Tigerstar. Tigerstar soon turned to Molehwhisker who was looking for a way to free themselves.

"We're going to uncouple this car from the rest of the train as we're going very fast now. We need to apply the brakes to come to a stop. None of us want to die." Tigerstar explained his plan as the car was rattling along at a high speed. Hollyleaf doesn't care what happens to everyone but all she knew is that they were helpless under her spell. However something unknown to her would bring her downfall.

Molehwisker grabbed the drawbar as he began to pull it. He was having a hard time getting it to budge as he pulled harder and harder, the cars wouldn't uncouple. Molewhisker turned to Tigerstar.

"The bar is stuck! It won't budge!" Molewhisker turned to Tigerstar. Tigerstar faced him as he soon prepared to grab the bar.

"Here let me help." Tigerstar offered Molewhisker. He soon grabbed onto the drawbar as he began to pull it along with him. The train was still speeding as it was speeding to its doom.

At another outpost by a switch, a message was getting through to two toms working the telegram as it was a direct order from the station so far west they needed to read it in order to figure out what the plan was. One of the toms was peeling away some eggs as he wanted to find out what it was. The message was being typed on the telegram as it was clear that they needed to figure out what was going on. The ends were snipped as the tom began to read them out loud what their orders were.

"Moscow has ordered us to stop the train when it gets to the switching point." The tom told his friend bluntly as he wanted to be able to get the train to be switched. He nodded but he began thinking about it.

"What? The train will go over the cliff and derail resulting in killing everybody on board." His friend expressed his concern, He soon bit into the egg as his friend turned back putting the message down as he soon explained.

"That's what it says, maybe there's a war? Maybe it's war!" He responded leaving a sinister smile across his muzzle. They were going to derail the train by letting it roll of a cliff.

Tigerstar and Molewhisker were desperately pulling on the draw bar wondering when the car would uncouple. The others were looking for the guards as Tigerstar looked at Molewhisker.

"We count to three before we pull ourselves free." Tigerstar began. Molewhisker nodded as he kept his paws firmly on the draw bar. Tigerstar prepared to count. "One. Two. Three!" They soon pulled on the draw bar as hard as they could. Soon there was a loud snap sound as the two of them looked up, they saw the passenger cars were slowly getting farther and farther from them, they had uncoupled themselves from the train. Dovewing looked at them.

"We're free!" Dovewing shouted. The others cheered as they were gradually beginning to slow down. Molewhisker looked at her.

"Don't quit praying yet, we need to find a way to stop ourselves." Molewhisker told Dovewing to hang in there a bit longer. Molewhisker began to scramble himself alongside the front end of the car climbing up a small ladder. He soon reached the top. Right next to him was the brake wheel. Molewhisker decided to look at it briefly before figuring out how it worked. "Let's hope this works." Molewhisker prayed to himself. He soon began turning the brake wheel in the direction to apply.

The brake shoes on the car soon came together as sparks began to fly. Molewhisker had applied the brakes but would it be enough to completely stop them.

The tom at the outpost soon went to the switch as he knew he had to stop the train. He went over as he pushed one paw down on the switch unlocking it before setting the switch to the dead end track. The switch clanked as it was soon locked. Hollyleaf didn't know she was heading for disaster.

The train soon appeared on the horizon as Hollyleaf was still speeding along as the entire train was rattling. She soon kicked the dead bodies off of the train as she looked ahead. The train soon hits the switch as it thundered along. Hollyleaf stared down at the line as she realized she was in the dead end track. She soon applied the train's brakes as she furiously blew the train's whistle. She tried everything to even shutting off the steam but it was no use; the train was going too fast for her to fully stopped so she needed to brace for impact. The train's brakes squealed as they were trying to stop but Hollyleaf soon felt something crash underneath her. It was a wood barricade made to stopping a train but seeing how fast she was going, there would be no stopping her. The train soon faced nose down as it began to crumble and fall off the cliff. Hollyleaf screamed as she was falling from the cliff to the gorge below. The train's couplers were also snapping apart with whatever impact they were hitting. Soon the train hits the bottom as the steam inside exploded sending the boiler up and down. Hollyleaf managed to jump free but she was doomed. The first baggage car landed on her as it shattered like glass hitting a hard surface. The leader car soon came down also shattering apart into pieces; metal and wood being flung in any direction possible. The dining car soon came down afterward which also shattered into pieces but due to the fuel inside the car, it exploded catching the rubble on fire. One by one, the passenger cars rained down onto the wreck, shattering into pieces as they were raining down on them. The rubble inside them also catching fire and burning away the wood being kindling for the flames. The lounge car soon landed as it exploded into a ball of fire with all the alcohol being stored inside.

The rear baggage car still had the brakes squealing but they were slowing down much faster than the rest of the train. It soon went into the dead end siding but stopping far from the cliff but leaving room for trains to pass through. Molewhisker, Dovewing and Tigerstar got out of the rear baggage car as they ran to the cliff to see that the rest of the train was in a brutal mess. The door to the car opened as all the cats were relieved that they were still alive. Poppyfrost walked over to them as she sighed with relief.

"I'm glad that's over; I thought we were dead for sure. We're lucky that we're not those passenger cars down there." She looked down to see the passenger cars had burned down to their frames due to being made of wood. If Hollyleaf was down there, it was unlikely that she would have survived such a catastrophe. Dovewing turned her head to them as she had a change of mind.

"You know what, forget about taking the train, I think me and Ivypool would take the bus for now on seeing how we were able to survive all of that." Dovewing told them as she needed another form of transportation to get from place to place. Tigerstar laughed.

"With few roads out here, you wouldn't expect to get there in a matter of hours. I think it's best to hopefully radio for help." Tigerstar soon began walking back to the car as Brackenfur was radioing in some assistance. They all turned back as Molewhisker was the last to turn back.

"It was a smart idea to gut the entire train or all of our belongings could have been lost." Molewhisker told them. They knew they were huddling around when hope would come to them.

Hope did come an hour later as several huge machines came along as they were ready to tow them to the next outpost. Several toms got out as they had warm carriages for the cats as well extras for their luggage. They were being towed away a few at a time as the next outpost wasn't for another 10 miles. Molewhisker was riding along with Dovewing.

"So when we do get there after the loan is paid off, want to explore the city?" Molewhisker asked her as he was wondering what she wanted to do after this. Dovewing turned to him.

"Dunno, why not explore it with you." She purred. Molewhisker laughed as they were transported to the next outpost.

Once rounded up, they were soon waiting for the plane the cats at the next outpost had called in. One of them turned to Molewhisker.

"Stranded?" He asked them. Molewhisker turned as he responded.

"Our train ended up crashing as we're now stuck in the wilderness but we're getting help." Molewhisker responded as the plane soon arrived. He soon turned to them as they were getting ready to fly.

"Hope you enjoy the rest of your trip, even if you didn't get to see the sights but you will next time." Molewhisker nodded as they all got on the aircraft which would take them straight to their final destination. Molewhisker waved goodbye as this trip he was on went from a week to a few days. He couldn't be happier.

**[A/N]: Well that's the end of this story since I completed it in 23-25 days. I am impressed on how well we did and I would want to keep it up. So thank you to all that read and reviewed as I definitely want to see more of these in the future.**

**If you want to do a train ride AU, feel free to get creative. Choose any route from what location to where, use any era of travel that you want so past, modern, futuristic make this story as crazy as you want it. It's all up to you.**

**Also what should I do next since this took me less than a month to complete? Should I redo one of my older stories, do something completely new or do something crazy. Review on what I should do next since I am dry on ideas. Thank you all.**


End file.
